<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smart, Funny, Tough, Buff, Talented, Incredible by Afriendforyou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762130">Smart, Funny, Tough, Buff, Talented, Incredible</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afriendforyou/pseuds/Afriendforyou'>Afriendforyou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Attempt at Humor, Bolin-centric, Book 1: Air, Book 2: Spirits, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Canon Compliant, Not Canon Compliant - The Legend of Korra, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Aang/Katara (Avatar), Past Lin Beifong/Tenzin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:41:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>55,413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afriendforyou/pseuds/Afriendforyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Retelling of LOK with Borra and no love triangle.  Plenty of Borra, some Pemzin, Masami, and Linzin. Also gives Bolin more screen time and gives character development for Korra and himself. Story mostly sticks to canon apart from a Bolin/Korra relationship and the effects it may cause, along with additional scenes and character interactions. Plan to eventually cover all four books and comics. Finished with Book 1, and currently working on Book 2</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Katara (Avatar), Bolin &amp; Asami Sato, Bolin &amp; Korra (Avatar), Bolin &amp; Mako (Avatar), Bolin/Korra (Avatar), Bumi II &amp; Kya II &amp; Tenzin (Avatar), Desna &amp; Eska (Avatar), Ikki &amp; Jinora &amp; Meelo &amp; Rohan (Avatar), Katara &amp; Korra (Avatar), Korra &amp; Asami Sato, Korra &amp; Mako (Avatar), Korra &amp; Senna (Avatar), Korra &amp; Tenzin (Avatar), Korra &amp; Tonraq (Avatar), Lin Beifong &amp; Tenzin, Mako/Asami Sato, Pema/Tenzin (Avatar), Senna/Tonraq (Avatar), Tonraq &amp; Unalaq (Avatar), Varrick &amp; Zhu Li Moon, Varrick/Zhu Li Moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Leaf In The Wind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Events of ATLA also get mentioned a lot, therefore I put it in both fandoms. I hope to cover a lot of what happens in the legend of Korra in this series, but hopefully life doesn't get away.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok, so when I said I wanted to expand on Book 1, I should have been clearer on what I meant. I already had plans on putting a chapter in between book 1 and 2, and I still plan to do so, but I wanted to go back and write more on some of the other chapters in book one before episode five. It feels light a good time to do it right now and it might be more difficult if I waited longer to do it.</p><p>I chose spirit of competition as the starting point for this story when I began writing, because that episode was when I started to be really frustrated with the show. I also wasn't sure if this would gain any sort of following, and didn't want to sink a whole lot of time and effort if it wasn't something people wanted to read.</p><p>When I started, I also wanted to make sure that my story actually showed Bolin and Korra in a relationship, since there are many great stories that tease borra that haven't been finished (not a criticism of the writers, I get how hard it is to have free time to write.)</p><p>So while I wrote through the story, more and more ideas started popping into my head about ideas for early episodes to the point I decided to go back and add chapters, since I didn’t want to do it unless there was something I felt was worth adding. I only plan to do a few chapters after this one (two, maybe three) before we continue with the transition into book 2. I think it’ll make the story better in the long run, this way the relationship between Bolin and Korra can develop more from just being friends to a committed relationship, although it might look a little weird right now without all the chapters being put up. Hopefully you enjoy this and thank you so much for all the support!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As Bolin rode the lift back to the ring, he joined the crowd in cheering on his brother. Mako’s hat trick had kept their tournament chances alive, and made everyone forget about the blunder with Hasook earlier. He had no hard feelings for his teammate's mistake, but he knew Mako would be mad enough for both of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put thoughts of that aside, his attention turning back to the girl waiting in the locker room. It hadn't been his best performance, but she had a grin on her face, so it didn’t seem to matter to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well Korra, what did you think? Bolin’s got some moves, huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn't expected Korra’s reaction. It was so exciting to her that she lifted him up by his collar. He was so shocked that he wasn't able to listen to anything she was saying. Korra was still smiling though, so she didn't appear to be mad at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"She just picked me up like I was nothing", </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bolin thought to himself. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wow, she's pretty</span>
  </em>
  <span>." He probably would've kept staring at her face, but Korra put him down with a half-shove that gave him his hearing back, just in time for Mako to show up in the middle of giving Hasook a lecture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You did more harm than good out there. You almost cost us the match!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We won, didn’t we?, Hasook shot back, clearly not in the mood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Barely, no thanks to you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get off my case, pal." Their waterbender stormed out, but not without slamming his helmet on the floor. Bolin winced, figuring he'd have to smooth things over before their next match. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Useless", Mako muttered under his breath, but Korra didn’t seem to notice his sour mood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You guys were incredible out there! Especially you, Mr. Hat trick!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mako didn't even look in her direction. "Oh, you're still here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra didn’t seem fazed at all by his attitude. "Oh, you're still a jerk?" That got an "Ooh!" from Bolin, but fortunately after that she got back to the conversation they were having before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've been immersed in bending my entire life, but I never learned how to move like that! It's like there's a whole new style here! Think you could show me a few tricks?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Absolutely!", he immediately agreed, something Mako found the need to comment on, for whatever reason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right now? Come on, Bolin."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don't ruin this for me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>"Just ignore him", Bolin told Korra. "I'd be happy to teach you, but I'm not sure how my earthbending would translate to your waterbending, but we'll figure it out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Won't be a problem", Korra explained. "I'm actually an earthbender."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Uh oh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed your bending. I just figured with the water tribe clothes and everything, that you were...you know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I am a waterbender. And a firebender. And an earthbender, too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was she messing with him? "Okay. I'm very confused right now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mako figured it out before he could. "You're the avatar, and I'm an idiot."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Both, are true", Korra admitted. Bolin wanted to freak out, but by some miracle he was able to play it cool and take her to the gym where Toza had caught her earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fortunately the old man had gone to bed so he wouldn't give them any trouble, but finding out the "fangirl" Bolin covered for was actually the avatar had Mako interested, so he decided to tag along. Bolin wasn’t particularly happy about that, but at least his brother helped set them up quickly with the training equipment so they could get started faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra seemed like a natural, which wasn’t a surprise, but there were definitely some things to work on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great power!”, Bolin exclaimed. “But try not to be so upright and flat-footed. You gotta be light on your toes, right up until you strike, otherwise you're a sitting turtleduck." Then he gave a demonstration of what he meant. It was a simple maneuver, but Korra seemed transfixed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me try it." Then she repeated the move almost to perfection, impressive enough for even Mako to give praise. "Not bad."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t seem to realize how rare it was for him to say something like that, though. "What’s it take to get a compliment from this guy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh no no, trust me. That's one of the nicest things I've ever heard him tell someone." That explanation from Bolin got her to smile, and even his brother seemed to find the comment funny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, It’s getting late. I think I’m gonna turn in, you kids have fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Finally. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“G’night, bro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you upstairs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you guys </span>
  <em>
    <span>live</span>
  </em>
  <span> here?”, Korra asked him as Mako walked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the attic. Nothing fancy, but we’ve got some great views. Perfect for him to look out the window and brood."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd gotten her to laugh, but Bolin didn’t want the avatar to have a bad impression of his brother either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, he tries to be all moody, but he’s all mushy on the inside."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll take your word for it." They got back to training after that, but it wasn’t long before a question popped into his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey Korra, why did you have to sneak into the area? They probably would've let you in no problem if you had told them you're the avatar."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She got sheepish. "Well, I'm not actually supposed to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>, let alone leave the island. My sifu would probably flip if he knew I snuck out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh. Is that part of your probation, or plea bargain, or something?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. Why would I have any of those things?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now it was Bolin’s turn to be awkward. "I just remembered listening on the radio a few days ago about how the avatar had been taken into custody when she arrived for tearing up a whole city block?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I was trying to stop some guys shaking down a store! And I didn’t destroy an </span>
  <em>
    <span>entire </span>
  </em>
  <span>city block, like thirty percent damaged, tops."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra was smiling as she defended herself, but he still held up his hands to show he had no plan to argue. "So what </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>make you wanna come to Republic City? A chance to see the famous bending brothers in person?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not quite", she said with another laugh. "I came here to master airbending. Actually, I had to stow away in a ship just to get here, but the city's been so crazy with so much going on, I can't even focus on anything!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure you'll figure it out", Bolin reassured, But Korra didn’t look convinced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I dunno. Feels like i should be able to fix all this stuff no problem, but my airbending training isn't going anywhere, and I'm not even allowed to leave the island to help with the other stuff!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The conversation seemed to affect her concentration though, as one of the earth discs she'd been training with went wide of the net set up, hitting the wall behind it instead, leaving a sizable crack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra looked mortified. "Oh no, I'm so sorry! You're not gonna get in trouble for that, are you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No worries", Bolin spoke calmly, running his hand over the damage, fixing the wall so it looked just like it did before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should've seen the first time I used these discs", he added. "They actually had to replace that window over there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was smiling again, but he could still see guilt on her face. "Thanks. For the training and everything. I should probably head back before anyone finds out I'm gone through."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No problem. Tell you what. If you can sneak out again tomorrow, you can come watch our match. You won't have any trouble with security or Toza this time, and I can even introduce you to Pabu!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pabu...?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, he’s our mascot and the best fire ferret a boy could ask for!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal”, she agreed. “Nice to meet you, Bolin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too, Korra!”, he told her as she was leaving. Once she was out of sight though, Bolin couldn’t resist doing a little happy dance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(-)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra was glad that Bolin had offered her a chance to come watch their bending match. At least that way she had something that could go right today, she thought to herself while stewing in her room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her morning training...had not gone well. It had felt like a repeat of the previous session with the hits she was taking, until she lost her temper and used firebending to leave the training mechanism in ruins. That unsurprisingly started an argument with Tenzin, which ended with Korra calling him a "terrible teacher" before storming off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew that she owed him an apology, but she also needed to clear her head and take her mind off things. Fortunately, her new friend Bolin had been able to provide an opportunity to do just that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sneaking off Air temple Island was once again easy for her, and security at the area was no trouble, like Bolin said. But when she got to the locker room, Korra was surprised by the sullen demeanor of the two brothers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What’s going on?", she asked. "You look like you guys already lost."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We might as well have", Bolin glumly admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hasook's a no-good no-show!", Mako angrily added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We don't know that. Maybe something happened and he's running late."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He was supposed to be here an hour ago. Face it, Bo, he bailed on us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"More like he bailed on you", his brother mumbled at a volume that she and Mako could hear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So this is my fault?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>wasn’t the one who started calling him 'Ha-suck', Bolin answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Was I wrong?", Mako asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That doesn't mean you should've said that to his face. How would you feel if he made fun of how stupid your eyebrows look?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My eyebrows don't look-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can't one of the other waterbenders here fill in for you?", Korra suggested, hoping to prevent a fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, rules say you can only bend for one team at a time?", Bolin told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she thought of a solution. "What if I was your replacement?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're the avatar though. Isn't that kind of cheating?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It shouldn't be as long as I only use waterbending", she figured. It seemed like the problem was solved, until Mako tried to quash the idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No way. I'd rather forfeit than look like a fool out there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow. Thanks for the vote of confidence", Korra responded sarcastically. Before she could make a case for herself though, a official poked his head into the locker room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Times up, I need an answer. Are you in or out?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She spoke up before either brother would say anything. "We're in!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mako seemed dumbfounded. "We are?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can thank me later", Korra told him as she walked to Bolin, who helped her find equipment she could wear for the match.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until they were in the middle of the match that Korra realized that she probably should've read the rulebook before volunteering. At least this way she'd probably always remember. You can only knock people out through the back of the ring, and you can only bend water from your own zone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bending more than one element though, may be a different matter entirely. It was a reflexive instinct. She was being singled out as the weak link by the other team, and she never made a habit of limiting herself to one element, so it felt natural to use earth to defend herself, despite the rules.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was only part of the problem she created for herself, though. Korra knew that the white lotus guards had a habit of listening to probending matches, so she figured they had informed Tenzin of her whereabouts, and he was probably on his way to the area to drag her home in front of everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Korra was so busy with her sulking that she didn't see Bolin approaching, and when she noticed and looked up, she was confused by the smile he had on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know why you're looking so down, we're not done yet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It might be better if we were, though." The comment wasn't meant to insult him, rather show dissatisfaction with her own performance, but she could tell that he had interpreted it differently, the way his expression changed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry. I guess I just thought I would show up and win this match with you guys no problem, instead of turning into a joke." She didn’t say it directly, but Mako’s words before the match were starting to creep back into her head, but Bolin seemed to pick up on it anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put a hand on her shoulder pad, which shifted her gaze back to his face. "Hey, forget about what he said, I'm glad we took a chance, we still have a shot to win this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You still think we have one?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course!" Korra had to admire his positive attitude, not to mention that it seemed infectious as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright then", she said hopefully. "Anything else?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. I wanted to let you know that the other team's probably gonna go after you when the match starts back up. We'll try to help you out as much as we can, but just wanted to give you a heads-up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks. Any other rules I should know about?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good thinking. If we get another penalty Mako’s head might explode."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't tempt me", Korra told him half-jokingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok, so a water blast can't be longer than a second, or it's a hosing foul, you can only use water in liquid state, so no steam, ice or fog, and water can't be filled with anything, either. Water is the most restricted element, so they let waterbenders be the only ones allowed to do headshots."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Got it", she confirmed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that, the referee spoke up and told them that the avatar was allowed to compete as long as she just stuck to waterbending, to the disappointment of the other team. When the match resumed though, Bolin’s assessment had been proven right, as they targeted her enough that she was sent falling into the pool below the ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Korra emerged, the first thing she saw was Tenzin, with a particularly deep scowl. He seemed intent on dragging her home while giving a lecture, but she brushed him off. Whatever punishment or consequences awaited her afterwards, she would deal with it then. She wasn’t going to bail on Bolin and Mako right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when she returned to the match for the third round, it was more of the same. The two brothers got pinned in a corner, so they weren't able to offer much help. It looked like she was going to end up in the pool again, when all of a sudden it started to click.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was able to dodge the other team's attacks easily, just like if she were trying to get through the airbending training device. They tried to keep up, but it was clear the opposition was worn out by their strategy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, Bolin and Mako still had plenty of energy left. They seized the opportunity quickly, and with the help of their other teammate, the fire ferrets were able to send all three of the other benders off the other end of the ring, a knockout and an automatic victory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra was left slightly stunned, taking in the cheering crowd. She was amazed at how well everything came together. She honestly wasn't sure what to do next, until she saw her teammates coming over to offer congratulations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Way to go Korra!", Bolin exclaimed, giving her a high-five. "That was totally awesome!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was amazing, Korra", Mako added. "The way you were dodging attacks out there...you looked like a natural out there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, both of you", she told them, surprised by the older brother's sincerity. "But I can't take all the credit. Someone else taught me those moves." She looked back to where Tenzin had been standing, but he was gone, likely returning home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, whoever taught you did a great job. Think you could teach me a few moves in practice tomorrow?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra was about to agree to Bolin’s offer, then she noticed Mako giving him a look, probably bugged that he hadn’t cleared the idea with him first. “What?”, Bolin asked. “Did you have someone else in mind?” But all Mako could offer in response was a defeated sigh, before telling her “We’ll meet tomorrow morning in the gym at 8. Don't be late, ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Korra returned to the island, she found Tenzin overseeing the airbending training device being rebuilt. She tried to think of any apologies or explanations she could offer, but to her surprise, he offered one as well, saying he was trying to teach her about patience, but he lost his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They agreed to no hard feelings, and he actually praised the way she played out there. Tenzin told her she moved just like an airbender and that probending would be great for teaching her, but he still didn't seem particularly pleased that she had permanently joined the fire ferrets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she finally went to bed, Korra took the time to look out the window and gaze at Republic city. It was so different from how the South pole looked at night. There, the only things you would normally see were the moon, the stars and snow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Here? The light came from lit rooms and street lights, and there were so many of them. And they had people there trying to live their lives, just like she was. It wasn’t going to be easy, but after tonight, it was easier for Korra to feel like she belonged here.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Revelation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bolin knew taking a job with the triads was a bad idea, but he knew they needed the money. He didn't trust Shady Shin to be honest any more any more than he trusted Pabu not to be squirmy during bath time, but the money Shin threw at him to join was at least three times as much as Mako made in a week with his job at the power plant. </p><p>Once the Satomobile he'd gotten into had come to a stop, Bolin recognized the warehouse from other odd jobs he'd done with the triads, also without Mako knowing. It was a small comfort to know if things went bad inside, with a rival gang or the cops, he knew the surrounding streets well enough to make a quick getaway.</p><p>It was weird for him to see a bunch of familiar faces once he got inside. Aside from Shady Shin, there was also Lightning Bolt Zolt, Two-Toed Ping (he'd never found out how he got that name), and a few other people he remembered. It was like a really messed up version of a family reunion. </p><p>At least until some guys in masks came crashing through the ceiling. Nobody even had time to react. One of them jammed a rod into Bolin’s chest to shock him, and the next thing he knew his hands and feet were tied up, his mouth was gagged, and he was in the back of a truck with Zolt, Shin, and Ping.</p><p>All that Bolin could do at that point was speculate on who had captured them. It probably wasn't the police if the triads leaders had been caught, too. He knew from experience that there were enough dirty cops on their payroll that they would’ve been tipped off about a raid like this. A rival gang attack didn’t make sense either. The equipment they’d used was more advanced than anything he'd ever seen, how would a street gang get their hands on that kind of stuff? </p><p>His mind wandering was starting to make him panic. Bolin had no idea where he was, who had taken him, or where he was headed. Even Pabu's whereabouts were a mystery right now.</p><p><em> "Wait, Pabu!", </em> Bolin thought to himself. <em> "If he's not with me, then maybe he escaped! He could find Mako and Korra and help track me down!"  </em></p><p>He didn't want to dwell on his pet fire ferret being his only chance of getting rescued, but the truck he was in didn't offer the opportunity as it screeched to a halt. Bolin hoped for a moment that his brother and the avatar had been able to find him, but when the back opened up, the only people there were the guys that kidnapped him.</p><p>A blindfold was put over Bolin’s eyes by some dude with a weird mustache, and at that point he could only guess where he was based on the sounds he was able to hear.</p><p>
  <em> Ok, so I think I’m inside now. And I can hear a lot of people....maybe I'm at some sort of gathering? </em>
</p><p>Then the person carrying him stopped and set him down on his knees. It felt like he was on wood, but he couldn't be sure. The blindfold was then removed, but Bolin still wasn’t able to see anything with the spotlight shining in his eyes. </p><p>It confirmed his earlier suspicions though. He was definitely inside, and there was definitely a crowd in front of him. Mako and Korra might have been able to sneak in, but he had  no way of knowing for sure. All he could make out were the people near him on what he thought was a stage. There was still Zolt, Shin, and Ping, but there was someone else up there he couldn't make out, and...was he wearing a mask?</p><p>"Greetings, my fellow Equalists", the figure spoke with a chilling voice. "My name is Amon."</p><p>Equalists? Amon? Those guys in the park that complain about bending all the time? <em> That's </em>who broke into the warehouse armed to the teeth and took them all out in five seconds? </p><p>"I learned the cruelty of bending at a young age", Amon continued. "When I was a boy, a firebender attacked my family, killing my parents and leaving me scarred. I now wear this mask, to hide my identity from those who want to stop our great revolution."</p><p>Bolin was stunned. The story of Amon was disturbingly similar to his own, just without the scar. He could understand how that incident made him hate bending, even if it was just one bender that did that to him. But how'd he get all these other people to support him?</p><p>“But I know I am not alone in my suffering. For far too long, the world has left us behind in favor of those with...unnatural abilities. Look no further than our 'great' Republic city. Built by benders, for benders. Led by a council full of benders that do nothing to help their citizens. Poverty, homelessness, corruption, people trying to survive-none of it matters to them! No even stopping bending criminals like these from hurting innocent people."</p><p><em> "Wait, he thinks I'm a criminal like these guys?" </em> , Bolin thought. <em> "Hoo boy." </em></p><p><em> "Well, if Mako </em> <b> <em>can</em> </b> <em> get me out of this, he's definitely gonna kill me right after he saves me." </em></p><p>Amon then continued his rant. "But we are defenseless no longer! For I have been to the spirit world and have been given a new power. The ability to take away people's bending away. Permanently!"</p><p>Bolin couldn’t believe it. Taking away bending? The only person he'd ever heard of doing that was the avatar. This guy had to be crazy!</p><p>And what the masked man did next wasn’t proving otherwise. He gave one of his henchman an order to untie Lightning Bolt Zolt, and give him an opportunity to fight for his bending. </p><p>Bolin had heard what Zolt's lightning had done to people, so setting him free seemed like a terrible idea for Amon. But he was able to dodge with ease. As if he knew what attacks were coming. </p><p>Then he knocked Zolt to his knees, put a thumb over his forehead. And when the Triad leader got back to his feet, unable to produce any lightning, Bolin realized Amon wasn't bluffing. </p><p>He looked to Shin and Ping, who seemed to be panicking just like he was. Bolin struggled, trying to break free of the ropes binding him, but it was no use. "<em> Hurry Mako, please." </em></p><p>Shady Shin didn't last much longer than Zolt against Amon, and he ended up losing his bending just like his boss. Ping didn't even try to fight, instead trying to run to an exit. It didn't work, as he was caught by some equalist henchman, and stripped of his power too.</p><p>The next thing he knew, Bolin was lifted off his feet, gag and bindings gone, and Amon staring him down. It didn't feel like he was on a stage anymore. It felt like he was back in that cold, dark alley, with mom and d-</p><p><em> "No" </em> , Bolin thought, trying to will that away. <em> "I've got to explain to him. Maybe he'll understand." </em>He felt himself come back to the stage, but his legs had turned to jelly, and any attempt to speak came out as pathetic stammering.</p><p>“Uh, h-hi mister Amon, sir”, Bolin feebly spoke while twiddling his thumbs. “Listen, I-I think this has all been a b-big misunderstanding."</p><p>If his words had any effect, Amon didn't show it. He just kept standing there, with that menacing look in his eyes.</p><p>Bolin kept trying to talk though. "I'm not a-actually with the triads, I just needed s-some extra money."</p><p>Amon still didn't say anything, but he started walking towards Bolin, a hand already outstretched. Before he could say anything else in the hopes of being spared, a fog came out of nowhere, covering the entire stage.</p><p><em> "Is that....Korra?" </em>Bolin didn’t have to dwell. It could have been anybody for all it mattered, it was an opportunity to escape! But when he turned to run, he wasn't able to. It was as if he was being held in place, but he could tell there was nobody touching him.</p><p>He could feel someone approaching him though, and the grip on his body disappeared, but before he finally tried to defend himself, he was able to recognize the face of his older brother. </p><p>"You alright?", Mako asked. Bolin gave him a quick nod, and they headed towards an opened door that looked like it led outside. While they were running, a thought popped into Bolin’s head to quickly check one of his pockets, and he realized taking the job offer from the Triads wasn’t all for nothing. The equalists had never patted him down or searched him, so they never took the money he’d gotten from Shady Shin. <em> “Maybe Mako won’t kill me after all”, </em> Bolin hoped.</p><p>(-)</p><p>Mako was definitely going to kill Bolin.</p><p>He hadn’t come to that conclusion right away. Once they had all escaped from Amon’s rally and the pursuing equalists, Mako still kept his guard up the entire time he was walking back with Bolin to the area. </p><p>Once they got inside their apartment though, Mako finally felt himself relax a little, but that disappeared when he saw Bolin heading towards his room.</p><p>"Where do you think you're going?" The question made his little brother stop in his tracks. Did he think they weren't going to talk about what happened? That he would get away with it without a lecture? Pabu seemed to sense what was coming, so he hopped off from his perch on Bolin’s shoulder and scurried out of the room.</p><p>He hadn't heard a response from his brother, who was just standing in the same spot, but that just made all the emotion he'd been feeling that day boil over for Mako.</p><p>"Do you know how lucky you were? That Skoochy saw you with Shady Shin? That Korra was with me at the rally with me? I <em> told </em> you to stay away from the Triads! Do you have <em> any </em> idea what could have happened?"</p><p>Bolin still hadn't moved or said anything, and that only made Mako angrier, who was now straight up yelling at him. "Well, let me break it down for you! You could've lost your bending! You could've been arrested! Spirits, Bo, you could've been <em> killed </em>! Why? Why would you do something like that?"</p><p>Bolin finally did something, but it was only to reach into his pocket and pull out a large wad of bills. Mako walked up to him, ready to smack the money out of his hand and tell him it didn’t matter how much he made, but when he saw his face, any anger disappeared, leaving only guilt.</p><p>He hadn’t seen earlier because the room was dark and he wasn’t close enough to see, but it was clear to Mako now what state his little brother was in. His eyes were screwed shut, with tears running down his cheeks. </p><p>Mako now realized that apart from a quiet thank you to Korra, Bolin hadn’t said anything the entire night, which was so unlike him. Whatever kind mood he was in, he always seemed to be a talkative one, and getting him to shut up felt like a miracle. The only other time he would think of Bolin being so quiet was when...</p><p><em> “Aw, crap”. </em>Mako pulled his brother close and hugged him tight, and Bolin did the same, with a grip tight enough to make Mako wince. If he had any hard feelings towards his older brother, Bolin didn’t show it, instead just burying his face in Mako's jacket, letting the fabric soak up his tears and muffle his sobs.</p><p>Mako couldn’t do much in that moment, just do his best to comfort his brother, and try to move on from all the awful things that happened tonight, and all those years ago.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bit of a shorter chapter, I know, but the ideas I had for this episode weren’t very long, and I wanted to get this finished around the holidays. Practicals earlier in the month kinda messed with the schedule.</p><p>I wanted to add Bolin’s perspective on his abduction, since it got glossed over in canon,and give a better depiction of the dynamic he had with Mako before later chapters in this story. Kind of show that even though Mako can be a jerk, he does love and care about his little brother. It felt like they tried to make him the Zuko of the show, but it didn’t work for multiple reasons IMO.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Voice In The Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had taken about half an hour, but Bolin had finally gotten his hair the way they wanted to look. With that finally fixed, the two showers he had taken, and the three times he brushed his teeth that morning, he finally felt ready to go over to air temple island to see Korra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could leave to pick up her gift though, Mako came in the front door looking completely beat up, but for some reason he had a big smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?”, Bolin asked as he walked up to his brother. “What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I uh, I got run over", Mako explained, still wearing a goofy grin that made no sense to Bolin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aaaand...you're happy about it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, kinda. I got asked out on a date."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright. So I'm guessing there's some sort of cause and effect thing happening here?", Bolin said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mako told him what happened, but that only created additional confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, let me get this straight. You’re telling me that someone ran you over with a scooter, but it turned out to be some beautiful girl around our age that just so happened to be a fan of ours that wants to take you out to the fanciest restaurant in the city to make up for it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok. And you’re sure this whole thing wasn't some dream you had while you were actually knocked unconscious?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha-Yes!”, Mako exclaimed, and Bolin did his best to hide any amusement that came from being able to push his buttons so easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just checking. So what are you gonna wear to a place like that? Because I'm pretty sure we don't have anything to meet the dress code of a place </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>expensive."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She told me she'd take care of it", Mako said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh-huh. How many fingers am I holding up?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Knock it off", Mako muttered while swatting Bolin’s hand away. Then he seemed to lose focus and sniffed a few times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that...is that my cologne?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe", Bolin answered nonchalantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mako put the rest together quickly. "Going to see Korra then?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Also maybe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then his brother got a smug smile. "Now who's the one dreaming?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh shut up", Bolin grumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whatever. Just make sure to tell her that she still needs to show up for practice whether we're in the tournament or not."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You got it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>captain</span>
  </em>
  <span>". Mako took notice of the sarcastic flourish, and gave Bolin a look that made him realize it was probably a good time to quit teasing his brother and head out to the bakery and the flower stand he had seen near the port.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(-)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the crowd of reporters finally cleared and Tarrlok had slithered off somewhere else, Korra had hoped that any of the pressure and frustration she'd been feeling would go away. Instead it remained, just for different reasons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had wanted to take down Amon, but she wanted her own way. Korra didn’t trust Tarrlok’s intentions at all, regardless of Tenzin's advice, but with this big gala, all the talk of expecting great things, she couldn't help feeling like she caved when she decided to join Tarrlok’s task force. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra was planning on sulking outside by herself until Tenzin decided it was time to go home, but a different friendly face gave her other options. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey Bolin. What are you doing out here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I got tired of being a third wheel. Plus, I wanted to congratulate you on your new job?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks", she told him. At least he seemed to realize she wasn't actually happy about joining Tarrlok’s task force, probably remembering their earlier conversation. "I doubt Mako will be happy about it though, with me missing practices already."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eh, don't worry about it. He seems more occupied with Asami now anyway. Still can't believe that's a thing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?", Korra inquired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm? Oh, nothing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, what did you mean by that? Do you think she's pretty or something?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, well I mean- You know, it's not what you think- er, you see, what actually happened was-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bolin was reduced to a blabbering fool, but when he saw Korra’s scowl and raised eyebrow start to waver, he stopped talking immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hang on, are you messing with me? Cause if you are, you gotta tell me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That broke her resolve completely, as she collapsed in a fit of laughter, which caused Bolin to put on an exaggerated grumpy face, although it was hard to take it seriously when his cheeks were still pink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, it was too tempting."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brightened up right after she said that, and Korra was glad there were no hard feelings over her teasing. However, she still had to mentally reprimand herself, since there </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> hard feelings towards his brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, maybe not hard feelings exactly. More like feelings in general. Or something like that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn't make any sense to her. When they first met, Korra probably wouldn't have wanted anything to do with Mako if he weren't Bolin’s brother, but lately, she felt this...fluttering in her chest whenever she was around him. She became nervous for reasons she'd never had been before and the whole situation was difficult to put into words, and it didn’t even take into how she felt about Bolin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra had absolutely zero experience with romance, growing up in the south pole compound, but the flower and cupcake he'd given her a few days ago as thanks for the rescue pretty much cleared up any confusion she had over whether or not he had feelings for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t...unwelcome by any means. It was just another thing Korra wasn’t sure how to handle. There were still some moments, sure. Occasions where she felt a flutter in her chest like when it happened with Mako. It just didn't happen as often. And things just felt simpler when she was with Bolin instead of his brother. What if becoming more than friends messed everything up between them? Then again, he was cute, funny, sweet, and he did look good in that new outfit he had on for this whole fancy thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tired of mulling over her two friends, Korra decided to push those thoughts away for now, figuring she didn't really need to make any kind of decision right now anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(-)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bolin couldn’t help staring at Korra, as they sat on some steps outside her big gala. Good thing she didn't seem to notice, since she was looking off into the distance, probably focusing on stopping Amon and the equalists. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra had to be under so much pressure, and Bolin was searching for a way to take her mind off it. Fortunately, he was able to come up with an idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you wanna get something to eat? They have these buffet tables in there that are crazy fancy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at him with a smile, looking to be in good spirits. "Sounds great!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bolin couldn’t really think of any good topics for conversation as they went back inside. But he didn't mind the quiet at all. It was nice to enjoy her company without having to force conversation, like about Mako’s new girlfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had no anger towards her at all, in fact  he was pretty glad she showed up. Since Asami had met and started dating Mako, his brother had been in a much better mood, their team was able to get sponsored by her dad, and she was even able to get him a couple of outfits for fancy gatherings like this, not to mention her being pretty understanding about that whole "I didn't think you were real" story that felt the need to tell for whatever reason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, he could tell that Korra was jealous. And while he was glad he didn't have to worry about competing with Mako for her affection since he was with Asami, he didn't want Korra to think there was something wrong with herself, or that she had to change just to impress his brother. Because it was hard enough already for him to come up with words to describe how amazing she was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wouldn't get the opportunity now though, as he and Korra both stopped to stare at a rather suspicious looking bowl of punch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's not....It can't be the same one, can it?", Bolin questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It can't be...they had to have replaced it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Or at least washed it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ugh."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think I'd rather have leechee juice anyway."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good call.", Korra agreed as he passed her a plate to gather food on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bolin didn't mind the looks he was getting from people nearby while he piled food on his plate, he'd gotten used to that kind of judgment from Mako at home for his various cooking creations and portion control, but a quick glance at Korra showed she wasn't.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being an earthbender, and a probender along with that required a...large appetite in order to stay in shape, so it felt like a given that the avatar would need a similar food intake as well. But it didn't seem to matter to the rich folks around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Good thing Bolin was able to think quickly for once as he was able to lean in and whisper in Korra’s ear. "I saw an empty balcony on the second floor when we were outside. I can get us food and meet you up there if you want."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She mouthed a relieved "thank you" to him before making a quiet exit while he returned his focus to the buffet. Once he'd gotten enough to eat for the two of them (and a couple of other people, if he was being honest), Bolin exited the main hallway up a stairway he'd shown Korra, who let him out onto the balcony she was waiting on when he arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they sat down and the only sounds they made for a while were of chewing their food, Bolin decided to start conversating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, whaddya think?", he asked, his speech a little hard to understand with his mouth full of fried cow-hippo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pretty good", she answered, while stuffing her face as well. "But the water tribe food isn't authentic. You'd think that Tarrlok would've gotten the legit stuff."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, maybe he had to skimp on stuff after getting you that Satomobile”, Bolin joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That got a laugh out of Korra, which he enjoyed, but it still bugged him that it’d been a significant investment for him to buy a flower and cupcake as a thank you gift, but for Tarrlok offering a car, throwing a party in her honor, and all the expensive things he gave were no big deal at all for the councilman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe he should've just offered to sponsor our team and we could’ve skipped this whole mess”, Korra said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that allowed?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All the other stuff he did was apparently ok, so I don't think that'd be any different."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess. I’m not a bribery expert or anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me either. But he probably wouldn’t go for it, conflicting schedules and all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She told the first sentence with a smile, but then Bolin saw it disappear at the idea of working with Tarrlok. “You doing ok, Korra?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, it’s alright if you’re not.” It wasn’t that he didn’t believe her, but he saw the conversations she’d had about great expectations, plus the unnecessary comment Chief Beifong made about Korra not deserving praise, and he knew firsthand how terrifying Amon was, so he knew it couldn’t be easy to be the person expected to stop them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said I’m fine.” Her answer seemed a little harsher than she intended, because she apologized right after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry. It’s just....”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok, I get it. Hey, do you wanna dance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me neither.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now Korra seemed amused. “Then why did you suggest it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I dunno. Feels like what you're supposed to do at these things."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could tell from the look in her eyes she was still unsure, so Bolin stood up and offered a hand to Korra. "Don't worry about it. Just do what feels natural and we won't laugh at each other if we look silly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snorted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Do what feels natural?'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I said no laughing!", Bolin playfully teased, before becoming sincere. "Come on, forget about everything else. It's just you and me right now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head with a smile, but Korra still took his hand to help stand up. And it might have been hard to tell with the full moon providing the only light outside, but Bolin couldn’t help but think that she was blushing a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So they danced, to the upbeat tune that could be heard through the crack in the door between the balcony and the stairwell. The song went on for a few minutes, and it would have been pretty easy for Bolin to slip into old memories of his childhood, when his parents had the house full of music. But Korra was moving so elegantly, it was hard to believe she didn’t know how to dance. Maybe it was some sort of past lives kind of thing?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But eventually the song ended, and it was replaced with a slow tune, like something out of one those romantic comedy movers he'd heard about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wiping his hands on his new suit he got thanks to Asami, he spoke again with none of the confidence he'd had before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So um, I think this one of those songs where you're supposed to hold on to your dance partner? If you want to try it, I mean."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, ok, sure!" Korra walked towards him and was about to put her hands on his shoulders when the door near them swung completely open.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"There </span>
  </em>
  <span>you are!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They turned to look and Bolin recognized the tall bald man in airbending robes to be Tenzin from stories Korra had told him, and he recognized the sleeping bald child tucked under his arm as Meelo from his antics earlier that night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've been looking everywhere for you. Come on, it’s late, Pema and the children are waiting where we came in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry! See you at practice, Bolin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you then, Korra”, he responded while trying to hide his disappointment as she left. The older man gave him a glare of suspicion before he closed the door behind them, leaving Bolin alone outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few moments, Bolin let out a groan, banged his head against the nearby railing a few times, and went to grab a now cold cow hippo leg to finish while he looked for Mako.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(-)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ugh."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that he'd finished speaking with Tarrlok, Tenzin could finally start nursing the headache he'd been dealing with for the past hour. He was fully prepared to make himself some tea and perhaps start a meditation session when he entered the kitchen and saw that his wife had already beaten him to the former.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing up?", he asked Pema, in a doting manner that he'd learned to use over the years since using a scolding manner previously had....not gone over well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can thank this one for that", she answered, pointing to her very round stomach, and Tenzin couldn’t help but crack a smile as he walked over to his wife. "I swear, he must be practicing airbending moves with how much he's kicking in there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He?", Tenzin noticed, raising an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pema broke out in a grin as she started to whisper. "Katara thinks it's going to be a boy." Tenzin took his mother's prediction as a fact, considering she'd been right about the gender of all his other kids. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pema's smile faded as she changed the subject. "How's Korra doing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzin sighed, leaning against the wall as his wife poured him a cup of jasmine. "About as well as you'd expect, given what happened."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So not great."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No", he admitted. But at least she was finally asleep now. After he'd found Korra and she'd told him what happened, the teenager was a complete wreck, which was totally understandable based off what she said had happened. Tenzin decided to fly her directly back to the island on his glider, but it was only after they got inside and Korra was in her own bed that she told him everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She told him about the nightmares she'd been having, what Amon had told her when she'd been chi blocked and unable to move, and how weak she felt then and how pitiful she felt now. He did his best comfort her, but it didn't seem to help much. But least she was eventually able to fall asleep, and Tenzin hoped that somehow his father could help her in a way that he couldn't. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Were you talking to someone else?", Pema wondered, breaking the short silence. "On the phone?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I was telling Tarrlok about what happened at the memorial island."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did it not go well?" She must have connected the conversation with the headache he'd been dealing with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It went fine, until I told him that Korra would be taking a leave of absence from his task force." Tenzin didn't get the opportunity to discuss this with her, but he felt it was for the best and hopefully she would agree with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm guessing he had something to say about that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not that he got the chance to", he told her, feeling satisfied for hanging up on the man before he could object to the decision. But that didn't last long as he heard a knock at the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He and Pema were both shocked at getting a visitor at this hour. "You don't that could be Tarrlok, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not if he has any good sense." Tenzin walked to the door, fully prepared to give his colleague a verbal assault. But when he opened it, he was unprepared for who was actually standing outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the boy who was with Korra at the gala Tarrlok had thrown a few days ago, although he looked much different now than he did before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clothes he was wearing now were completely soaked from the cold rain that was pouring down. He was visibly shaking, but Tenzin couldn’t tell if it was from the temperature or fear. He seemed almost as distraught as the girl he had just spent so much time trying to console.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is...Is Korra okay? I heard she challenged Amon to a duel and I..I"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He seemed to be struggling to talk, his breathing was shallow and visibly quick in more ways than one. Tenzin wasn't sure how to handle this, should he just tell him that Korra was fine and close the door? It probably wouldn't go over well with Pema, who had walked up next to the boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my, you must be freezing!", she exclaimed, trying to usher him inside. Tenzin didn't expect her to do that, so the look of surprise he had must have caused some reluctance on the boy's part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm okay", he told them, clearly showing otherwise, but Pema wouldn't have any of that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nonsense, you'll catch your death if you stay out there. Tenzin, can you get some tea?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He figured it was best to comply with his wife's request, while she dealt with the other nerve-wracked teenager in the house tonight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry...for coming over here like this," the boy told them, still talking slowly and breathing rapidly. "I just heard on the radio that Korra challenged Amon...and I guess I just kinda panicked. They didn't say what happened, who won, if she was even </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pema, who was standing next to the chair the boy was sitting in, put her hands on his shoulders in an effort to try and calm him down. "Sweetheart, </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathe. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Korra’s safe, nobody hurt her, she’s just resting right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed to work, as he took a massive sigh of relief, although the boy still seemed tense. Tenzin was happy that he no longer appeared close to a panic attack or a nervous breakdown, but the whole situation still felt uncomfortable for him and Pema to handle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Erm, Bolin, right?", Tenzin awkwardly began. "Where is your brother?" He remembered Korra telling him about the unfortunate circumstances her friends grew up with, but in particular that the older of the two had taken on more of a parental role to his younger sibling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a sip of tea before answering. "Mako wasn't home, he was staying over at his girlfriend's house- er, estate, whatever. I wrote him a note before I left in case he came back home, but I don't think he knows about what happened with Amon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzin mulled over what he'd heard, but then a thought popped into his head. "Wait a minute, how did you get past the white lotus guards?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I uh, kinda earthbended my way past them. They'll probably catch up soon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a knock at the door before Tenzin could inquire further. And when he went to open it, there was a guard standing outside just as Bolin had predicted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sir, there's been an intru-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man stopped mid sentence when he was able to look inside to see the trespasser sitting at Tenzin's kitchen, with an embarrassed smile and a tiny wave of his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Return to your post. We'll talk about this later", Tenzin told the embarrassed guard, planning to address the security failure at a better time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry", Bolin told the couple as Tenzin returned to Pema's side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It’s alright. This isn't the first time they've been outsmarted by a teenager."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That got a small chuckle out of the boy, who took another sip of tea before his face got serious again. "What happened exactly? With Korra and Amon?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzin didn't want to go into full detail, but it seemed like Bolin deserved to know the truth. "She was ambushed by chi blockers at the memorial island. Amon didn't harm her, but he told her that he would save her for last.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd expected the news to startle the boy, but instead he got upset in a different way from what Tenzin had assumed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I knew it!", he quietly exclaimed. "I </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>he'd try to cheat and do something like-".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bolin seemed to try and collect himself, taking a deep breath and unclenching his fists, before looking back at Pema. "Is Korra awake? Is there any way I can see her?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at Tenzin's face that conveyed a clear message: </span>
  <em>
    <span>absolutely not. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He knew the boy meant well, but it was difficult to imagine how it would be good for Korra to wake her up right now to talk to Bolin in his current state. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fortunately his wife seemed to agree. "I think it's best to let Korra rest right now. But we'll tell her you stopped by, alright?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bolin nodded his head for a moment, before shaking it and standing up. "You're right, I'm sorry. For asking, a-and wasting your time like this.” He walked towards the door as if to leave, but he suddenly stopped and looked back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just...I don’t know how much Korra told you, but she had a friend that got captured by Amon...that was me. And he was right in front me and was gonna take my bending away if Korra hadn't shown up. I know it's not the same, but if she needs anyone to talk to..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now the state of the boy made more sense, knowing that he'd had his own traumatic encounter with Amon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course", Tenzin told him. “We’ll let her know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bolin went to open the front door, but before he did the one behind Pema and Tenzin slid open instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bolin?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She must have heard them talking. Everyone in the kitchen was now focused on Korra, standing in the doorway with a stunned expression. She had a blanket draped around her shoulders, with her hair out of her usual wolf tails, instead a tangled mess. Her eyes were noticeably red, and full of surprise that her friend was here so late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nobody spoke, but Bolin was the first to act. He walked right past Pema and Tenzin, then wrapped his arms around Korra, holding her tight as if she would disappear if he let go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzin was ready to pry him off in case the unexpected affection upset her, but that didn't happen. She seemed confused at first, but she closed her eyes and rested her head on the boy's shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra broke the silence after a few moments. "Bo, what are you doing here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The police blocked off everything near the memorial island. The ferries only started running a few minutes ago, otherwise I would’ve gotten to you sooner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard about the challenge, and I wanted to find you to talk you out of it, or offer backup, or...</span>
  <em>
    <span>something.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I would’ve listened”, Korra admitted. "I wasn’t exactly thinking straight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bolin gave a tiny breath that seemed to indicate amusement. “Yeah. I didn’t wanna pile on, but it didn’t seem like a very good idea.” That got him a playful whack on the arm that he pretended was actually painful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Korra?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Bo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise me you won’t do something like this again. Don’t try to solve everything by yourself, ok? Let us help you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She paused for a moment before answering. “Ok, I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Tenzin decided to interrupt. “As touching as this has been Korra, you should still be resting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bolin seemed to get what else he might have been hinting at. “Yeah, I better head home too. Mako's gonna have my hide if he gets there and I’m not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is he?”, Korra asked, now noticing the absence of her other friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He had to cover someone's night shift at the power plant, so I don't think he knew about the Amon duel, but I know he'd be here too if he did."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That didn't make any sense to Tenzin though. If he was actually with his girlfriend, then why didn't Bolin tell Korra that- </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Either way, I'm glad you showed up. Thanks Bolin."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course.” The rain had luckily stopped, so he decided it was a good time to leave, but not without thanking Pema and Tenzin for their hospitality. Then Korra returned to her bedroom, and once that happened the airbending master finally felt exhaustion begin to overtake him as he slumped into a nearby chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As if we didn't have enough to deal with", he grumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pema tried to be more positive. "Oh, don't be such a grouch, he seems nice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Tenzin wasn't willing to budge right now. "Sure, they all </span>
  <em>
    <span>seem </span>
  </em>
  <span>nice, at first."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His wife apparently found his mood amusing though, since she was trying not to laugh. "Why am I getting the feeling that this isn't actually about Korra and that boy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I- I don't know what you mean."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes you do", she teased. "Perhaps it's about our own kids growing up and the trouble they'll get into?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew him too well. "Do we have to talk about this </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Jinora only just turned ten."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, what do you wanna do when they </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> older? Chain them to the bed and post guards outside their rooms?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe." Pema looked ready looked ready to tell him he was being ridiculous, but hearing a creak above him got Tenzin to look up and see his children sitting on the beams holding up the ceiling, clearly listening in on the conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The eldest was the first to speak. “Uh, hi Dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t amused. “On the ground, now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they complied, Pema started the interrogation. “Care to tell us why you’re not in bed at this hour?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We heard daddy talking to the ponytail man”, Ikki answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too, Meelo?”, Tenzin asked his youngest, skeptical that he’d woken him up when usually a stampede outside his bedroom wouldn’t even cause him to stir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno, I just followed them”, his son groggily told him as he pointed to his sisters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That still doesn’t explain why you were spying”, Pema reminded them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were gonna go back to bed, but then the earthbending boy showed up and we wanted to see the romance!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no romance”, Tenzin told Ikki almost reflexively, trying to stop them from getting any ideas, but it didn’t work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you”, Jinora taunted her younger sister. “Bolin and Korra are just friends. Mako’s the one she likes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Mako already has a girlfriend", Ikki argued. "And Bolin danced with her at that fancy party, and he gave her that gift before too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He gave her what now?", Tenzin interrupted, with none of the enthusiasm his daughter had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His daughter didn't seem to notice though. "Yeah, he got her a rose, and a little cupcake, it was so cute daddy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just because Bolin likes Korra doesn’t mean Korra likes him back”, Jinora pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're just jealous he's not giving </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>gifts."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up!", Jinora snapped at her little sister, while Tenzin was horrified to see that she was blushing while doing so.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh spirits no. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Good thing Pema was there to prevent a fight. "That's enough, both of you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then the moment he was dreading happened. "Daddy, when can I have a boyfriend?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to tell Ikki ‘Never’, and to go to bed now, but he didn’t have the energy to deal with the reaction to that, so he settled for “We’ll talk about it when you get your tattoos.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it still wasn’t good enough. “That’s not fair!”, Ikki whined. “That’ll take forever!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, especially the way they airbend”, Meelo added, earning glares from both his sisters, before turning to their mom in the hopes of getting support.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t look at me, young ladies. You aren’t exactly showing you’re mature enough with all this sneaking around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we shouldn’t have to wait that long”, Jinora argued. “Grandpa Aang and Gran Gran were only-”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t...”</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Tenzin interrupted, half seething and half pleading, “bring my mother into this”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know what? We're not having this discussion right now. Go to bed, or we'll tell Korra you were listening earlier."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pema's threat seemed to work, as the kids sped off to their beds. Tenzin decided to do the same, but at a much slower pace so his wife would listen to him gripe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You see? Now we're dealing with all these...oogies!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd expected a friendly ear. That wasn't what he got.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why</span>
  </em>
  <span> are you laughing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because it's adorable that you call it that", she told her befuddled husband, who just kissed her forehead as she climbed into bed before getting in next to her.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Notes: So, this chapter was longer than i planned it to be, but I think it worked out. I wrote the gala scenes with the idea of showing how Korra felt about both Mako and Bolin at the time before the whole love triangle thing. The scene afterward was adding a little Pemzin, while giving an idea of how some people might have reacted, and the airkids thing afterwards just popped into my head, and I like the idea of Jinora having a little crush on Bolin, not a serious one, but let me know what you think of her having that and I can change it. </p><p>Well that’s book one finished, apart from a few tiny things I'll change or add on. Don't worry, I'll make sure to bridge book one and two next as my priority, there's a lot to work with and add on in the second season.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Spirit Of Competition I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Being aloof and oblivious was a critique Bolin had heard often in his life, but the tension between his two Fire Ferret teammates would have been clear and obvious to a hibernating platypus-bear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew that something had happened between the two, and although they hadn't told him what, it was bad enough that they had spent most of the match bickering instead of working together like they were usually able to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Mako had expressed caution towards asking out Korra, he had mentioned that it wasn't a good idea to date a teammate, saying that he needed to stay focused and keep his priorities in order. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this point though, Bolin couldn't help but suspect that his brother wasn't being honest with him about his apprehension about the idea of him and Korra dating, considering that Mako was pondering whether Korra would be a good girlfriend for himself when he brought up the topic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Either way, Bolin knew that the conflict between them couldn't continue for the sake of their chances in the tournament and friendship with the avatar, let alone his dream of being in a relationship with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And since Korra had gotten changed and left in a rush, that left his grumpy older brother as the best option to get answers from, even though he knew that doing so would be as enjoyable as giving a hug to a boar-q-pine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look Mako, we need to talk", said Bolin as he calmly placed his hand on the shoulder of his teammate. "What happened with you and Korra earlier? The way you two were arguing, I wasn't sure if it was Hasook or Korra out there". Bolin winced internally, as he could tell by Mako's reaction that he shouldn't have been so accusatory (Or at least not directly).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not the one you should be talking to, Bo. She's the one being crazy", Mako said with a disinterested tone. Bolin had to roll his eyes at that, although he was only feeling brave enough to do so because he knew Mako wasn't looking at him. "And don't bring up Hasook. He bailed on us. And before you blame me for that, we weren't having problems with him until that incident with the fangirl you brought in. What was her name, Meng?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How was I supposed to know she would- Hey, don't change the subject!" Bolin could feel his own frustration about the situation increasing. "Is this because Korra and I went on a date last night? Because we had a great time, and I was hoping we could do it again".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know. You already told me that. Multiple times. Look, I know how you are with girls, and I don't want you to end up getting your heart broken, especially if it ends up happening with someone that we spend a lot of time with already.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mako was talking in a calm tone, but Bolin could tell that he was still annoyed by the conversation they were having. The way his brother bristled at the mention of their date gave him a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Spirits, please don't be jealous. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>While Bolin often referred to himself as a ladies man, the title was more of a joke than he'd like to admit. Typically, girls tended to show more interest in Mako than himself, despite the attention he was more than willing to give them, an irony Bolin couldn't help feeling slightly bitter about, since Mako hadn't ever really had to try that hard in terms of getting girls to notice him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The times that a girl reciprocated interest had never led to much, and if he was being honest, it was hard to remember the faces and names of those girls since he met Korra.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regardless, Bolin could only imagine the mess that would ensue if Mako had feelings for both Korra and Asami, and was letting that affect how he was behaving, and that was without himself likely getting tossed aside. He had to try to put an end to whatever Mako was trying to do, even if it was for reasons more selfish than he'd like to admit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Listen Mako, I'm not sure if you're being overprotective or jealous right now, but I'm gonna be honest with you even though I don't think you're being honest with me". Mako turned around to offer a rebuttal, but paused when he saw the expression on his brother's face that had never been directed toward him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look, I like Korra, ok? Like, really, really like her. And I know she might not feel the same way, that she probably just sees me as a friend right now, but I gotta know for sure because I've never felt this way about a girl before, and you've already got an amazing girlfriend of your own that wants to be with you for whatever reason, and I'm not a little kid anymore, and I can handle rejection, so do me a favor and stay out of this, please?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While it hadn't been good for Bolin's pride to do what he felt like begging for scraps from Mako, but since he let out a long sigh and appeared to let go of whatever retort or argument he was about to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright Bolin, good luck. Anyway, don't wait up for me, I'm probably gonna be out all night with Asami", he said with an encouraging tone but a weak smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bolin's anxiety turned to relief and confidence at his brother's words. However, he couldn't help but let out a groan and a mocking "Ewwww" at his assumptions of what Mako's nighttime plans were, which forced him to duck and run to the safety of the locker room showers to avoid being hit by the discarded equipment Mako had decided to throw at him in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can do this. You can do this. You can do this", Bolin murmured to himself as he continued walking away from the flower shop that was luckily nearby the arena, unsure of his chances for what he was about to do, and grumbling about how he was pretty sure that the person that sold him the bouquet had ripped him off. However, he had to end the latter train of thought upon realizing that he would have paid double if the flowers had the intended effect. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>At least I wasn't stupid enough to say that out loud, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bolin thought to himself, as he wasn't sure if the shopkeeper was the type to call his bluff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Bolin hadn't had much success with girls, it wasn't due to a lack of confidence. It took weeks for him to work up the courage to ask Korra out, and now about to ask the smartest, funniest, toughest, buff-est, talent-est, incredible-est girl in the world if she wanted to be more than friends made him wonder if this was how Avatar Aang felt when he had to face the Firelord. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Probably not. The Firelord wasn't nearly as pretty as Korra. Not that guys can't be pretty. Or that there's anything wrong with finding guys pretty. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Bolin again had to refocus his thoughts, trying to be optimistic and cheerful, telling himself that if things didn't work out, at least he could still afford a bottle of cactus juice from Narook. Or at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>try</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be more optimistic and cheerful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was about to internally recite a made up prayer to every spirit and past Avatar he could think of before a gust of wind allowed him to take in his surroundings, and notice the girl occupying his thoughts was within talking distance, looking over the city she was still so new to.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I just don't feel the same way"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I know you're just using him to get back at me".</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Get over yourself!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You're crazy!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So much for magical romance, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Korra thought to herself bitterly. She listened to Pema's story about Tenzin, and decided to act on her feelings, hoping for a similar result. However, the feelings weren't reciprocated, leaving her hurt and embarrassed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Meant for each other, really? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rethinking what she had blurted out in retrospect only added to the shame, but also helped her understand from his perspective what it must have looked like for her to immediately go on a date with his little brother after putting herself out there like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that wasn't the case when Mako confronted her outside the probending arena afterwards. His reaction to her accusation of just being jealous hadn't done much to convince Korra otherwise, but since their frustration with each other had nearly cost them their shot at winning the tournament, she was left feeling unsure about what to do next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh....Hi, Korra".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bolin's voice had snapped her out of the funk she was in, and caused her to turn around and see her teammate with a nervous grin and a bouquet of pink roses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh..., hey, Bo".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her response with his shortened name must have given him a small boost of confidence, as he started to slowly walk towards her, with his grip on the flowers visibly tightening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wanted to give you these.., as thanks for the date earlier..., and for everything else. We...I, owe you for a lot".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Accepting the flowers from him, she was able to momentarily forget the heaviness of the situation that she had put herself in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you Bolin", she said, taking a moment to breathe in the smell of the gift he had given her. "They're beautiful". Unfortunately, her relief didn't last long as she then heard the sound of Bolin taking a deep breath, probably to bring up the real reason he wanted to see her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anyway, I was wonder-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hang on, Bolin", Korra murmured, barely able to get the words out. Her nervousness had suddenly turned to panic as she realized that she had nothing to add to her interruption of his question. Mako's plea of </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Just don't hurt him" </span>
  </em>
  <span>resurfaced in her mind. She had no idea how to go about this. Korra hadn't really taken time to consider Bolin as more than a friend during their "date", and mentally reprimanded herself upon realizing that it was probably all he thought about the entire time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her feelings then turned from fear to guilt, as her vision went from the flowers to his face, and it reminded her of Naga's reaction to her being unable to get a treat or belly rub from Korra. She looked away quickly, unable to come up with words that would ease the hurt and disappointment he had to be going through. "Bo, I- I-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra was then taken by surprise, as Bolin decided to wrap his arms around her and pull her into a firm hug. It was a small miracle that the flowers he had gotten her weren't squished between them, but she was able to make a quick maneuver with her arms so that they were wrapped around his waist, bouquet safe in her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, Korra", he whispered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, what? </span>
  </em>
  <span>"I didn't mean to freak you out, make you uncomfortable, or put you in a bad position. If you don't feel that way about me, I completely understand. I won't ever bring this up again, and I hope you still want to be my friend".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra was stunned at his response to all this. She couldn't imagine trying to comfort Mako like this after he shot her down, and she hadn't put nearly as much effort into impressing her crush as Bolin had. The whole situation had brought her train of thought to a screeching halt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could only focus on the feeling of being held by the person who clearly thought the world of her. The kindness he always showed her, the way he always tried to cheer her up or make her laugh, the.....body he had. Although the attempt of affection was likely meant as platonic on his part, Korra couldn't help but reconsider her initial reaction to his interest. The tightness of his grip allowed her to take in how firm all of his muscles were, likely the result of constant training for earthbending at a competitive level. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t something she’d noticed when Bolin came to see her after her encounter with Amon. She could feel her cheeks turning red in response to the contact, but Bolin apparently hadn't noticed, as he broke apart their embrace and turned to leave, probably to go wallow in self-pity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A part of her wanted to act on her newfound feelings, wanting to turn him around, wrap her arms around his neck and pull him in for her first kiss. But considering how acting on her instincts had gotten Korra into this mess, she decided to finally use that patience stuff Tenzin was always lecturing her about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bolin, wait", she told him as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "That's not what I was trying to say at all. Listen, things have gotten so crazy, and I guess I'm just confused about everything right now, and I could really use a chance to figure this out, ok?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The change in his demeanor upon hearing her reassurances was honestly adorable to watch, as he went from a slouch and a frown to being upright with a wide grin. However, once he saw Korra's expression, he shook his head wildly, not unlike a soaked furry animal trying to dry itself off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her a reassuring smile. "It's okay Korra, if you need time, I can handle that. Whatever you decide, I want you to be sure, ok? But could you do me a favor and hang on to the flowers? Just a little something for you to think about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh...sure thing", Korra said as she could feel the heat on her cheeks from before returning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bolin had apparently taken notice this time, and apparently felt awkward about it as he started to rub the back of his neck, although his face did seem to get a little red as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anyway, I'm gonna head back to the apartment. Gonna need a good night's sleep for the match tomorrow".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm? Right, the tournament! Yeah, sounds like a good idea. I'm going to head back to Air temple island soon. For sleep", Korra said, in a more flustered manner than she would have preferred. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bolin gave her a smile and a nod upon hearing that, turning around and walking away, and Korra couldn't help but giggle at the good mood her new crush was in, skipping along to where he lived, humming a cheery tune.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Spirit Of Competition II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After the events of last night, Korra goes back to Pema for advice, hoping to sort out the mess she'd gotten herself in.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Early practices for the fire ferrets and meditation with Tenzin and his family had led Korra to the conclusion that mornings are evil, but this particular one seemed to drive the point home. She did have some reprieve from the horrors, as her teacher ended their session early, but that was more of a result of his daughter's behavior than anything else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently Korra's romantic life was the most exciting thing in the world to Jinora and Ikki, as they had changed their approach of  finding answers from questioning curiously to downright pestering upon seeing the flowers that Bolin gave her in a vase in her bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra's refusal to say why she had them and who had given them to her wasn't enough to deter them unfortunately, but it did make her realize that she needed someone to talk to about all of this, and the chattering hog monkeys in air nomad robes would not suffice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pondered her options, and became frustrated upon realizing her choices. She couldn't talk to Asami for reasons that were obvious even to her. Tenzin would probably chastise her for even considering a relationship, telling her she needed to focus on mastering airbending and her spirituality. Naga was a good confidant, but Korra had not yet been able to decipher her barks into applicable advice. Meelo would probably get bored during the conversation and fall asleep like in meditations. Chief Beifong was also a no go, as she might be tempted to try and arrest Korra for wasting her time on nonsense like that when she had a city to protect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though trying what Pema had done years ago hadn't gone the same way for her, her interaction with Tenzin at breakfast reminded her that she was the only woman she knew besides her mother that was in a happy, healthy relationship, so later that afternoon, Korra went up to the woman and asked if they could talk in private about what was going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After following Pema to the bedroom she shared with Tenzin, the woman encouraged her to sit down next to her and start from the beginning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I had thought a lot about what you said earlier, about not being afraid of rejection, and it being too painful to watch your soulmate be with the wrong person, so I decided that after our probending match that night I would tell Mako how I felt", Korra started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I tried to be casual about it at first, give him little hints, but he didn't seem to pick up on them, so I...blurted out that I thought we were meant for each other", Korra said while burying her face in her hands, embarrassment from her outburst returning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh", remarked Pema with slight surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anyway, he said he didn't feel the same way, so I told him to forget I said anything. Then his girlfriend, Asami showed up and they were being all lovey-dovey, so at that point I just wanted to get out of there and go home, before Bolin came up and stopped me".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's Mako's little brother, right"?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, he's the earthbender on the fire ferrets too. Anyway, he wanted to ask me out to dinner as a date situation, but I wasn't feeling up for it with what just happened, so I told him I didn't feel date worthy".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And what did he say to that"?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He asked if I was kidding, because apparently I'm the smartest, funniest, toughest, buff-est, talent-est, incredible-est girl in the world", she said with the exact expression on her face as the first time she heard it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Awwwwwww</span>
  </em>
  <span>", came a high pitched voice from just outside the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"IKKI!", was the immediate response of three different girls. Korra and Pema for finding out she was eavesdropping, and Jinora for blowing their cover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Realizing her mistake, the girl quickly blurted out an apology and sped away on an air scooter, with her sister right behind her to avoid the wrath of their mother and the avatar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Following a few seconds grumbling about what she had planned for them, Pema apologized again for their behavior and encouraged Korra to keep going. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Korra continued, going into detail about  going to Narook's and Bolin's reasoning behind taking her there, the trouble Tahno gave them and Bolin calling her "one of a kind" after she had used Naga to scare off the nuisance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She then talked about their visit to an ice cream parlor nearby, how Korra had never tasted it before, and the spontaneous belching contest they'd had. This got a laugh from Pema, along with admitting a bit of jealousy, as ice cream was a treat she hadn't had in a long time, since her three children would always scarf it down first on the rare occasions it was available.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra then finished the story by talking about them riding Naga to harmony tower, the long walk up the stairwell, and the view at the top that took her breath away, while Bolin happily pointed out places she recognized and places she did not, before deciding to call it a night and head home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sounds like you had a really nice time", Pema said with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, to be honest it was one of the best nights of my life", Korra admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So what happened next?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anyway, the next morning Mako wanted to have a talk with me. He said I had Bolin in a tizzy, that I was just using him, that he didn't want to see his little brother get his heart broken", Korra remarked, the frustration from his confrontation returning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking notice, Pema tried to soothe her, saying how common it was for older siblings to be overprotective.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra lightened up a little hearing that, going so far as letting a little laugh, remembering a story Katara had told when she was younger about how her older brother Sokka had chased Aang around the South pole with a war club upon discovering that his little sister was pregnant with the avatar's child. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So what did you end up saying to Mako?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"At the time, I didn't believe he was only concerned about Bolin. I said Mako was just being jealous, that he actually did have feelings for me. Then I called him a liar, he said I was crazy, and we were in such a bad spot that we probably would have lost the match if Bolin hadn't carried us through it".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Korra talked about Bolin showing up after the match with flowers, and the whirlwind of emotions that came with it. The way he hugged her and tried to apologize for making her upset even though it wasn't his fault at all, and how feelings for him seemed to come out of nowhere and her reassurance to Bolin that she just needed time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pema then took a deep breath and placed her arm on the avatar's shoulder. "Korra, before I give you any advice, I think you should know the full story behind how Tenzin and I became a couple, because I don't think the situation I was in is the same as yours".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh...alright ". Korra couldn't help feeling a little stung at Pema's words, but brushed it off since she knew the woman was just trying to help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was a little older than you were when I met Tenzin. I had just moved to the island to become an acolyte. He was teaching new arrivals about the history of the air nomads, and after one of his lessons we decided to spend some time together. Our feelings toward each other were only platonic at the time, but we became friends quickly and got along really well. Eventually he introduced me to his girlfriend and his family, and we became fixtures in each other's lives".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really? The way you talked about it before made it seem like love at first sight".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, and I'm sorry if I mislead you, it's just I didn't want to go into detail in front of the girls, because I don't think they'd understand or be interested in all the details about what happened". Pema had said this with a slight sadness in her eyes, but Korra couldn't tell if it was because of what she said yesterday or what had happened a long time ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The truth is Korra, I don't know when exactly I fell in love with Tenzin, but I do know I struggled with the idea of admitting it for a long time. I struggled because I knew if I admitted them, people could end up getting hurt. I would have been hurt if Tenzin hadn't felt the same way, but also because it might have been uncomfortable for him to still be friends while knowing I wanted more than that. I also knew people would get hurt if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>feel the same way, because even though Tenzin and the women he was with fought a lot and they weren't happy in their relationship anymore, I know he cared and still cares a lot about her, and that the breakup was really painful for her".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Actually, before they started dating, they had actually grown up together. But after they had been together for a few years, they had started to argue about where they wanted to go in their relationship. He wanted to get married and have kids, she wanted to stay focused on her job. That was actually what made me confess to Tenzin, not just because I loved him and knew him so well, but that I wanted to have a family with him more than anything in the world".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This put Korra at a loss for words. The story she heard yesterday made everything seem so simple. She hadn't even considered Asami that much in her pursuit of Mako. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that she had a chance to think about it, the Avatar didn't really have any evidence to back up that Asami was the wrong woman, or even that Korra and Mako were "meant for each other".</span>
</p><p><span>Pema then leaned in towards Korra, and with a tone of slight sternness, said "I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but even if Mako does</span> <span>have feelings for you, it's not your place to force him into a relationship, </span><em><span>especially</span></em><span> if he's already with someone else. But either way, I don't think you should be dating with the idea of finding your soulmate right now, at least not while you're so young".</span></p><p>
  <span>What the woman had just told her had reminded Korra of her first airbending lessons with Tenzin, where her inability to "be the leaf" had led to several bruises and a concussion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, the first part of what you said makes sense, but what should I be dating for then, if not that?" The annoyance at her advice must have been clear, as Pema had raised her eyes ever so slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not saying that you won't meet your soulmate right now, I just think that it's a better mindset to just find someone that you enjoy spending time with. And if you end up developing a romantic relationship with them, then that's great, but don't get ahead of yourself, alright"?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a moment to ponder what she had just heard, Korra had to admit that the older woman said did make a lot of sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you think I should go out with Bolin then?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pema let out a little chuckle at that, which caused Korra to turn red from sounding so overeager. "It's entirely up to you Korra, but based on what you've told me, I don't see the harm in it".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hunching over a little, she then said "I guess I kinda just feel....guilty about the thing, because I'm not sure if I even would've gone out with him if Mako hadn't just shot me down, and I only really thought of him as a buddy until he hugged me and I noticed how.....muscle-ey he was!" Korra couldn't help but bury her head in her hands upon admitting how shallow she had been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I understand what you mean. It's alright for appearance to be a reason for why you want to date someone, it just shouldn't be the only reason. And.....Between you and me, I didn't really have a crush on Tenzin until he invited me on a vacation with his family to their beach house on ember island", a sly smile coming over Pema's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What does that have to do with..</span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look on Korra's face must have been fairly amusing, as Pema continued through a small laugh. "All I'm saying is that air nomad robes are good at hiding muscles too".</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ok ok ok!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> She hoped that her desire to change the subject was clear, as Korra didn't want to offend Pema, but she also wanted to move on as quickly as possible to avoid any unwanted mental pictures of her airbending master.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, Korra, I'm sorry. I just wanted you to know that what you're feeling is completely normal. But whatever you decide to do, I think it'd be best to smooth things over with Mako first, since it sounds like you'll be spending a lot of time with him in the future".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn't argue that point. Korra also made a mental note she should probably also get to know Asami better, since being on good terms with the girl Mako was actually dating would probably help as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, Pema. I really appreciate your help with all of this".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anytime, Korra".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While the fire ferrets had technically been victorious in their match against the Buzzard Wasps, it hadn't been the ideal scenario Bolin had been hoping for. At the very least, the tension between his crush and his brother had seemed to be resolved, as Korra pulled Mako aside for a private conversation, and he hadn't been able to hear any yelling or the sound of something being broken. Korra hadn't been able to clear things up with him as well before the match though, as they heard an announcement for the three of them to show up to the lockers right by the entrance to the ring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, not knowing where he stood with Korra had by his own admission been a distraction during the match, although at least Mako wouldn't be able to pull his </span>
  <em>
    <span>I told you so </span>
  </em>
  <span>routine on him again, as his performance hadn't been up to his usual standards either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, it wasn't really up for debate who was having the worse night between the two of them. An earth disc to the stomach a few seconds into the opening round had Bolin leaning over the side of the ring and spewing his prematch meal into the pool below.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Injury was later added to insult in the third round when another disc to the shoulder had him fighting with one arm, if only for a few seconds before joining his brother in the pool. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that point he was thinking at least there's always next year when Korra had pulled off a waterbending miracle to keep them in the tournament with a spot in the finals. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that they both went to offer their praise and thanks for what she had done, but he and Mako were interrupted by Tahno and two of his sidekicks/teammates entering the locker room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You boys smell something in here? Wait, I know what that is. Yeah, that's the scent of losers". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bolin couldn't help but shoot back a remark hearing that. "We </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally</span>
  </em>
  <span> just won our match, Tahno. At least put some effort into making fun of us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra nodded in agreement. "I hope we see you in the finals. Then we'll show you who the losers really are".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tahno didn't seem intimidated by her threat at all. "Yeah, I'm peeing my pants over here".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bolin couldn't ignore the perfect setup he'd been given. "You mean like when Naga roared in your face at Narook's last night"?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew he'd probably end up regretting saying that later, yet he couldn't help but enjoy how much the comment had gotten under Tahno's skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh I'm gonna </span>
  <em>
    <span>enjoy</span>
  </em>
  <span> embarrassing you", the Wolfbat captain said with the same expression from when his entourage had stopped him from falling over at the previously mentioned noodle joint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was clear even to him that replying now would be earthbending his own grave, but for some reason he couldn't explain, Bolin kept going. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's probably what the person who does your hair thinks every time you have an appointment with him".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too stunned and furious to offer a comeback or promise of suffering, Tahno quickly turned around to take his anger out on the unfortunate team that had no idea what was about to happen. Bolin did the same to see Korra covering her mouth to hide her laughter, Mako gaping at him like he had grown a second head, and Asami giggling with raised eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you think you're doing? They're tough enough already without you ticking him off", his brother whispered through gritted teeth".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bolin didn't really have a good enough reason for what he had just done, so he just shrugged and said "Uhh...mind games? Who knows, maybe what I said will throw him off and we won't even have to play them in the finals!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mako groaned and was about to point out how terrible of an idea that was, but stopped when he noticed Asami walking toward him and focused his attention on her, and since Korra had done the same to offer her thanks, Bolin decided to tend to his hurt shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His injury hadn't gone unnoticed by the Avatar though. Korra offered to use a bucket of water nearby to help with his shoulder, explaining that she had learned to heal with waterbending from Katara. Apparently the lessons hadn't covered how to be gentle though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ow! Geez, are you sure we're thinking of the same Katara? Is it a common name in the South pole? Did the woman have hair loopies"?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That got him a chuckle and eye roll, but as the water in her hands began to glow, a feeling of relief and euphoria washed over him. This hadn't gone unnoticed by Korra however, as he turned his head to see a smug grin on her face. "Does that answer your question?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes ma'am", he murmured, staring at the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She then sighed happily, but followed that with a serious look on her face. "Bolin, I just wanted to apologize again for last night. I didn't mean for things to get so out of hand".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay, Korra, really. And I'm sorry if I put you on the spot before".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't have anything to apologize for Bolin, honestly!" The tinge of frustration and sincerity in her voice caused him to look back up at her, and he could see a bit of pleading in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, sor-". He was fortunately able to stop himself, as he'd probably have to deal with </span>
  <em>
    <span>two</span>
  </em>
  <span> messed up shoulders if he had tried to apologize again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes again, but this time she had a smile on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sooo...., anyway. Listen, I know things are still kinda crazy right now, with the equalists, the tournament and all that stuff. But you....me....us, I want to give it a shot". Bolin straightened up immediately after that, with a giant grin on his face from hearing those words and noticing Korra's cheeks had a slight blush to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really?! That's grea- uh, I mean, I guess if you want to try, I uh..., suppose we can give it a shot, if you want". It was Bolin's turn to blush now, although he was doing so to at his inability to play it cool with the girl of his dreams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra giggled a little, then opened her mouth to say something else when she got interrupted by the announcer on the pa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your winners, the Wolfbats!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, what?" They looked over to Mako and Asami who had been watching the match the entire time. "How is it over already?", Korra asked incredulously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mako explained that the other team had opened poorly, and their opponent had capitalized with a round one knockout so vicious that the Mongoose Lizards needed to be placed on stretchers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra and Mako looked down at the carnage with stunned looks on their faces, but Bolin couldn't help but wince, knowing he should probably send flowers to their hospital rooms, as he couldn't help feel a little responsible for their condition. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mako then went to leave, but not without giving his brother a sarcastic remark. "Great mind games, Bolin. They look like they'll be real pushovers tomorrow". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That took the earthbender from a guilty wince to a fearful cringe, now picturing what his own funeral would look like. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Monkeyfeathers. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanted to give Pema a chance to give Korra a better explanation of what happened between her, Tenzin and Lin, because the situation she was in and the situation Korra was in weren't similiar at all. I think if Korra had known the full story, she wouldn't have gone after Mako imo, because he was happy and Tenzin wasn't.</p><p>This is the first thing I've written that hasn't been for school, so ANY feedback or suggestions about writing or what you want to happen in the story is welcomed! Anyway, hope you enjoy and I'll try to keep up with this story the best I can!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. And The Winner Is...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After convincing the council to keep the arena open, Bolin and Korra have a lunch date together to clear the air before the final</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bolin had actually been having a nice morning. The fire ferrets were in the finals, one win away from the prize money they needed to finally get a bigger place to live (hopefully one with two bathrooms), and Mako had made his favorite breakfast. After that he'd had a cheerful practice with his brother and new girlfriend, picturing destroying Tahno by....destroying pictures of Tahno. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he heard </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> voice on the radio. The mood of the room changed immediately, enough for even little Pabu to scurry off the table and hide behind Bolin's leg, as if looking for protection. He couldn't help but think of his own fear of the equalist leader at that, the past few weeks starting to play back in his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Bolin had been truthful when he'd told Korra that he'd been having trouble sleeping, he hadn't told her the full story either. The first few nights after his abduction, Mako would have to shake him awake, since the nightmares he’d have caused him to scream loud enough in his sleep to wake up his older brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fortunately for his pride, the dreams faded in intensity over time, to where now he would simply jerk awake in bed at night from a nightmare, leaving Pabu to nuzzle his head against Bolin's and lick his face to clean away any tears or sweat that had gathered from the ordeal. Now, any bad dreams were relatively normal, such as last night where he had dreamt showing up for the final ready to take on the Wolfbats, only to discover he wasn't wearing pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Amon's broadcast had finished, they all agreed to head to city hall, hoping that council wouldn't roll over for the equalists like Pabu wanting a belly rub. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a quick ride on Naga, Korra pushed through the doors with Bolin and Mako, only for her to be immediately reprimanded by her airbending sifu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Korra, This is a closed meeting. You and your friends shouldn't be here".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have a right to be heard, as the Avatar and a probending player. You can't be considering canceling the finals".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know how much winning the championship means to you. But we need to shut the arena down as far as I'm concerned". Bolin couldn't help but feel like a child who wanted to stay up past his bedtime with the way Tenzin was talking to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra then turned her attention to Tarrlok, probably hoping he would be on their side given their work on his task force, but he didn't seem willing to budge either, saying he wasn't willing to risk innocent lives so we would play "</span>
  <em>
    <span>a game</span>
  </em>
  <span>". Bolin couldn't help but feel disrespected at the man's condescension, and apparently his brother felt the same way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Probending might only be a game to you, but think of what it means to the city!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah!" Bolin added. "I remember when I was a little kid, me, Mako and our parents would always gather around the radio whenever a match was going on. It meant so much to us growing up, and if you'd talk to people in Republic city they'd say the exact same thing!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bolin could feel the mood shift at his outburst, although he wouldn't look around to confirm it. Korra was probably surprised to hear about his parents at all, given that he'd never mentioned them, and if Mako had brought them up at all, it was likely just to explain why they weren't around. Speaking of his older brother, Mako probably wasn't pleased that he brought up their mom and dad, given how touchy the subject had been. At the very least, the council seemed to understand what the sport meant to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a long sigh, Tarrlok said "I appreciate your input, but you're ignoring the reality of the situation".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The reality is, Amon wins if you close the arena", Korra retorted. Unfortunately, that didn't seem enough to make him think about his position. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Our decision has already been made, I'm sorry". Mako and Korra groaned in frustration at this, while Bolin let out an impromptu "Booooo!", if nothing else a preview of how he thought the people of Republic city would greet him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tarrlok looked like he was about to whack his gavel when it got smashed by a metal cable that came out of nowhere. Bolin and his teammates turned around to see that it had come from the chief of police. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually agree with the Avatar".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You do?", Korra and Tarrlok questioned with the same surprised tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bolin couldn't help but tune out Lin Beifong verbally abusing the council, instead dwelling on how cool she looked metalbending, and how much he wanted to do things like that himself. He quickly focused back on the meeting though, as what they were discussing was probably important. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If Chief Beifong can personally guarantee that the arena and it's audience can be kept safe, then I am changing my vote. Does anyone else agree"? Three of the people at the table seemed to change their mind along with Tarrlok, although Tenzin seemed unconvinced. "Then the arena will stay open. Good luck in the finals".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Bolin and his teammates were celebrating the ruling, he couldn't help but notice Tenzin going towards Lin, probably to give her a warning about what she was up against. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(-)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See you at home, Mr. Heartbreaker!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once her laughter about making her normally stoic mentor so flustered subsided, Korra couldn't help but feel a little guilty about how the same thing could have been said about her if things had played out a little differently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While her talk with Mako before the match last night about how she had confused a crush as for something more and how she had no intention of hurting his brother seemed to smooth over any tension between them, she also realized that Bolin probably had questions about what happened between them, even though he hadn't asked about it. Korra figured that she should tell Bolin sooner rather than later, since this wasn't the first time she'd had this train of thought, thinking back to that very morning where she dwelled on it during practice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was brainstorming how to talk to Bolin about what happened when she was startled by that very same boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey Korra!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Hi Bolin."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, don't worry about it, it's not your fault", she dismissed. I just uh, forgot you guys were still here!" </span>
  <em>
    <span>Smooth, Korra. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, you're kind of our ride", he shrugged sheepishly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra privately wondered to herself the difference in travel time for walking on foot and polar bear dog before responding to what Bolin had said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you wanna head back to the arena then?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No rush or anything. Buuuut, I was thinking after we get back you and I could go get some lunch together?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra felt herself relax a little at that. "Sort of a...date situation?", she asked with a playful smile and a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Only if you feel date-worthy", Bolin responded, remembering their conversation from two nights ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She accepted, then as they walked towards Naga, Korra decided to take Bolin's large hand in hers, bringing a little color to both their cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had dropped off Mako by the apartment, who told them to just be back in time for the match tonight. After that, Bolin gave Korra and Naga directions to a small building with a sign that read “Hue’s BBQ”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although both passengers dismounted, the earthbender said to stay outside and wait for him to get their food, as there were no tables available to sit down and eat at, and left Pabu in charge of keeping them entertained. After a few minutes of tricks and petting, Bolin emerged with their meals and found a nearby rooftop for them to eat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How do you like your possum chicken?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It’s great! Kinda tastes like arctic hen, but the sauce really makes a difference", Korra answered, both her and Bolin's voices slightly changed by the food they had in their mouths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was impressed by the boy's taste in places to eat, between the noodles at Narook's and the barbecue she was now eating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, they have a lot of great things to eat here, turkey duck, cow hippo, flying boar, land boar, puffin-seal and a whole bunch of other stuff I can’t even remember. They actually have this eating challenge: the ‘Fauna Feast’, where you have to eat every animal on the menu in an hour. They even give you a free shirt if you can pull it off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kinda surprised you didn’t order that, the way you’re talking about it”, Korra said with a smile before taking another bite”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I was tempted, believe me. But we’d probably need a nap so bad after that we’d end up sleeping through the tournament”. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fair point’, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Korra thought to herself. “Anyway”, Bolin continued “think of it as something to look forward to after our victory tonight”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After peering down at the ground, Bolin noted that Naga was probably looking for taste, given that she was sitting on her hind legs and looking up at the couple with an expectant look on her face. Korra obliged, tossing down a bone with a little meat left on it that was happily devoured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I was wondering, how did the two of you end up together? I’ve never heard of a trained polar bear dog before”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we met when she was a pup and I was a little kid. She must have been separated from her pack when I snuck outside to go play. I gave her a bit of fish jerky and we played in the snow for a while before I got lost too. I had to waterbend us an igloo for shelter until the next morning when my dad found us, and we’ve been best friends ever since”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Woah</span>
  </em>
  <span>”, Bolin remarked, clearly enchanted by the story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about you and Pabu?” Korra asked with a giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I first saw him in a pet store, actually. Buuuut as food for a pythonaconda. Mako didn’t want to cough up the five yuans for him, so later that night I ‘snuck in’ to free him. I let him out of his cage and we were so excited that we didn’t notice the pythonaconda sneaking up on us. Luckily Mako was there to save the day, again”. He looked away at the last part of the story, probably feeling embarrassed that he had to be bailed out like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra couldn’t help cringing a little as well at the mention of his older brother. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, since we're talking about him.</span>
  </em>
  <span> "Bolin, I need to tell you something".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's up, you need more napkins or something?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No", she said while trying not to laugh. "About me and Mako". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh. Do you still have a crush on him or something?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was good she didn't have any food in her mouth, as what he just said probably would have made her choke. "Wait, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>, more like </span>
  <em>
    <span>guessed</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Usually with my brother girls either have a thing for him or can’t stand him. And I saw how you were acting when he and Asami were together soooo..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s kinda both...or was both...anyway, I’m glad you’re not being blindsided, but I wanted to let you know what happened because you’ve been so patient, and so understanding, and you deserve to know what’s been going on”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So she told him everything. How she confessed her feelings to Mako, the rejection and how they’d fought about the date with Bolin after it happened. How her feelings for him ambushed her after the match, her talk with Pema and the realizations that came with it, and finally clearing the air with Mako to smooth things over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re pretty much caught up now. What do you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s good to know the whole story”, Bolin responded. “But I gotta know, what made you want to bring this up now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want things getting awkward between us”, Korra answered. “And I also just found out the other woman Pema was talking about was actually Lin and I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hang on a second”, he interrupted with a raised finger, taking a moment to comprehend what he had just heard. “Lin </span>
  <em>
    <span>Beifong</span>
  </em>
  <span>? The chief of police? The woman who seems annoyed with everything in existence?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, and probably yes”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow. Guess Tenzin and Pema must have </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>loved each other to be willing to break </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>heart”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly!”, Korra exclaimed. “That’s why I feel kinda guilty. Because I could have messed up Mako and Asami for what I thought was ‘love’ but was just a crush. And I also feel bad because you’ve been so sweet, and funny, and charming, and I should have realized that right away”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bolin looked back into her eyes and said “You really feel that way about me?”, with a tone that seemed to be teasing her, although she noticed a little pink in his cheeks that probably matched her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do. You...are one of a kind, Bolin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cheeks turned redder after hearing that. Then, he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, the edges of their lips making slight contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that for?”, Korra asked as she could feel her face getting hotter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I like you. And you’re pretty. And you had a little sauce right there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(--)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While the Fire Ferrets had expected a difficult fight as the underdog, they hadn’t expected it to be four on three. The entire time, Tahno and his team were using tactics clearly against the rules, ranging from illegal headshots, hosing, out of zone earthbending, water blasts filled with rocks to even an icing move that caused him to belly flop into the pool, making him wonder if the ref had been promised a new satomobile. The only enjoyable part of the match for him had been watching Korra embarrass Tahno in a tiebreaker that ended up with his helmet being launched into the stands and a desire to “send them to a watery grave”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bolin was just emerging from the water with his teammates after their third round knockout ready to give the referee an earful when he saw flashes of electricity in the stands. He then looked around to see an equalist he recognized with a weird mustache from the rally ready to electrocute them again. Unfortunately Korra wasn’t able to waterbend him in time and they all passed out from the shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He, Korra and Mako woke up tied to one of the ring supports with Amon above them speaking about his plans for world domination or something when they noticed their opponents crawling out of the pool, probably stripped of their bending. Bolin couldn’t help feeling pity for their fate, thinking even if they were jerks, they didn’t deserve </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mako began wondering how they would get out when Bolin noticed Pabu swimming toward them. Following a brief demonstration of what he wanted the fire ferret to do, Pabu chewed through their ropes with Bolin reminding himself that he owed his buddy treats and a belly rub later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra told them she was going after Amon, but dove in the water to launch herself in the air before Bolin could tell her to be careful. Mako then said he was going to find Asami to make sure she was alright, while Bolin went to go help Tenzin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fortunately the man appeared safe, and explained that he and Lin had been ambushed by equalists with gloves that could electrocute and stun their victims. Mako showed up a few moments later, saying that he wasn’t able to find Asami, and Tenzin reassured him that the spectators had been evacuated when the ring exploded. All three of them looked up to the roof after that, and could only watch the Avatar and the chief of police battle with the escaping equalists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A chill ran down Bolin’s spine when he saw Korra fall through the glass, and he was about to impulsively launch himself into the air with an earthbending pillar to catch her when the chief pulled off metalbending acrobatics that felt like they would belong in a circus act. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After sprinting over to where the two had safely landed, Bolin pulled Korra into a tight hug, expressing relief that she was okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can't believe that Amon did this on my watch”, Lin said with a look of shame. “I played right into his hand”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He played all of us”, Tenzin responded in the hope of reassuring her. “Republic City is at war”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzin’s words caused Bolin to reflect in disbelief at how much their home and lives had changed, seeming like their match with the Wolfbats had happened months ago instead of within the last half hour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bolin then realized he and Mako were probably gonna need a new place to live.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In this chapter I wanted to give a better explanation of what probending meant to Mako and Bolin than what we got on the show, and I do plan to give more information on their parents later in the story.  I thought the date for Bolin and Korra was a good way for her to explain what was going to Bolin, as well as give them more time together as a couple. Naga and Pabu stories ARE canon btw, check out republic city hustle short and 'friends for life' comic by dark horse.  As for the final match, I wanted to give my theory on what Mako, Bolin, and Tenzin had done when Korra and Lin were chasing Amon and the equalists.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Aftermath I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tensions mount when Korra begins to suspect Hiroshi Sato is working for the Equalists.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had taken a bit of convincing on Korra’s part, but eventually Tenzin caved and made arrangements for Mako and Bolin to live on Air temple island. Immediately after he had agreed, Korra rode over on Naga to the damaged arena, finding the brothers packing up the belongings in their apartment, reminiscing about the good times they had there. However, when she told them the news, they seemed more uncomfortable than relieved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, Korra. That sounds really awesome and we’d love to come live you buuuut...”, Bolin said while he trailed off and started rubbing the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Asami already offered to let us live with her and her dad at the Sato estate”, Mako finished, sparing his brother from breaking the news. Korra must have appeared disappointed upon hearing this, because Bolin appeared apologetic and about to offer an explanation or an apology, but she tried to play it off before he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, don’t worry about it. This way you get to live the life of luxury, right?”, Korra said with a tone that she hoped was reassuring. “Plus, now you won’t have to deal with the lecture Tenzin planned for you”. That got a small smile out of him, with hers becoming more genuine in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Korra”. The realization that Asami was in the room with them had made things more awkward on the Avatar’s part. “I was hoping you’d stop by”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was about to head back out, actually”. Korra didn’t have any jealousy towards Mako’s girlfriend anymore, but she couldn’t help feeling annoyed with her for ruining what she had planned. “I’ll see you guys some other time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about tomorrow?”, Asami offered. “I’d love for you to come by and visit the estate”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know...there’s a lot of stuff going on right now I need to deal with”. That wasn’t a lie on Korra’s part. Now that she wasn’t participating in the pro bending tournament anymore, Tenzin had made the suggestion that she resume trying to learn meditation and airbending. That was in addition to Tarrlok pestering her to rejoin his task force, if only to show off for the city that he was the one that should be leading the charge against Amon instead of Lin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Aw, come on Korra!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” A high-pitched voice she didn’t recognize caused her to look and see that her boyfriend was holding Pabu up to his face in an effort to make her reconsider. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You deserve a little rest and relaxation after all this craziness. We could take a swim in Asami's pool. It’ll be fun! " </span>
  </em>
  <span>Even the fire ferret was encouraging her, making swimming motions with his paws.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pabu</span>
  </em>
  <span>”. It wasn’t the way she had hoped, but at least she’d be able to spend some time with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great, we’ll see you tomorrow”, said Asami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After leaving the apartment and arena, Korra went to the police station to meet with Tenzin and Lin, who were in the middle of interviewing Mr.Sato about his account of what happened during the finals the other night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Korra”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was good that he said something, because she probably wouldn’t have even recognized Tahno otherwise. His demeanor was completely different, slumping over on the bench while staring at the ground, bags under his eyes and his normally styled hair a complete mess. It made her wonder how the gang leaders at Amon’s rally were handling their fate, while pushing away any thoughts of what Bolin would be like if she and Mako hadn’t been quick enough before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, I know we're not exactly pals, but I'm sorry about Amon taking your bending.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks. I've been to the best healers in the city, but whatever Amon did to me, it's permanent. You gotta get him for me, please”. Korra gave him a nod, but couldn’t help feeling a small panic internally about Amon’s ability to take away bending being proven true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few seconds later Hiroshi Sato appeared with Tenzin and Lin, the businessman promising to do whatever he could to bring the Equalists to justice. Korra didn’t know much about the man apart from the sponsorship of their team or the few interactions with his daughter, but he seemed trustworthy at a glance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(-)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning after meditation, Korra decided to follow through on her agreement to visit the mansion. After climbing the gigantic estate stairs, she was greeted at the door by who she assumed was one the servants at the mansion. She then got escorted through multiple hallways that eventually led to a room with a large pool that contained Mako and Asami, with Bolin and Pabu jumping off the fountain statue to create a large splash that ended up soaking the other two occupants. Mako explained that they had settled in quickly, although Asami had forgotten to actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>ask</span>
  </em>
  <span> her dad if they could stay, to which she responded that she smoothed it over and said "It's easier to ask for forgiveness than permission".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra took note of the irony a little bitterly, since that was her usual way of handling things with Tenzin. And the one of the few times she had actually tried to be responsible had led to her being spurned for someone who had used her normal tactics. However, few chirps from Pabu caused her to look and see the fire ferret totally soaked while resting on the completely relaxed Bolin, floating along in the pool without a care in the world. </span>
  <em>
    <span>At least he seems like he's enjoying himself. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"So anyway, what do you have planned for us today", Korra asked Asami. "Shopping? Makeovers?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ooh! I vote makeovers!", Bolin suggested as he used one arm to splash a little water in Mako's direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Actually, I had something a little more exciting in mind. Just gotta dry off first", Asami said as she used the ladder to climb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Bolin pushed himself out of the pool and called over to her. "Korra, this guy is the greatest, check it out!" He then cleared his throat and put on a serious face. "Please, good sir, fetch me my towel", he said with a formal tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Master Bolin", the butler complied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master Bolin! Ha, I love this guy”. As Pabu climbed on his head, Bolin asked to be patted dry, which the butler did with a technique that Korra wondered was more efficient than waterbending.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellent job, but please, don’t forget master Pabu”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t dream of it, sir”. The poofy mess the fire ferret became on top of Bolin’s grinning face was one of the cutest things Korra had ever seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I said, he’s the greatest”, Bolin said as he gave the man a hug strong enough to lift him off of the ground. The butler looked shocked at first at receiving such strong affection, but then gave a small smile and pat on Bolin’s arm, probably a signal that he wanted to be put down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(-)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami gave Korra a pleasant surprise when she led the four of them to a racetrack not far from the mansion itself. When they got there, the heiress explained that this was where Sato industries test-drives their new satomobiles. Sometime while watching though, Korra decided to lean her head against Bolin, her temple resting on his shoulder while he responded by taking her hand in his. Taking a look down at their fingers intertwined, she couldn't help but wonder if this had just turned into a double date.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pretty cool, huh?", Asami asked with a hint of self-satisfaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra had to admit it was way better than shopping or a makeover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you ever been behind the wheel of a satomobile?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The only thing I know how to steer is a polar bear dog”. Even that gave her some difficulty, remembering all the things and people Naga had run into when they first arrived in Republic city. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You want me to take you for a spin?" Korra looked up at her with wide eyes and a big grin on her face. "Sure!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The experience she'd had in the passenger seat was unlike anything she'd thought it would be, from the speed of the wind in her hair, the thrill of overtaking the other driver, and the slight fear when the two satomobiles touched. When they pulled over after winning the race, Korra had to admit that she didn't think they'd make it, with Asami joking that she enjoyed mixing it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra then decided to apologize to her, admitting that she misjudged her based on her father's wealth. Asami explained it was a common misconception for people to assume she was daddy's helpless little girl, and that she'd actually been taking self defense classes since she was a little girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the group returned to the mansion, Bolin sped off to the bathroom, claiming it was an emergency. Asami gave Korra directions to a powder room upstairs, first door on the right, as she needed to go as well, but not as much as Bolin apparently had to. While washing her hands, she noticed a powder sponge right next to the sink. As Korra picked it up she wondered if this was how Asami put on makeup. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Apparently not, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she realized as she emerged from the cloud of powder she had accidentally created in the middle of a coughing fit. Once that subsided, she heard a voice coming from behind a closed door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I assure you, everything is going exactly as we planned". The voice sounded somewhat familiar to Korra, so she snuck up to get a better idea of what they were saying. "Yes. Luckily, the Cabbage Corp investigation has bought us some more time". At that she peered through the keyhole to see a man on the phone, seated behind a desk. "Trust me, by the end of the week..." (</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mr. Sato?</span>
  </em>
  <span>) "we'll be ready to strike!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra quickly hurried away from the door, trying to process what she just witnessed. She remembered Lin telling her about the raid on cabbage corp finding plenty of evidence based on an anonymous tip. Did Mr. Sato frame his business rival to throw off suspicion of his own actions? Was he the one actually working with the equalists?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had to leave. She had to tell Tenzin and the chief. Asami and the others seemed disappointed that she had to go so soon, but Korra made an excuse about having to babysit Tenzin's children, while pretending not to hear Bolin's offer of assistance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later that day outside the police station, Lin and Tenzin agreed that what Korra had heard was enough to look into Hiroshi Sato. They also explained that the man had a good motive as well. Apparently twelve years ago a firebender had broken into the Sato estate and killed his wife and the mother of his child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra felt grief and pity for the family for hearing that, remembering how Mako had told her about how he and Bolin lost their parents, and the effect it had on both of them. Her thoughts refocused when Tenzin mentioned the event could have created a hatred for benders that he's secretly harbored all this time, and Korra reminded herself of her duty to protect Republic city from the equalists. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(-)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Mako and Asami walked away, Korra was stroking Naga’s fur, trying not to let her frustration with the situation boil over. It wasn’t a total surprise that the search of Future Industries hadn’t revealed any criminal activity, considering that Mr. Sato wouldn’t have agreed to a factory search if there was a risk of exposing criminal activity. However, his explanation of cabbage corp and being ready to strike hadn’t sat well with her, and the slight condescension she felt when the man blamed her “overactive imagination” reminded Korra of Tenzin’s theory of secret animosity towards benders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, the main source of her anger was her interaction with Mako. When Korra had told him and Asami about her suspicions of Hiroshi, he had seemed angrier about it than the daughter of the man Korra was accusing. After the search of Future Industries was completed by the police , </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mako and her had a falling out. His decision to stand by Asami and her father wasn’t surprising, although it hurt when he told her that continuing the investigation would end their friendship. But when Mako accused her of only doing this out of jealousy of him and Asami, Korra had to resist the temptation to slap him. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Does he really think that little of me?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought</span>
  <em>
    <span>.  “That I’m only thinking about him when I’m with his brother? Even if I was jealous, does he think I’m petty enough to have his girlfriend’s dad arrested because he’s not dating me”? </span>
  </em>
  <span>The frustration in her dwelled when she realized the impact their fight would have on her actual relationship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Korra, wait"!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bolin had been unusually quiet the entire time while they had investigated Mr. Sato, probably to avoid saying something that might put him in a bad position with her or Mako. It would be like him to try and keep everyone happy. But he wasn't going to be able things as they were before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bolin, if you're going try to talk me out of looking into Mr. Sato, don't b-".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I wanted to help you," he interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned around, unable to hide her surprise hearing that. "Wait, what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look, I saw you and Mako talking. You both looked mad, and I'm guessing since he left with Asami that he thinks Mr. Sato is innocent and you don't".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Something like that".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you're only doing this because you're jealous of Asami, and if you keep this up he doesn't want to be friends anymore, right"? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Impressive.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She shouldn't have been that surprised that he knew him so well though. They were particularly close, even for siblings, but that was likely a result of growing up on the street together, which was a bond she didn't want to come between. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, pretty much. But Bolin, does Mako know you're doing this"?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess", he shrugged. "I mean, he looked back at me when I wasn't leaving with him and Asami, and gave me that glare of his, so he probably has an idea of what I'm up to”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Glare"?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, you know" he paused to change his appearance, messing up his hair to imitate Mako, squinting his eyes, sticking out his jaw. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"The glare"</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra couldn't stop herself from laughing at his somehow both accurate and terrible impression. She really appreciated that he was always able to cheer her up like that. But she regained her composure once she remembered what the situation was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look Bo, I appreciate you trying to help, but I don't want to get you in trouble with Mako too".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, but we're brothers, and we're stuck with each other no matter what, so don't worry about that. Either way, this is bigger than me and him if Mister Sato is working with the equalists, and it’s his problem if he can’t see that. Those guys kidnapped me and nearly took my bending, and I owe you for stopping that".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to help me because of that. I told you, it wasn't a big deal.", Korra said while looking at the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes it is a big deal!” The earnesty in his voice caused her to look back up at him to see an encouraging smile. “You tracked me down, snuck into a rally full of equalists, and created that fog to get me out before Amon could do anything to me”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry”. She ironically felt a little guilt at the compliment, not really thinking how scary the experience must have been for him, considering how terrified she felt in her own face-to-mask encounter with Amon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you saying sorry for? I just wanted you to give yourself some credit”, he kept the smile on his face, while also wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She truly felt lucky in that moment, not just because of his support, but that she had told Bolin what had happened between her and Mako during the tournament earlier. It would have been much more awkward and uncomfortable to try to explain it now, and even worse if he’d found out about it from his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Korra felt a small piece of paper being put in her hand. When she took a look at it, she realized that it was a note. After she read it to Bolin, Tenzin and Lin, they all went under the north end of the Silk Road Bridge at midnight, per the instructions that had been written. When they arrived, a warehouse worker told them that the gloves used by the equalists in the arena attack.had actually been manufactured by Hiroshi Sato. He also said there was a secret factory underneath the Sato mansion where there was a new weapon being made. Once they processed what the worker had told them they went to return home when Korra was stopped by Bolin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, um, is that offer to live on air temple island still available? Because going back to the mansion now would be....awkward."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It should be. Tenzin?" The man turned around when he heard his name. "Is it still okay for Bolin to stay with us on the island"?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, we still have rooms available in the boys dormitory". Then he had a stern look on his face. "But I'll warn you right now young man, any funny business with you and Korra and you'll be sleeping in the sky bison pen instead!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warning apparently went right over Bolin's head. “Ooh, you have a sky bison </span>
  <em>
    <span>pen</span>
  </em>
  <span>? That’s so cool! I’ve never even </span>
  <em>
    <span>seen </span>
  </em>
  <span>a sky bison before!” He continued to ramble about how much he loved the animal, while Tenzin gave a sigh of exasperation and slight relief, any fears about Bolin’s intentions apparently gone. However, he couldn’t help giving Korra a flat stare with a raised eyebrow, and she gave the man an angry glare right back, as she felt he was questioning her taste in boys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzin gave an uncomfortable cough at that, and decided to move on. “Anyway, do you have anything else to bring with you right now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just Pabu”. The fire ferret climbed back onto Bolin’s shoulder as if on cue. “All my clothes are at the Sato mansion, but if you need me to I can make this outfit last a few d-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That won’t be necessary”, Tenzin interrupted. “We have air acolyte robes that should be your size to avoid any...hygiene issues.” Bolin gave him a sheepish grin at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, we should get home, it seems like we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Bolin, you should fly back with me on Oogi, since Korra will have to ride Naga through Yue Bay”. The boy’s giddiness at hearing that caused her to chuckle, while Tenzin smiled with an eye roll and went over to prepare the animal for leaving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well uh, see you in a few minutes, I guess”, Bolin said, moving closer with a slight uncertainty in his voice, and all Korra could say in that moment was “Yep”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he closed his eyes and leaned in, probably to kiss her on the cheek again, when she acted on an idea that suddenly popped into her head. Putting her hand on his face, Korra changed his movement and her position just slightly enough so that their lips pressed against each other instead. Bolin apparently hadn’t noticed that his motion was changed until that moment, the way his eyes snapped open, but instead of backing away, he simply closed them with hers, allowing them to continue for just a few seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they pulled apart, Korra had a nervous smile on her face, Bolin was wide-eyed with a goofy grin, and they both had a deep red on their cheeks. Breaking eye contact for a brief moment, she noticed that Tenzin was still focused on Oogi, and decided to encourage Bolin to head over there before the man caught on.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I enjoyed the interaction between Bolin and Asami's butler on the show, so I changed it a little bit so the man's hard work wasn't for nothing. It also bugged me that Bolin wasn't there during the police searching future industries in the episode, so I changed that as well. Next chapter will have more of Bolin's perspective, I swear!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Aftermath II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bolin spends time with the air nomad family before continuing the investigation into Hiroshi Sato.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bolin was stirred from his slumber by the feeling of something bouncing on his mattress. He let out something between a groan and a yawn, and groggily opened his eyes to see the cause of the disturbance was a small boy with a shaved head jumping up and down on his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Finally, </span>
  </em>
  <span>you're awake", the little boy exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks to you", Bolin responded with no bitterness while running a hand through his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mommy and Daddy told me to get you up for breakfast, but they said I couldn't use airbending. They also wanted to give you those”, the child said, pointing to the dresser that had a pair of folded air acolyte clothes next to a sleeping Pabu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks”, Bolin said, for both the robes and the restraint shown by the kid. “Meelo, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you know that?”, he questioned with a face that showed confusion and amazement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw you at that big fancy party for Korra a while ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah. Daddy said I don’t have to go to those anymore”. Meelo let out a giggle while saying that, while Bolin chuckled, both reliving the memory of the boy’s infamous mistake of thinking a punch bowl was actually a toilet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bolin then pushed himself out of bed and walked over to the dresser. He picked up the outfit with one hand while giving Pabu a little head petting with the other to wake the fire ferret up. He glanced downward to notice the kid staring back up at him, and he couldn’t help but wonder if that was how he looked to Mako when they were younger. He appreciated the attention, but he still wanted to get dressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, just need to get changed, could you give me a minute?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh sure, sorry”, Meelo exclaimed, quickly heading towards the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem. Pabu, please keep him company”. His buddy gave a chirp that seemed to be agreement, and he hopped off the dresser to follow the kid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Meelo was behind the now closed door, he continued the conversation. “It’s good to finally have another boy here”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have your dad, don’t you? Besides, what’s wrong with your sisters?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy doesn’t count, he’s too old”, he responded with a bit of annoyance. “And Jinora and Ikki don’t ever wanna do anything I wanna do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>you kids like to do for fun?”, Bolin asked, thinking it couldn’t hurt to get on the good side of the children.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jinora just wants to read books, all Ikki cares about is boys and kissing, and neither of them want to try new airbending stuff with me”, Meelo responded with clear disappointment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I may just be a humble earthbender, but I’d love to see your bending moves if I can show you mine”, Bolin offered while putting on the top part of the robe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awesome!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bolin felt cheery at the boy’s excitement, and was about to leave the room when he noticed in a mirror that his hair was an absolute mess. Not wanting to delay meeting the family any further, he merely took the time to make himself presentable instead of giving himself his usual look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he finally left the room, he saw Pabu curled up on top of Meelo’s, as if to imitate a hat or a full head of hair. The three then went down the hallway that led to a room that contained Korra, a large table filled with food, and four other people wearing the same outfits as the two boys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost immediately after entering, Bolin was accosted by the younger of the two girls. “Hi. Nice to meet you. I’m Ikki. That’s Jinora, she has a crush on you”, she said while pointing at her sister who had her face buried in a book before immediately returning her attention to him. “You’re Bolin right? Korra’s boyfriend? Mako’s little brother? How old are you? You earthbend right? Can you metalbend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ikki...”, said Tenzin and another woman he assumed was the girl’s mother, preparing to chastise their daughter, but Bolin quickly reassured them. “It’s ok. Yes, yes, yes, sixteen, yes, and not yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl stared in wonder at his rapid answers before they were encouraged to sit down to eat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Bolin”, Tenzin started. “My wife and I would like to know what kind of boy we’re having live in our home”. He felt himself tense at the man’s tone, and it must have been noticeable since Korra looked like she was about to reprimand Tenzin until his wife stepped in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Relax</span>
  </em>
  <span>, sweetheart. We just want to get to know you a little. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>my name</span>
  </em>
  <span> is Pema”. She said that last part with a sly look toward her husband, who looked away in slight embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh. Alright ma'am."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can call me Pema, it's fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll work on that, ma'am", and Bolin gave an awkward smile at that slipup, while Tenzin seemed a little less stern, and continued the conversation. "So Korra said she met you through pro bending. How long have you been doing that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"About three years. It started when I was thirteen and Mako was fifteen. We were doing a job taking bets for a match when we saw the guy we were working for paying off one of the team's earthbenders, Toza, to lose the fight on purpose. This guy's one of my favorites, so go up to him later and beg him not to throw the fight, but he said he was all kinds of broke. He ended up listening to me though, because he ended up winning by himself with a knockout! But the guys Mako and I were working for found out I told him not to throw the fight, so they got mad, but Toza protected us, gave them the money back, and said he'd show us how to be probenders and help us find a place to live”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bolin had to take a breath after letting all that out, noting that it was probably for the best that he hadn’t given the family all the details. He wasn’t sure if Korra had told Pema and Tenzin the full story of his childhood, but Bolin figured it was best not to mention the people he and Mako had been working for were actually Triple Triad members, at least not in front of the children without really being able to understand their situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't something he was ashamed of, considering their lack of options, but explaining why they had ended up so desperate would probably mean talking about what happened to their parents, and that was a much tougher subject, certainly not appropriate for the current situation. Bolin then just realized he wasn't really prepared to handle follow up questions from the kids, but fortunately Korra spoke up before they were able to ask him anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hang on....Toza....was that the guy that caught me sneaking into the arena?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he’s actually the gym manager now”, he said with enthusiasm and a bit of relief he hoped wasn’t noticeable, before turning to face everyone else at the table. “That’s how we first met actually. I was getting ready for a match and walking towards the ring entrance when I noticed the two of them talking. She was saying she was ‘looking for the bathroom’, but Toza didn’t believe her and was about to call security when I stepped in and said she was with me, and then I showed her where she could watch us play from”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>But</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I had to clarify we were just friends first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra said it with a smile, but for some reason he felt the need to defend himself again. "I honestly wasn't implying anything, I was just trying to annoy Toza enough to leave you alone. Which it did, so you're welcome”. He wasn’t looking towards her when he said that, but Bolin could tell she was rolling her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the older of the two girls, Jinora, asked a question. “So how did Korra end up on your pro bending team?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The waterbender that was on our team before didn’t show up for our match, so Korra filled in at the last minute. She helped us get in the tournament so we offered her a spot on the fire ferrets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two girls must have been hoping for a longer story, because almost right after he finished Ikki had a follow up. “So when did you ask out Korra?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That took Bolin by surprise. “Oh, um, well....I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pema then fortunately came to his rescue. “It’s ok, you don’t have to share anything you don’t feel comfortable talking about”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like they haven’t heard about it anyway”, Korra muttered under her breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never mind”, she quickly said to brush off his concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(-)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Bolin had finished sharing stories, the group dug into the meal that had been prepared. He was full of praise for Pema’s cooking, even offering to help her out in the kitchen when she needed help, saying he was hoping to learn a few things himself. Even Pabu seemed to agree, enjoying the attention from the children as they snuck him food under the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, when the sounds in the room were only of people chewing, Korra noticed that Bolin’s face would get a bit sad, not really looking up from his food. But if she tried to reassure him in any way, he would put on a happy face and look at her as if nothing was wrong. So when he volunteered to do the dishes as thanks for letting him stay, Korra offered to help, saying it would go faster with her waterbending, while privately hoping it would be a chance to figure out what was wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the two of them got started and everyone else left the room, Korra began inquiring about what she thought might be bothering him. “By the way, sorry about Tenzin doing that whole interrogation stuff before. I think he’s just trying to make sure Jinora and Ikki don’t get any ideas about bringing boys over when they get older.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No big deal, thought it might be something like that”. That should have been encouraging to her, but Bolin said it with a tone that she wasn’t used to hearing from him. So Korra brought up another topic that it could be about. “Jinora and Ikki weren’t too annoying, right? Just a heads up, they’re probably gonna be asking you a lot about our dating life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were fine, nothing to worry about. Are you doing okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Monkeyfeathers, he caught on</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Since he knew something was up, Korra thought she might as well be direct now. “I’m fine, I was just worried about you, cause you seemed a little down during breakfast”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Well, I was having such a good time with you and everyone else, but I realized I hadn’t had a family meal like that since.....anyway, this whole morning kind of made me think about them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bolin didn’t say it directly, but it was a safe assumption that the “them” he was referring to was his parents, now recognizing the way he was speaking was similar to when he told her that they passed away. “Do you want to talk about it? I mean, if you don’t, I completely understand, I just thought maybe....”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, I know you’re trying to help. Anyway, it’s not like I can’t stand the idea of talking about them, that’s more Mako’s thing”. His expression showed frustration, and although he hadn’t shown it before when he offered to help yesterday, Korra was wondering if having time to think on what had happened left Bolin feeling anger toward his brother, but he quickly offered an explanation for his older sibling. “Maybe it’s because he’s older, has more memories or something like that”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you remember? Only if you’re okay with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bolin took a deep breath and let out a sigh. “I think their names were San and Naoki. Feels weird to remember that for some reason. Mako got his looks from our mom, but I look more like our dad. Neither of them could bend, so it was a pretty big surprise when the two of us started doing it. I mentioned it before, but we all loved probending. Our Mom’s favorite team was the Dragons, but Dad loved the Badgermoles. The only time they would ever argue is when they played against each other”, he said with a sad laugh. “For one of our birthdays they had actually gotten tickets for all of us to go see a match. We didn’t have much growing up, so they weren't great seats, but we didn’t care. We usually listened on the radio, and that was probably the only time it wasn’t playing music”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really”, asked Korra, trying to take in what he just said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, our mom loved music. I think she might have been a musician or something. It was playing all the time, she loved to dance and cook with my dad. She also had this pipa that she used to play for me and Mako before we went to sleep. I always wanted to get one and teach myself how to play so I could panhandle for money when I was old enough, but it wasn’t really something we could ever afford to get.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember anything else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A few stories, I’ll tell you about them some other time. We should probably finish these dishes soon before we end up getting an earful from Tenzin".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bolin did seem a little more cheerful, but she would still see a little pain in his eyes. "I'm sorry", Korra said with a dejected tone. "I didn't mean to push you or anything like that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked back at her in surprise. "What? No no no!" He said this while putting her into a tight hug, with both of his arms wrapped around her, one hand on her waist and the other moving up and down her back. After a few moments, he explained. "It kind of sucks now, but it's better to think about the happy stuff with them".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unlike the hug Bolin had given her after the semifinals, Korra reciprocated his act right away, putting her arms around him so her hands were connected behind his back, while resting her head on his shoulder. While she didn't have any romantic thoughts during their embrace, she did enjoy the comfort of the moment, except that they were both hugging each other with wet hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks", he said a few seconds later. "For listening".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anytime."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know that goes for you too, right?", Bolin questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Appreciate it". Korra then took a glance over to the sink. "We should get back to working on that".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not quite yet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But you just said th-". She cut herself off, not really wanting the moment between them to end either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(-)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If we're wrong about this.....".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, I'm fired. But the priority is protecting Republic city. We can't allow Amon to get his hands on another weapon".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bolin decided it was best not to join in on the conversation with Tenzin and the chief, instead just silently agreeing about the risk. He'd accepted there'd be fallout between him and Mako when he'd decided to help Korra with her investigation, but he felt they'd be able to work that out, if for no other reason than they each were the only family they had left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But raiding the Sato mansion based on information they had no way of knowing was true was a bigger risk than he'd anticipated. Lin having to resign would be a problem, but he also wondered how it would look to people if they didn't find anything to incriminate Mr. Sato, and how the equalists would probably use it as evidence of the "persecution" of non benders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they entered the estate and explained their reasons for being there, Asami's skepticism wasn't a big surprise to him. Bolin did notice that Mako was unusually quiet, probably because he and Korra had shown up with the police instead of an apology.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami then led them to the workshop she said her dad was in, only to find it unoccupied. After one the officers explained they hadn't seen anyone leave while observing the building, the chief theorized that he didn't leave where they would see him leaving. She then metalbent her suit to expose her foot, which she used to discover a secret tunnel that headed into the mountainside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't understand", Asami said, confusion clear in her voice. "There must be an explanation for all of this". Bolin wanted to comfort her somehow, but he couldn't find the words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra spoke up."Maybe you don't know everything about your father. I'm sorry", she added with sympathy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin then directed her officers into the tunnel, but stopped him, Mako, and Asami. "Uh-uh, you three stay up here".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?", Bolin asked with frustration. She hadn't had a problem with him tagging along before, but all of a sudden it was too dangerous? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chief Beifong didn't even acknowledge him. "Officer Song, keep an eye on those three".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra looked up at them with sadness in her eyes, but Bolin couldn't tell who it was directed towards. Then he tensed up, feeling familiar eyes looking at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned away. "Don't, Mako", he said with a voice not much louder than a whisper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bo, I-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I said </span>
  <em>
    <span>don't"</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he snapped, and that seemed to get the message across. Bolin was angry with his brother, sure, but there was more to the outburst than just that. He hated the feeling he had right now. That he needed to be coddled and protected. That he wasn't good enough. That he needed to be kept out of things for his own safety. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After hearing a loud noise, uncertainty and anxiety got the better of both him and Mako. They wanted to go down and find out, but the officer staying with them refused to budge. Bolin was able to tell Mako an idea he had to take care of the cop with a loud sniff and rubbing his nose while maintaining eye contact, and his brother fortunately caught on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Following a flaming sneeze and a trip over a rock sticking out of the floor, the two were able to subdue the man with the trick that had worked well in several other tight spots. "Sorry sir", Mako offered. "We know you were just doing your job."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, just stay put until the chief comes back. That sounds very familiar doesn't it, why? Because that's what you said", Bolin added while trying to rub in the irony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two went down into the tunnel, but not before Mako stopped Asami, telling her that he would "go find the truth for her", which caused his younger brother to look back at the girl in understanding, now that she was in a position he was familiar with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Bolin created an entrance through the floor of the closed off area, what he and Mako saw made them horrified. Korra, Tenzin, and Chief Beifong were all unconscious, while the police there to search the mansion were being loaded into trucks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You two were right", Mako murmured. "We gotta do something now".</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Well, duh",</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bolin thought to himself as he untied Korra and hoisted her onto his back, while Mako did the same with Tenzin. They both had a hand on Lin to carry her out when they were stopped by Mr. Sato and that weird-mustached guy again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Mako figured the man's true intentions out loud about how his generosity was actually a cover, the businessman made no denials, adding insult by saying the only difficult part was having his daughter spend time with bending street rats. Bolin saw a metal glove on the man's hand glow with electricity and braced himself for the pain when he heard Asami's voice cry out to stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Hiroshi tried to explain his actions to his daughter and his motivations for doing them, Bolin felt Korra wake up on his back, which provided him some relief. But that went away when he saw Mr. Sato offer Asami a glove and an offer to work by his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look on her face portrayed her feelings. She was overwhelmed and terrified. Whatever decision she made next, Bolin couldn't really blame her for it. But as she took the glove while trembling, it was hard not to assume the worst was about to happen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you, Dad"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she electrocuted him. Until he passed out. Then she took out the mustache guy really easily. He and everyone else were ironically stunned, but they snapped out of it when Lin woke up and told them all to get moving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back on the airship, Korra filled him in on what happened. How the informant had actually been a setup by Hiroshi, and how the "mecha tanks" he had created were able to defeat them rather easily. Then they heard Lin talking to Tenzin. How she had failed, that her men were being taken to Amon because she failed to realize a trap, and that she was going to resign so that she would be able to find her officers without the law's restrictions. Spirits help whoever got in her way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Mako walked toward them, and Bolin excused himself so they could talk in private. However, he was able to stay within earshot while staring out the window to give himself cover. He heard his brother apologize, saying it was difficult to believe that Asami's dad was an equalist. That seemed to be enough for Korra, as she said her offer to live on Air temple island was still available, but Bolin wasn't feeling as forgiving. To smooth things over between them, he felt that at the very least Mako should own up to what he had said to Korra after searching the Future industries factories. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Mako left to go comfort Asami, Bolin returned to Korra's side, both looking at the heiress with sympathy and gratitude. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In this story I plan for Bolin to bond a lot with Tenzin, Pema, and the air kids. Sort of take on the role of an older brother like Mako was to him, although a much more fun one. Also wanted to give more background on how things were with Mako and Bolin before they lost their parents, since the show never really touched on that much.</p><p>I know Bolin being mad at Mako is kinda out of character, but I have ideas for how it can end up changing Bolin and their dynamic a bit.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. When Extremes Meet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Korra faces off with Councilman Tarrlok as Equalist activity continues to rise in Republic City.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Welcome to your new home, Air temple island!”, Ikki said, full of enthusiasm, as the boat carrying Mako, Asami, and their luggage arrived at the dock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, welcome to my domain”, Meelo added while pointing to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why aren’t you sweet, little monk children”, Asami responded, walking off the ramp to join them and Korra, with Mako right behind them. The avatar was disappointed that Bolin wasn’t there to greet them, as he had offered to help Pema prepare lunch. She was worried about tension between him and his brother, but she was confident they would be able to sort it on their own, given that it hadn’t affected their rescue effort at the Sato mansion. At least he had Pabu come along with them to help supervise the moving of his stuff, with the added bonus of keeping the attention of the children.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By the way, what is this fuzzy creature?”, Meelo asked, as the focus of his question scurried between his legs to go and sniff Naga’s snout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is a fire ferret, an arboreal mammal common to the bamboo forest of the central Earth Kingdom”, Jinora answered. However, it wasn’t really heard by her siblings, as Ikki let out a squeal and chased Pabu around Naga, while Meelo clearly didn’t understand a word from the eldest sibling, choosing to go and hop on the polar bear dog, yanking her ears in an attempt to get her flying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami and Mako then gave their thanks for sending air acolytes to help with the move, noting their tireless work ethic while carrying a mountain of luggage that nearly ended up falling on Korra. When she told them that she thought they were only bringing a few things, Mako reassured her that it would have been a lot worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few moments later, Asami looked down at Meelo, who was staring at her with a gigantic grin on her face. "You're pretty, can I have some of your hair?" Mako made a remark about how he seemed to have some competition, while Korra reminded herself that she should have a talk with the boy. What he did may be cute now, but asking for hair from girls you like at an older age would lead to something.....unfortunate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the children led them to gates near the living quarters, Ikki pointed out the pens where the air bison slept, the temple built by Aang, and the greenhouses where they grew vegetables for food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that, Jinora directed Mako to the boy's dormitory with Meelo tagging along, but not before promising Asami that they would meet again soon. That was followed by a brief silence as Korra led her to the girl's dormitory, with Ikki alongside them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Asami, did you know that Korra likes Mako?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No. She did not. She did not just do that. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Korra knew that Ikki had no bad intentions in revealing those feelings, but the girl was apparently unaware that her feelings for the firebender had changed, let alone the implications of what she had just told his girlfriend. Acting on her second impulse, Korra took Asami by the arm and led her into one of the empty rooms, instead of her first impulse to fling Ikki into Yue Bay by her hair. However, the girl was upset after the door got slammed in her face, clearly not taking the hint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Run along, Ikki!" </span>
  <em>
    <span>For your own safety. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>After hearing a moan and cat noises for some reason, Korra turned her attention back to Asami.  "So, here's your room. I know this is a little more....rustic compared to what you're probably used to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think it's really charming", she responded. "And the best part about it, nothing here reminds me of my dad". Korra relaxed, knowing there was actually a subject more uncomfortable for her to talk about than what Ikki had just blurted out. After taking a moment so the blabbermouth would hopefully be out of earshot, Korra began to explain. "Look, about what she just said, about Mako, I just wanted to tell you that I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to explain yourself about that”, Asami offered. “Mako told me about what happened with you two during the tournament when Bolin went with you to Air temple island the other night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh”. Korra was left feeling a little lost for words hearing that, looking at the ground while twiddling her thumbs. While she did feel relieved that she didn’t have to talk someone through what had happened again, she didn’t want her friend to get the wrong impression of her either. “Aaand, you’re okay with it?”, Korra asked with a sheepish grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m not happy that it happened”, Asami answered with a small smile but with an annoyed tone that made Korra wince. “But when Mako told me, he seemed more worried about Bolin getting hurt than anything, but I remembered how you two were acting at the mansion, and I realized neither of us had anything to worry about with that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last part of Asami’s story had been told with a slightly teasing nature that made Korra blush a little, but she also felt a weight being lifted off her shoulders now that all that stupid stuff from before was out in the open, and they could all move on without any awkwardness or tension.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That blissful feeling was interrupted though when she heard knocking on the door. She better have not been eavesdropping again.  “Ikki, I swear if you don't leave us alone, I'm gonna-”. Her threat to use the avatar state was cut off when the doors opened to reveal her airbending teacher, clearly unamused by the misunderstanding. “Uh, hey Tenzin! Come right in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(-)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While dinner with the airbender family had been a mostly joyful experience, Bolin couldn’t help but notice that Korra was silent nearly the entire meal. It hadn’t got noticed by anyone else though, as Mako was telling stories of their exploits in the pro bending leagues to Tenzin and Pema, and Asami kept the girls attention with tales of romance, either ignoring or oblivious to Meelo staring at her with a look that made him wonder if that’s how he looked when watching Korra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of his girlfriend, she left immediately after everyone had finished eating, leaving him on dish cleanup duty with Ikki instead. That wasn’t a problem, since Bolin enjoyed conversation with someone who had as much to say as he did, but he really wanted a chance to check up on Korra like she had done for him after breakfast yesterday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they’d finished, Bolin decided to go looking for her, with Pabu leading the search party. After a few minutes, his buddy jumped through a bush, and he followed right behind him to see Korra sitting on the ground, staring at the statue of Avatar Aang with Pabu licking her cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey", Bolin spoke softly. "You doing alright?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine”, she responded, but her body language tipped him off that she wasn’t being honest with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I’ve only seen Pabu act like that when I-er Mako is crying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mako?”, Korra questioned, disbelief clear in her voice, but enough of a smile that made him want to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, totally. He does it all the time. I remember once where he stubbed his toe, he started bawling, for like, half an hour. Snot running down his nose and everything. Don’t tell him I told you that though, he’ll deny it...and get mad. At me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That got a small laugh out of her, so Bolin decided to inquire. “So do you want to tell me what’s bothering you, or would prefer to talk to Pabu?” He held the fire ferret up to his face again and cleared his throat in preparation of doing the voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll do, Bolin”, Korra responded while giving Pabu a belly rub. When he set his friend down, the fire ferret immediately hopped into her lap for additional affection. “I guess.....I just feel like the worst avatar ever right now”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Why?” Bolin was completely shocked by her negative feelings toward herself. He hadn’t known Korra all that long, but he never thought of her as a person who would lack confidence in herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's just that at that jerk ceremony for that new jerk police chief that jerk Tarrlok called me a half baked avatar". Bolin felt his expression darken hearing that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who the flameo does he think he is to talk to her like that? </span>
  </em>
  <span>But it didn't feel like he was getting the full picture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is there anything else bothering you? Because I find it hard to believe that you care that much about what that three-ponytailed jerk thinks.” He’d hoped that the jab at Tarrlok would cheer her up, but the look Korra gave him after saying that made him wonder if he’d made things worse. “What’s wrong with having three ponytails?”, she asked in a voice that sounded like she was about to cry again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He meant to respond with an explanation or an apology, but apparently part of his brain was malfunctioning as he could only stammer and utter complete gibberish. Fortunately, a smile grew on her face that he took as either mercy or revealing that he was just messing with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, he was kinda right though”, she eventually continued. “I still can’t airbend, or meditate, or talk to any of my past lives!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>still”</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he asked. “Aren’t you like, seventeen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but Aang was able to master all four elements, and the avatar state, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> end the hundred-year war when he was just twelve years old.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wasn’t he one hundred and twelve, technically? Besides it’s not like you two are the only avatars to ever exist”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know”, Korra answered with a sad tone. “But for as long as I’ve been training to be the avatar, it was always ‘Aang was able to do this’, or ‘Why can’t you be more like Aang?’. The only teachers I’ve had that didn’t treat me like that were Katara and Tenzin, and even then they were part of Aang’s family. I guess I’m just...reminded of him wherever I go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you decided to go out and stare at that big statue of him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The realization dawned on her. “Oh, shut up”, she said with a smile, fortunately able to see the humor in the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That statue has always seemed weird to me anyway. If that’s supposed to be part of a memorial, then why is it of Aang as a kid instead of what he looked like for most of his life?”. Kotta pondered this and seemed to show agreement, but he realized it was still probably best to change the subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, ok”, Bolin placated. “But look, airbending and spirituality are kinda intertwined, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. At least that’s what Tenzin’s been telling me when I get frustrated with meditating. But it’s so annoying! He, and all of his kids can do it so easily. Even Meelo, and he spends most of his time figuring out how to </span>
  <em>
    <span>snotbend</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pushing away mental pictures of what that would result in, Bolin kept talking. “Well, weren’t they all raised with the air nomad lifestyle? They’ve probably had years of practice. I mean even Aang was raised by monks before that whole ‘freeze myself and disappear for a century’ whoopsie”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess. But what does that have to do with me not being able to airbend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, isn’t it part of the air nomad way to detach yourself from the worldly concerns?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra gave that some thought. “So you think this airbending and meditation block could be because I’ve had to focus on Republic city and the equalists or something?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a theory. But it makes sense, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it does”, she admitted. “But how do you know about that stuff?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bolin couldn’t really be bothered by the surprise in her voice. It was completely understandable from his perspective that he didn’t really seem like a person who would be knowledgeable on a subject like that. “Oh, Iroh wrote about the four nations and elements in his book”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Iroh wrote a </span>
  <em>
    <span>book</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p><span>“Yeah, it’s in with my luggage if you ever want to read it yourself”, he offered, now recalling the last place he remembered having </span><em><span>General</span></em> <em><span>Wisdom: A guide full of advice and tea from the Dragon of the West. </span></em></p><p>
  <span>"Thanks", she said, leaning in and kissing him on the cheek. "I'm glad you found me out here. I guess with everything going on lately, I've been feeling really alone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're never alone, Korra."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aahh!" Bolin felt himself rise a foot in the air, not expecting to hear his brother's voice. "Clearly", he remarked with obvious annoyance while turning around. "Spirits, how long have you two been listening?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That last part was all we heard, honest", Asami explained, and Bolin figured it was probably best to take her word for it and move on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that, Mako and Asami offered Korra their help along with Bolin to stop the equalists. Even Meelo wanted to join, while creating a smell that reminded him of rotting meat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The new team Avatar then decided to head into the city to patrol, although they had to use a satomobile since Naga put her paw down at the idea of carrying four people on her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they had reached downtown, they heard over the radio that there was a jailbreak at police headquarters, with multiple officers chi blocked, and the escaping equalists were armed and dangerous. Asami explained that her father had police scanners put in all his cars, while sadly adding that now she finally understood why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a stroke of luck that they saw the fleeing prisoners speed by, giving them a chance to pursue. After creating a ramp with Korra to get past a truck, Bolin was able to stop one of the equalists on a motorcycle by taking out one of the wheels with earthbending, while Mako used a lightning bolt to disable another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two other cyclists tried to use a smokescreen to escape, but all it ended up doing was hiding that team avatar had been able to make a quick turn with another ramp. After Asami rammed the equalists off their bikes, she was able to dispose of them as well with the glove she got from her dad, since they gave Bolin and his brother more trouble than they would handle with their chi blocking and bolas. Mako was finally able to get the truck to stop when he used a lightning bolt to knock out the driver and cause a crash. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Afterwards, reporters showed up, and they had fun with the photo op, at least until Tarrlok showed up with police officers, showing clear unhappiness. Bolin figured it was best to stay out that argument and let Korra rub Tarrlok’s nose in the fact that they had done his job for him, but he felt a little uneasy at the man’s warning to stay out of his way, thinking of the risks of making an enemy out of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(-)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Korra and everyone else had gotten enough to eat, team avatar left the restaurant that Asami had paid for, and listened for an update on the police scanner in the satomobile. While they were waiting, Korra thought about the new laws that had been passed by Tarrlok during the council meeting earlier that day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t argue that criminalizing being an equalist made sense, given what had been going on, but the other rules Tenzin told her about gave her pause. Association with being an equalist felt like a slippery slope, and made her worried about Asami’s safety being at risk because of her father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra’s biggest concern however was the curfew put in place specifically for nonbenders. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>How would that even work”, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought to herself.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Would people out past curfew have to bend to avoid being arrested? Or would they need to show paperwork that certified them as benders?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>This train of thought was interrupted though as over the radio they all heard a report of armed equalists taking to the streets. Deciding to investigate, Mako hopped in the front seat next to his girlfriend, while Bolin took the chance to be a chauffeur for Korra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After you, milady”, he said with a fake fancy accent, while holding her door open with a bow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such a gentleman”, she complimented while entering the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they arrived at the borough though, they saw hundreds of people protesting in the middle of a blackout in front of a police barricade, not matching the description they’d heard before at all. One of the children had recognized Korra, and the woman holding her begged for help, saying she was their avatar too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tarrlok”, Korra said as she spotted him talking to a member of the task force.”Why is the power out in this borough?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Avatar Korra”, the councilman replied with clear disinterest. “You and your playmates have no business here. Go home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not going anywhere. These people haven’t done anything wrong and you don’t have the right to treat them like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This might as well be an equalist rally, and we can’t afford any leniency towards them”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re not equalists, they’re just normal people who want their power back on”, Asami retorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are the enemy!” Tarrlok then turned to the metalbending officers. “Round these equalists up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They complied with his order, using the barricades to encase people in groups, then lifting the ground underneath them to be put into the back of police trucks. As bystanders fled to avoid the same fate, Korra knew this had gone far enough. She was fortunately able to act quickly, bringing the lifted streets back down so everyone could escape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Let me go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra heard Asami’s voice and turned back around to see that Tarrlok had ensnared the girl’s arm with a water whip and told her she was under arrest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?", Mako shouted. "You can't do that!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Actually, I can", Tarrlok responded. "She's a nonbender out past curfew and her father is a known equalist conspirator".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let her go!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The councilman apparently didn't take kindly to the tone of Mako's request. "Arrest him </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>his brother", he told his officers, who immediately coiled their cables around the two brothers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra reacted on instinct, earthbending two massive rocks on either side of her. "Tarrlok!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I suggest you put those down and go back to the Air Temple, unless you want to join your friends in jail."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Korra, don't do it", Mako told her. "It's not worth it." She agreed without replying and reluctantly put the earth down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, we'll be alright", she heard Bolin tell her as he and his brother were being placed in the truck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll call Tenzin, he can get you guys out", Korra said. Bolin looked out and nodded in acknowledgment, while giving her a smile probably meant to be encouraging, but she still felt dismayed by the whole situation. Brushing off taunts from Tarrlok, she quickly headed to the police station to get her friends out of jail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, Korra wasn't able to help them, since the people at the front desk wouldn't give her any information. Even Tenzin speaking to the new chief wasn't enough, as they were told that all equalist suspects were being detained indefinitely. The airbender promised he would take the matter up with Tarrlok first thing tomorrow, while agreeing with the avatar that Saikhan was the worst chief of police ever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back at the island though, Korra was unable to sleep, instead dwelling on the trouble that Bolin, Mako, and Asami were in. Deciding it wasn't worth risking their safety by waiting until morning, Korra rode Naga into the city, but left the polar bear dog waiting outside as she went to confront Tarrlok on her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You and I need to talk", she said while entering his office through a window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After sending the council page home after confirmation that everyone else had done the same, Tarrlok addressed her intrusion. "You obviously have something on your mind? Spit it out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What exactly do you think you're doing, locking up all these people? You're doing everything Amon says is wrong with benders and it's gonna end up with more people supporting the equalists."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I disagree", the man replied with a surprising calmness. "Leniency isn't a luxury we can afford right now. You've seen firsthand what Amon and his group of radicals are capable of."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What does that have to do with locking up my friends and people protesting their power being cut off?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Consequences for dissent gives a reason to stay in line and not cause trouble until this matter is dealt with", Tarrlok explained with annoyance. "As for your friends, this vigilante justice you've been up to only puts innocent people at risk and undermines the authority of trained professionals."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"More like we're making you look bad", Korra muttered, just loud enough to be heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whether you like it or not, Republic city has been looking to me to stop the equalists from taking over. Do you think it should be someone else?" He added the question angrily after seeing her roll her eyes. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Former</span>
  </em>
  <span> chief Beifong, who would admit failure herself for her role in this mess? As for Tenzin, I doubt the man has the stomach for making the hard decisions. And I'll do both of us a favor and skip the explanation on why it shouldn't be you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Enough", Korra barked. "This isn't about me, Lin, or Tenzin. This is about you using your power to oppress and intimidate people".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And what exactly did </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> come here to do? Beg and plead for me to release your friends out of the kindness of my heart?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You and I are more alike than you think, Korra. We're both willing to go to the extreme to get what we want." Tarrlok held up a hand before she could argue. "Look, I'll make you a deal, you fall in line and rejoin my task force, and I'll have your friends released."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She realized that he had probably planned all along to arrest them to get to her. She wanted them out, but not at the cost of being a puppet. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They would understand.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. Whatever you did to get chief Saikhan in your pocket won't work on me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You will regret that decision", Tarrlok bitterly responded while turning his back to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why do you care so much about stopping Amon if you're gonna be just as bad?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The question apparently touched a nerve, as the councilman turned back around and used the waterfall behind his desk to attack her. She was able to put up a wall to defend herself, but not before being grazed by a couple of ice darts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra then used the wall in the office to send Tarrlok into the council chambers, one hand on a railing keeping him on the second floor. She asked if he still thought she was a half-baked avatar, but earthbended him down to the ground before he could answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra was about to encase him in rock and call the police, but her body stopped before she could move any rock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're in my way Avatar, and you need to be removed", Tarrlok said, as her limbs twisted against her will, causing her to fall to her knees in pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She recognized what this was from the stories she had been told. "You.......you're a bloodbender?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very observant."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How are you doing this", she questioned while writhing on the ground. "It's.....it's not a full moon!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There are a lot of things you don't know about me", he told her before sending her flying into a pillar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Korra slipped out of consciousness, she saw a vision in her head of the same room she was now in, with people she somehow recognized having their bodies being manipulated the same way as her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sokka.....Toph......Aang.... what's going on? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She snapped back to reality as she felt the rope around her body".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Taking you somewhere no one will find you. Say goodbye to Republic City, Avatar Korra. You'll never see it again!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra let out a scream of anger and fire, but Tarrlok managed to slam the door closed in time. She continued to struggle and shout, but it fell on deaf ears as she felt the truck speed off into the night. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter was a little longer than I planned, but it didn't feel like enough to be split into two. Wanted to give a theory behind Korra's airbending block, as well as give a better explanation for Tarrlok's actions, showing him as ruthless instead of being simply power hungry.  Also included Ikki snitching because that was one of my favorite moments in the show.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Out Of The Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Korra attempts to understand her visions, while Tenzin and Beifong search with the rest of team avatar to save her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The entire ride in the back of the truck, Korra was only able to think about how she had just been bloodbended, and the stories Katara had told her about the ability. The first time she had used it was as a young girl against an elderly woman named Hama. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was the person who had told Katara about bloodbending, as Hama learned how while being imprisoned in the fire nation, for the crime of being a waterbender from the southern tribe. Katara had been horrified by the idea of controlling people like that, only doing so to save Aang's life, and stopping Hama from kidnapping and imprisoning innocent people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second and last time she bloodbended was on a man she thought had killed her mother. In her own words, Katara had been like Hama in that moment, blinded by grief and rage enough to use someone's own body against them. Afterwards, she promised herself that she would never bloodbend again, and used her influence to make sure the act became illegal. And as Korra was lifted out of the truck by her own blood, she fully understood why. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Korra regained control of her body inside of a metal box in a basement in the middle of nowhere, she banged against the walls, telling Tarrlok he couldn't keep her locked up forever. Korra continued trying to yell for help and do everything she could to try and get the box open, but after a few minutes she realized it was futile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wondering what she should do instead, she remembered Tenzin telling her to meditate on her visions of Aang. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Well, since I can't think of anything else to do"</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Korra thought as she resumed the position taught to her and took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(-)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We need to talk", Mako spoke, breaking the silence of their prison cell. The two brothers hadn't said a word to each other since being put in their cell in a very ungentle fashion, and afterwards Bolin's thoughts were focused on Korra, and it was an easy guess that Mako was doing the same in regards to his girlfriend. Bolin knew things between them couldn't continue like this, but he wasn't feeling like he should be the one making the effort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok, so....talk."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You haven't spoken to me since the whole mess with Asami's dad. Are seriously still mad that I believed him over Korra?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bolin turned to look at Mako, trying to contain his frustration. "Is </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>what you think I'm upset about?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, what else could it be?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Spirits, is he actually that dense or does he hope I don't know about it? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bolin was partially tempted to end the conversation right there, but he remembered that this was something they needed to move past. "Oh, I don't know, maybe I'm mad because you told Korra that she was only looking into Mr. Sato because she was jealous of you and Asami? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Or, </span>
  </em>
  <span>maybe I'm mad because you told Korra that you'd stop being friends with her if she didn't drop the investigation!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mako seemed to be taken off guard by how direct Bolin had been, but returned to his normal demeanor. "Is that what Korra told you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I asked her if you had told her that because I thought you would think something like that, and she said you did, so don't you </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> act like she's lying!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok, ok, I'm sorry, alright?" Mako was clearly trying to calm him down, but Bolin wasn't in the mood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not alright! First of all, the fact that you think Korra's the kind of person that would accuse someone of working with terrorists just because their daughter is dating someone she likes. Second, that you think Korra's more focused on you even though she's dating </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Do you think she's only dating me because of you or something? Do you think I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> unappealing to girls? Do you think she's that shallow? And as for ending your friendship, did you expect me to break up with her just because you were mad at her? Or was that another decision you thought you could make for both of us?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? Bo, I....no...no...I...I'm sorry." He looked to Mako to see guilt and regret on his face, apparently not realizing until now how what he said before had affected him, and the thoughts that had been put in his head. Bolin felt slightly calmed by the sincerity in his brother's apology, but noticed that Mako had just taken a deep breath, which he usually did before trying to confess something. "Bolin, look, back during the tournament-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cut his brother off. "Before I asked Korra out, she told you that she thought you two were meant for each other, and you turned her down?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bolin had clearly surprised him, and the look on his face probably would have made him laugh if the situation were different. "She, uhhh, she told you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, we talked about it when we had lunch before the final against the wolfbats. She thought I deserved to know the truth." Bolin was glad that he'd been told what happened by Korra instead of Mako, but his tendency to keep things from him had put a strain on their relationship previously, although the same could be said for Bolin's own inability to keep his mouth shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you mad that I didn't tell you about what happened?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not about this, no."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fortunately Mako seemed to catch on to what he had meant. "Bolin, you know I only do that to protect you, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's another thing, Mako. I'm not six years old anymore. I can look after myself better than you think."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want to believe that bro, but what happened before, with the triads..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, if I had thought there was a chance of a bunch of equalists that knew chi blocking with crazy new tech no one knew about showing up, I would have asked Shady Shin for more money! Pabu's tricks weren't the draw I was hoping for, ok?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What Bolin had just heard felt like a cheap shot. Mako wouldn't have done any better against that ambush than himself or anyone else in that warehouse. He hadn't talked about it much, but it felt it had been made clear how scary the experience had been for him, at least enough not to have it brought up like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You didn't have to do that Bolin. I told you, I would've figured something out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, I know. You always do. But what exactly was your plan? Keep walking out into traffic until someone rich runs you over, and hope they'll give you money for the tournament?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know! But you shouldn't have put yourself at risk like that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just stop it! If you had done that it would have been selfless and brave, but since I did, it was stupid and reckless, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think you're st-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bolin interrupted his brother again. "Maybe I just wanted to be able to take care of us for once, instead of you doing everything all the time with me being a burden.” His voice lowered in volume throughout the outburst, until he slumped down against the wall, finally getting everything off his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not.....is that what you feel like?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sometimes, yeah", Bolin confessed. After a few moments of silence, he felt the need to clarify. Don't get me wrong, I'm not ungrateful. I know it was hard to look after both of us growing up. You were the one that had to take the most risks and make the hard choices, but I feel like we’re both old enough now that I can start doing more. I’m only two years younger than you, and if you can do all this hard and important stuff. I guess what I'm trying to say is...I don’t like how things are between us right now and I want them to be different.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Bolin”, Mako placated. “I can’t promise I’ll start treating you differently right away, but we’ll work through it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, bro. I’d give you a hug right now, but I just realized I seriously need to use the bathroom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do realize there’s no toilet in here, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ll just go in the corner then. And cover your ears, I can’t go with you listening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to listen”, Mako argued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Then don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brother gave an annoyed groan, but Bolin was then able to do his business in silence. He was just finishing up when he heard their cell door being opened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Asami!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh!” Bolin could feel himself turning red realizing the identity of the intruder. “Could I get a little privacy, please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright”, Mako asked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I guess I can’t.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, the chief busted me out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hate to interrupt the lover’s reunion and potty break”, Lin spoke up. “But Korra’s in trouble. Amon captured her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Bolin turned around, in shock at what he had just heard. He was about to inquire further when he let out a squeak, as his zipper had apparently taken on a life of its own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your fly was down”, Lin explained indifferently, as if she was telling him what time it was. Fortunately, she then said they needed to go to Tenzin’s office at city hall to find out more, so that he could concentrate on that, instead of the horrific fate he had barely avoided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they arrived, Tenzin had given them all lectures on not being in bed or in prison, but once he had gotten past that, the man repeated Tarrlok’s account of how Korra had been taken, leaving them all to ponder what their next move should be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bolin asked Tenzin if he had any leads, but the man was despondent. Saying that calling all morning hadn't yielded anything yet. Bolin then suggested that they should use Naga to track Korra, but apparently she was missing as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin then offered a theory that Korra was being held underground in equalists tunnels, which Bolin supported, saying when he had gotten kidnapped it had sounded like the truck entered a tunnel. Mako recalled chasing after him and led them all to an alley that had a familiar smell, according to Bolin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chief then did the same maneuver as she did in Hiroshi Sato's workshop, and told them there was a tunnel nearby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you do that”, Bolin asked. Find out there was a tunnel just by stomping with your foot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seismic sense”, the chief explained. “It’s how my mother sees with her feet. She taught me how to use it so I could learn how to metalbend".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's so cool! Think you would teach me how t-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay", Bolin responded, a little disrespected that she wasn't even willing to give some excuse or let him down easy, but arriving at the tunnel entrance and noticing motorcycle tracks, reminding him that they needed to find Korra as quickly as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After she metalbent the gate open, they walked to an intersection of tunnels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Should we split up to cover more ground?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nah", Bolin told Asami. "We don't know what we're walking into. There's a good chance they’ll try to ambush us”, going back to his own abduction again. “Better we stay together and go down one tunnel so they can’t pick us off”, he suggested while pointing towards the one furthest to the right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if Korra’s not down there?”, Mako asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we’ll go down the other tunnels until we find her!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look on Mako’s face made Bolin regret snapping at his brother. It wasn’t an unreasonable question. “Come on, you should be walking in front. You’re our only light source.” Mako then stepped forward with a flame in his hand, making eye contact with a nod to show that he recognized the unspoken apology.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few moments of walking, they had to hide to avoid equalists patrolling on motorcycles. However, they unknowingly revealed a secret entrance that Lin was able to open herself after watching the men enter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eavesdropping on two other equalists talk about prison deliveries. Tenzin figured that was where Korra was being held, and they then used a tram to surprise two guards, who ended up unconscious and tied up by Lin. She then told Bolin and Asami to keep an eye on them, but he decided to object.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. You’re not leaving me behind again.” He then looked over to Mako. “Can you make sure those guys don’t cause any trouble?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, sure”, he quietly responded, noticing the former chief looked ready to break Bolin in two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could make him regret being born though, Tenzin placed a hand on her shoulder, which seemed to calm her down, as she gave an angry sigh before doing her seismic sense maneuver again. “My officers are inside, but I don’t see Korra.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bolin decided to follow them into the corridor full of cells anyway, and ran into two more equalists that Tenzin was able to defeat rather easily, blasting them into the wall with air. As he and Lin continued through the halls, Bolin noticed one of the henchmen was still conscious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remembering that they still had no idea where Korra was, and that she was probably running out of time, he acted in desperation, picking the man up by his collar, tearing off his mask and slamming him into the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Avatar Korra! Where are you keeping her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demand for answers didn’t get a response though,only a cold stare. An uncomfortable feeling settled over Bolin, dwelling on what he might need to do next. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We don’t have any other leads. Korra would do this for me if I needed help. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He used one hand to keep the equalist against the wall and off the floor, while pointing his free arm toward the ground, summoning rock to encase a closed fist. When it was completely covered, he raised it back up, making his intentions clear to the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t make this harder than it has to be, just tell me where Korra is!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have her”, the man weakly replied. “And Tarrlok’s lying, we didn’t attack city hall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bolin was about to interrogate further, when Lin reappeared with her metalbending officers. “I scanned the entire prison. Korra's not here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let the man and rock on his arm fall to the ground. “Why would Tarrlok lie about being attacked by equalists?” Then it dawned on him, and he felt like the biggest idiot in the world. “Because-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> has Korra”, Tenzin finished angrily. “He fooled us all!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right after their realization, an alarm went off, and they all hurried back to Mako and Asami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go, people”, Mako challenged as everyone hopped on the tram.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Equalists were quick to chase them afterwards, but Bolin was able to earthbend the wall of the tunnel into their pursuers path, and he couldn’t help but enjoy the sound of them hitting his obstruction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try to chi block that, fools!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The satisfaction was short-lived though, as Lin noticed the weird-mustached equalist at the other end of the tunnel, along with several other unhappy looking fellows. Fortunately, she was able to avoid them by using the tram rail on the ceiling as a ramp out of the base. This did cause groaning from the other passengers though, from the rough landing and the sunlight pouring through the exit she created back to street level.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they were all back on street level, Lin sent her officers home, while Tenzin requested Tarrlok and the rest of the council to meet him and Lin at city hall, unaware of their true intentions, with the present members of team avatar tagging along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they all arrived, Lin and Saikan shared a cold acknowledgement before Tarrlok burst through the doors. “Do you have news of Avatar Korra?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drop the act, Tarrlok. You took her, didn’t you”, Tenzin accused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am shocked you would accuse me of such an act! I already explained: Equalists attacked us last night and took her!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There weren’t any chi blockers here last night, were there? You just planted weapons seized by the task force as evidence, didn’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>ridiculous</span>
  </em>
  <span> accusation!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s true!” A squeaky voice came out of nowhere, and they looked up on the second floor balcony and saw the council page. “He took her! I was here when Avatar Korra arrived last night, but Councilman Tarrlok ordered me to leave. I was on my way out when I saw Tarrlok bring her down to the garage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is nonsense”,Tarrlok yelled full of rage. “Everyone knows you're nothing but a squeaky-voiced liar!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why’d you wait until now to 'fess up”, Lin asked while folding her arms and looking at the man skeptically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was terrified to tell because...because Tarrlok is a bloodbender! He bloodbent Avatar Korra!</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course”, Bolin thought. “Korra would have fed him his own teeth if he couldn't use bloodbending on her”.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't make this worse for yourself”, Tenzin threatened as he, Lin, Mako, and Bolin took fighting stances. “Tell us where you have Korra”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bolin was about to send a boulder right at Tarrlok’s smug face when he lost control of his own body. As he fell to his knees in pain, he looked around to Mako and everoneelse in the same state of agony before he blacked out”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he regained consciousness, Bolin felt like he’d been hit by a truck. Repeatedly. Lin explained they’d only been out for a few minutes, and that they could still pick up Tarrlok’s trail, which Tenzin said they could do on Oogi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(-)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s over”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Aang spoke, the vision Korra had been watching ended, and she opened her eyes to see she was still trapped in the metal box, and realized what her past life had been trying to warn her about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tarrlok was a bloodbender, and he’d gotten the power from his father, Yakone. The man was apparently a gang leader, using the ability to bloodbend at any time to control the underworld. He was apparently powerful enough to control an entire courtroom of people without even moving, including the avatar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakone had nearly killed Aang while trying to escape, and had only been able to defeat the mob boss with...the avatar state....and taking away his bending. Korra wanted to ponder if there was anything else her past life was trying to tell her when she heard Tarrlok return, muttering how everything was ruined now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He confirmed the message of Aang's vision, but asserted that bloodbending was the only thing he had in common with his father. Tarrlok said he wanted to be the savior of the city rather than its ruler, but Korra had to mess it all up, and he had to go start a new life, with her as a hostage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is crazy, you know you won't get away with this!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her warning was ignored as Tarrlok walked away, but when he eventually spoke, his voice was full of fear, and what he said gave Korra the same emotion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Amon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gasped. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How did he find us here?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The equalist leader said it was time for Tarrlok to be equalized, and based on the scream she heard several moments later, it was a safe assumption that Amon followed through on his threat. But it didn't make sense. Tarrlok had to have used bloodbending against him, how was he still able to take away his bending? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll take care of the councilman. You four retrieve the Avatar. Do not underestimate her. Electrocute the box to knock her out before you open it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra looked around, hoping for an idea when she noticed that the top of the box had bars, and she was able to use one of her armbands to insulate herself from any shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra was able to take the equalists by surprise when they opened up the box, using a fire kick and a rock wave to stun them, using the chance to escape outside, where she saw Amon putting Tarrlok in the back of a truck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew she wouldn't be able to defeat him in her current state, so she used nearby snow to waterbend ice spears to slow him down enough for her to escape down the side of the mountain. Her improvised snowboarding came to a stop though when she tripped on a tree root and slid into the base of a different tree unconscious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She woke up to Naga licking her face, feeling relief that she'd been able to track her down. Korra then summoned just enough strength to climb onto Naga's back before passing out again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A howl stirred her from sleep this time, and she realized Naga had been able to get her back into Republic city. Korra then heard Tenzin and Lin call out to her, trying to figure out what happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Give her some space, guys."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was surprised to hear Bolin be so assertive, and that only increased as she felt him take her off Naga and start carrying her towards Oogi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You okay, Korra?" She could tell Bolin was staring at the cut on her cheek, and she enjoyed the clear relief he showed when she said she was alright. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can't believe you actually had me worried, he responded, looking like his normal self again. Should have known you'd save us all the trouble and break yourself out. Really couldn't let </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> be the one to rescue </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> this time?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Be grateful", she joked back. "At least I'm letting you carry me all romantic and stuff."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're too kind."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra playfully stuck out her tongue hearing that, but right afterwards she closed her eyes, feeling Bolin set her down in the saddle, brush the hair out of her eyes, put his arm around her shoulders, and kiss her on the cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're safe now", he whispered. "Just get some rest, okay?"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanted to delve into the dynamic Mako and Bolin had on the show previously, and use this chapter/episode to show Bolin was capable of being a little more mature. I know I didn’t really write much about Aang's vision here, mostly because I wasn’t really sure how I wanted to do it, but I do plan to write about happier times for the Gaang, don’t worry!</p><p>PSA: I'm going to be going back to school soon, so chapter updates won't be as frequent as they were before, but I'll do my best to keep up with this. Really appreciate you reading this, it means a lot!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Turning The Tides</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The equalists bring their attack on republic city</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bolin was in the process of chasing down Meelo and the steam bun the child had stolen from his plate, when out of the corner of his eye he saw that Korra was finally starting to wake up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey there tough girl", he spoke softly while opening her door completely and entering her bedroom. "How are you holding up?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Better, now that I got some rest", she said with a yawn. "Nothing like being stuck in a metal box to appreciate your own bed".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that what Tarrlok was keeping you in? Where was he hiding you anyway?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Some tiny house up in the mountains", Korra answered. "Probably was planning to keep me there until he could figure out what to do with me. Can’t believe it was actually a good thing that Amon showed up. Don’t know how I would’ve escaped otherwise. What happened with you guys?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mention of Amon made Bolin want to ask for more information about her escape, but realized it probably wasn't a story she wanted to talk about more than what was necessary, so he decided to fill her in on what he and the rest of team avatar had been doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lin was the one who got us all out of jail. After that we met up with Tenzin to track you down, since Tarrlok was telling everyone that you were taken by equalists after an ambush or something. Didn’t put it together that he was the one who had you until after we tore through an equalist base to search for you, but at least Lin was able to find her missing officers."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Tarrlok bloodbended me when I went to city hall to get him to let you guys out of jail. Then he put me in a truck and drove off." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's what the little guy with the weird hat and voice said. Then he used bloodbending on all of us until we passed out. When we woke up he was gone." Bolin gave Korra a look after saying that, in the hopes it showed that he understood how awful the experience must have been for her, especially going through it alone. “Anyway, we all hopped on Oogi, then we heard Naga howling a little while later, looked down, and saw you”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like you didn’t have a fun day either”, she responded, giving him a sympathetic smile. “Are you doing okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I feel like I should be the one asking you that, considering you had to escape from Tarrlok </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>Amon”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine Bo, really”. It felt like she was trying to reassure him, but then Korra seemed to feel awkward. “I was also asking because I noticed things between you and Mako seemed....uncomfortable, and I wanted to know if you two had patched things up yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we worked it out. Never really thought of prison as a therapeutic place to talk out your issues. Wish you could've seen the look on his face when I told him I already knew about everything that happened during the tournament.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching a smile appear on Korra’s face was something Bolin didn’t think he would ever get tired of. She expressed her own relief that he was on good terms with Mako again, as well as that she was honest with him before, but the second part of what she said gave him a pang of guilt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t something he’d really thought too much about, since it had only got in his head while talking with Mako, and searching for Korra hadn't really given Bolin time to dwell until they got her back to air temple island. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look, there's something that I wanted to tell you about." He wasn’t really sure how to go about this, but he looked away from her in the hopes that any expression from her wouldn’t be able to cause him to slip up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before I went to meet you after the quarterfinal match, I talked with Mako in the locker room. I wasn’t really sure how you felt about me, and Mako was worried about me getting my heart broken, but it felt like he was jealous too. I asked him to stay out of it, because I told him I hadn’t felt this way about a girl before, but also because I knew you had a thing for him, and I figured you’d choose him over me if he wasn’t already with Asami. Anyway, I wanted to tell you because I kinda felt guilty, since we're supposed to be honest and everything but I wasn’t, and also because some stupid part of me feels like a second choice, since I messed up things for you with Mako, and I know that sounds weird, but I feel confused and I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was cut off by Korra, who decided to respond to his worries by wrapping her arms around his neck and yanked him towards her, meeting his lips with her own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a few moments, Bolin was unresponsive. He just took her in, the way she smelled, the way she felt, it was all....perfect. But the somewhat smart part of himself felt the need to give advice. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kiss her back, you idiot. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Bolin pulled Korra close, with one arm around her waist and the other just below her neck. He leaned into her embrace, and as he felt fingers run through his hair, Bolin swore he felt Korra’s tongue move across his teeth, which sent an energy throughout his body that he had never felt before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had kissed girls before, but nowhere close to this. He felt unsure of what to do next, but considering he hadn't been pushed away or slapped yet, it was a safe bet that he should keep doing what he had been doing. Bolin never wanted this moment to end, because this was definitely the greatest day of his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"What do you think you're doing!?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Never mind. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He and Korra instinctively pulled away from each other at the sound of Tenzin's shouting. He opened his eyes for a moment to look at her, and saw the expression on her face matched his own: an nervous grin, with cheeks blushing from the past few moments. But the redness on his face increased as he felt himself being lifted off the bed by a hand grabbing his shirt collar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the- Oh come on!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzin didn't seem to acknowledge his objection as he carried him out of the room and away from Korra. "Unbelievable! The city's under attack and you can't be left alone for five minutes without....oogies!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bolin figured it was best to stay quiet and not ask what "oogies" meant, but then he heard Pema's voice coming from the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tenzin? What's going on?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man simply responded by yelling "teenagers!", and the sounds he heard from the room they were heading toward gave Bolin an ironic sinking feeling as he realized he was about to be a spectacle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The quick look he had around the room before he closed his eyes confirmed this. Lin had an amused smile, and Mako had his face in his palm. Asami seemed to be stifling laughter, while Jinora and Ikki were squealing in delight at the romance occurring in their home. Meelo looked confused by what was happening, but Pema was the only one who seemed to take pity on Bolin, giving him a sympathetic smile at his humiliation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzin then released his grip, allowing Bolin to fall on the floor unceremoniously. He felt no need to get up, instead enjoying the feeling of the cool floor against his face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe if I don't move, they'll think I died of embarrassment and leave me alone. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he heard Lin speak up. "Gotta say Tenzin, this reminds me a lot of when my mom caught you sneaking into our house as a kid."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bolin felt a little bit of hope. Maybe the focus of the room wasn't on him anymore. Jinora and Ikki seemed eager for details, but Tenzin was probably not willing to do so. Pema however, seemed intrigued by hearing about her husband's childhood antics. "Oh, really?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin ignored Tenzin's objections and continued talking. "Yeah, one time he tried to forge a note from his parents saying he could stay the night, but forgot my mom can't read. And  he also tried to use an air scooter so she couldn't 'see' him, but she was still able to hear him so that didn't work either. And once he actually-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Enough!" Tenzin was clearly tired of Lin's storytelling. "We need to focus, so would someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>go get Korra so can tell us what happened with Tarrlok? And not you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bolin wasn’t looking at the man, but it was pretty obvious to him that he was the one who wasn't supposed to go fetch Korra. Asami volunteered instead, and the rest of them sat down at the table while the acolytes brought food for the avatar. Her and Asami entered a few moments later, Korra sharing his reluctance to make eye contact with anyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(---)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Korra sat down to eat, the atmosphere in the room seemed to calm down. She told everyone about her encounter and escape from both Tarrlok and Amon. Korra then revealed that Tarrlok was actually the son of Yakone. Lin then explained to everyone too young to know who she was talking about  that Yakone was a mob boss that controlled Republic city decades ago that could bloodbend without a full moon, just as Tarrlok had done to all of them. Tenzin seemed more troubled though by Amon, with his boldness in attacking a council member and taking them prisoner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After breakfast was finished, Asami watched Bolin and Korra quickly leave the room in separate directions, probably to avoid any additional embarrassment. Pema was about to do the dishes, but a hard kick from the baby in her stomach had Tenzin fussing over her, saying she should go lie down, so Asami offered to help with cleaning up, and Mako volunteered as well. After a few minutes of cleaning though, Bolin walked back into the room holding a teapot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Mako, could you heat this up? Korra’s almost out of tea.” His older brother obliged, placing his hand on the teapot until steam was rising from it and boiling water could be heard. Bolin seemed like he was about to leave, but noticed Asami was staring at him with a skeptical look that was meant to be teasing, but unsure if Mako was being serious or not with his demeanor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Bolin then held the teapot higher to emphasise his point. “I’m just making her tea!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay”, Mako responded with a tone that sounded somewhat parental. “But if you’re gone too long we’ll send Tenzin after you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bolin’s cheeks turned red once again at the warning, and he quickly exited to escape further scolding, leaving Asami laughing and Mako rolling his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not funny”, he told her with a lighthearted tone that contradicted what he was saying. “I can’t take him anywhere nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Technically, he was already staying here before we moved in”, Asami pointed out. “Oh, relax. It could’ve been a lot worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mako appeared ready to ask how, but stopped before saying anything, probably not wanting to hear about different scenarios of his little brother being caught with his girlfriend, deciding to grumble to himself instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like you’ll have to get used to him growing up”, Asami told him, to which Mako immediately responded “He didn’t look very grown up when Tenzin was dangling him off the ground by his shirt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No”, Asami admitted, “but he did yesterday when we were tracking down Korra.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mako seemed to agree with that point. “I didn’t expect that from him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me neither. Guess he’s not your baby brother anymore, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She said that with a teasing nature returning, hoping she didn’t accidentally upset him. Fortunately she saw a smile creep onto his face. "Knock it off."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, don't get all momma turtleduck on me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mako was focused on finishing the dishes, so he was not expecting Asami to put her arms around his neck and plant a kiss on his cheek. The affection was not unwelcomed though, as he seemed to relax, and the look he gave her made Asami’s heart flutter, and what she said next just felt natural.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He seemed surprised by what she just told him, but that disappeared quickly. “I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(---)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bolin had been spending all of his time after breakfast trying to avoid Tenzin, so when he saw the man walking towards Lin out in the courtyard, he acted out of desperation and dove behind a nearby wall to stay unnoticed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed to work though as Tenzin seemed to focus on Lin, although he seemed to be a stuttering mess, feeling awkward about asking his ex-girlfriend to look after his family while he was going into the city to meet the council. It was unnecessary though, as she had no problem making sure they stayed safe. Pema seemed to take advantage of the situation, saying she needed an extra pair of hands, handing her Meelo and asking if she would give him a bath. Lin shouted that this wasn’t what she agreed to, but Tenzin was already flying off on Oogi.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Maybe I should offer to help. I do kinda owe her for taking the attention away from me before.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I gotta poo! Really bad!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nope. Not dealing with that”, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bolin thought to himself as he decided to stay hidden, while Lin walked away with Meelo dangling from a metal cable, too disgusted to even hold the child with her hands anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(---)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra was in the middle of a pai sho game with Asami when they heard the sounds of explosions. The two girls ran outside to see Mako and Bolin standing alongside Lin, all of them looking at the equalist airships descending on Republic city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to go help Tenzin”, Korra spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There should be a boat at the docks that can take you into the city”, Lin responded, showing no interest in trying to stop them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Team avatar ran down to the dock and were about to cast off when they saw Meelo, Jinora, and Ikki run up to them, begging to come along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way”, Korra told them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”, Ikki whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because do you have any idea what your dad would do to us if we took you into the city right now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This seemed to be a good enough reason for them to stay behind, but Korra couldn’t help feeling bad seeing how dejected they looked. Fortunately Bolin went to reassure them, stepping back onto the dock and dropping on one knee to get closer to their height.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, the four of us can handle helping your dad on our own. What he needs for you is to stay here and protect your mom and the island, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But chief Beifong is already here, and so are white lotus guards!”, Jinora argued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True, but I bet they could use the help of three of the best airbenders in the world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The children perked up at the praise, but then Jinora pointed out “We’re the </span>
  <em>
    <span>only </span>
  </em>
  <span>airbenders in the world besides our dad”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t make what I said any less true. But speaking of your dad </span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t tell him I said any of this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”, Meelo asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I’m kinda on thin ice with him already, and if you do have to do any protecting and he finds out I told you that you should help, he’ll probably throw me off the island. With a tornado.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you take us out for ice cream if we don’t say anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ikki!”, Korra interjected, upset at the little girl’s attempt to extort Bolin, who didn’t seem bothered by it at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal”, Bolin agreed as he got back on the boat so they could finally head to Republic city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they arrived, Asami noticed nearby that her car was wrapped around a street pole, and Korra explained that after Tarrlok arrested them she tried to drive the car to the police station to get them out of jail, but it was her first time driving, so it didn’t go well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bolin told her she did well considering the circumstances, but was concerned about the parking tickets. Mako burned them, saying  the police had bigger problems to worry about. Or at least he hoped so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they drove toward the police station, Korra and the others saw officers being loaded into trucks, with mecha tanks they recognized from the Sato mansion. After Bolin followed Asami’s instructions to earthbend a ramp, they all jumped out of the Satomobile, and watched as it crashed into and disabled one of the tanks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that, they got to work. Mako took out one of the tanks by redirecting the electricity that was coming through a cable that was shocking him. Bolin and Korra worked together to disable another one, the avatar waterbending nearby snow into its exhaust pipes while he used earthbending to knock it over. Asami took out the equalist foot soldiers with her electric glove, then helped Tenzin to his feet. He thanked her, then used an airblast to send a mecha tank flying onto the roof of the police station.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra ran up to him. “Are you alright, Tenzin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine. And thanks, all of you. Me and the rest of the police force would be heading to Amon if you kids hadn’t shown up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s been going on in the city?”, Asami asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A coordinated attack. Who knows how long they’ve been planning this. They’ve taken out most of the police airships, and sabotaged rescue efforts. To make matters worse, they also abducted the other two council members from their homes, they ambushed me at city hall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bolin quickly followed up. “What happened at the police station? Before all this outside, I mean.” He clarified his question while gesturing towards the nearby wreckage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I tried to send a wire to the united forces, but the lines were cut before the message could be put through. Then smoke started coming through the vents and we had to evacuate. Once we got outside though, there were these equalists waiting to capture us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, guys.” They turned to Mako, about to ask why he interrupted, but it became clear when they saw air temple island and the equalist airship heading towards it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No”, Tenzin gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They flew back to his home on Oogi, and his children being there to greet him brought the man clear relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank goodness you're alright", he said as his children ran up to hug him. Then he noticed guards picking up and carrying off captured equalists. "What happened here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We beat up the bad guys", Meelo told him while sitting on his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You let them </span>
  <em>
    <span>fight</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Lin? Do you realize what could have happened? What were you thinking?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was thinking I was toast, until they showed up", Lin shot back. "Relax, they handled themselves well. You should be proud."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a brief pause, she continued. “You should go see your wife.” Sensing his fear, she clarified that Pema was completely fine. Tenzin realized what she was implying, and ran into the house, Bolin and Korra following behind him at a slower pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo were walking down the hall, telling the couple how they were able to fight off equalists when they heard the sound of a baby crying. The children rushed into the room, and when Bolin and Korra entered behind them and saw a family welcoming it’s newest addition. Ikki was busy making introductions, Meelo was excited that he finally had a brother, and Jinora was asking to name the child. Tenzin told her that he and Pema had already decided to name him Rohan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blissful moment was interrupted though, as Asami and Mako came in with bad news.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve got a problem”, the firebender spoke. “We saw equalist airships heading towards the island.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzin calmed his frightened family, then stepped back outside with Lin and team avatar to create a plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So what do we do now?", Korra asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to get my family out of the city. I can’t let Amon get his hands on my children.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going with you”, Lin told him, not willing to argue. “You’re the last airbenders in the world, there’s no way I’m letting Amon take away any of your bending.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzin offered his thanks and gratitude, then gave his attention to Korra. “I need you and your friends to leave the island and find a place to hide.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not giving up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not asking you to”, he replied. “I’ve sent word to the United Forces, and they’ll be here soon with reinforcements, and I’ll return once my family’s safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra let out a sigh. “Got it, we need to be patient.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re learning well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra lightened up at the praise, giving her mentor a hug goodbye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Tenzin and his family were on Oogi’s back, they took off, but two of the equalist airships broke off from the others and started pursuit of the flying bison. The white lotus guards offered to hold off the equalists landing on the island while Korra and everyone else escaped, and Naga was more willing to handle four passengers than she was previously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While riding down to the shore, Bolin noticed the mustache equalist sliding down the slope towards them, but Naga was able to defeat him by simply smacking him aside with her paw. The polar bear dog then jumped into Yue Bay, with Korra waterbending a bubble so they could breathe while staying hidden underwater.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, anyone have good ideas for hiding spots?”, Asami asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do”, Mako spoke up. “There are underground sewer tunnels all over Republic city that we can hide in. Hopefully there’s still a tent city near the harbor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tent city?”, Korra questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A place where a lot of homeless people live”, Bolin explained. “Mako and I used to spend a lot of time at those before we got into pro bending. I doubt there would be any equalists there, since they’re probably focused on taking over the surface, and they won’t be able to spot us from their airships.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought most of them lived in the park.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some do”, Bolin told Korra. “But if you get spotted by the police they’ll chase you off. We found it easier to stay underground and avoid the hassle. They’re probably all down there now with everything going on in the streets.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good thinking, guys”, Asami told them as Naga resurfaced near a drainage pipe. They were all about to enter when Korra looked back and saw Air temple island being raided. She must have been staring, because she soon felt a familiar arm around her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Korra”, Bolin spoke softly with sympathy clear in his voice. “I’m sorry, but we need to keep moving.” She nodded silently in response, as they walked into the tunnel with Mako in front with fire in his hand to light the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(---)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re gaining on us!”, Lin warned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzin told Oogi to go faster, but she didn’t think it would be enough to get away from the equalists, as she saw a net with a rope attached flying towards them. She was able to rip it apart with her metal cable, and grabbed on to the rope attached to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked back at the others on the bison, and saw terrified faces. Pema and her children had probably learned what Amon was capable of, and were envisioning it happening to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin pushed away any thought of regret, and of what would’ve happened if she’d done things differently. Those choices had been made a long time ago, and right now she had a job to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever happens to me”, she told them. “Don’t turn back and don’t slow down.” Then she used the rope to swing herself onto one of the airships, ignoring Tenzin’s demand to know what she was doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was able to take down one of the airships with metalbending, but was stopped before she could disable the other one by bolas that tied her up, then she was electrocuted into unconsciousness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she woke back up, she was on her knees, the rain was pouring, and the first thing she saw was Amon’s mask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me where the avatar is and I’ll let you keep your bending.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not telling you anything, you monster”, Lin snarled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well”. Lin closed her eyes afterwards and prepared herself for what was about to happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(---)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After walking for a few minutes, Korra and everyone else had arrived at the tent city. Her and Asami were taking in the scenery when a homeless man she recognized from first arriving in Republic city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if it isn’t my favorite pro benders coming for a visit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys were apparently more familiar with the man she was, given how a smile broke out on Mako’s face, and Bolin ran toward him as he said “Bushi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys know each other?”, Korra asked her boyfriend who was in the middle of a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Know him?”, Bolin said as he let the man go. “He taught me and Mako all we know about how to survive on the street! I swear you will never meet a hobo more wise and noble in your entire life!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I first met these two when they were about half as tall as they are now.” Bushi then gave his attention to the girls. “Now who are these young girls you’ve brought with you today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are my manners?”, Bolin said while putting his hand on his forehead. “Bushi, this is Asami, and Avatar Korra.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami offered her greetings, while looking relieved that Bolin hadnt used her surname, probably not wanting to associate with her father. Korra was confused though, since the man didn’t seem to recognize her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, don’t you remember me? We shared fish together in the park.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that was probably my brother, Dock. So, how can this vagabond be of service to the Avatar?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remembering Tenzin’s plan, Korra told Bushi what they needed. “We need to contact the United Forces. Is there any way we can send a message here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There sure is.” He then pointed to a nearby telegraph. “I can send a wire right over there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man then sat down and set up the equipment. “What do you want the message to be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra paused for a moment. “Tell them equalists have taken over Republic city and we need them to get here as soon as they can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They soon got a response. “General Iroh says they’ll arrive in three days time and he looks forward to taking back the city together.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wanted to give some attention to other relationships in the story along with Borra, so I wrote in some Masami and Pemzin, with a sprinkle of Lin and Tenzin’s past relationship. Also wanted to give the homeless guy more character, since he reminds me so much of Bushi/Dock/Xu from the painted lady episode in the last airbender, and he was one of my favorite side characters. Hopefully Korra finally being on Netflix will get the borra ship the attention it deserves. Hope you enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Skeletons In The Closet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As the war intensifies, Korra goes undercover and discovers a secret about the anti-bending revolution. Meanwhile, her teammates prepare to hunt down an Equalist stronghold.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once the speech was finished and they had gotten back underground, Korra tore off the mask of her equalist disguise in frustration.</p><p>“Can you believe Hiroshi? ‘The avatar’s on the run’. I’m not running from anything.” She included a mocking imitation that sounded nothing like the man to emphasize her annoyance.</p><p>“Yeah, well he <em> is </em> working with the equalists. It’s not like he’s gonna talk about how amazing and wonderful you are, but that’s <em> my </em>job anyway”, Bolin remarked as he took off his own mask.</p><p>“And you’re great at it”, she told him with a kiss on the cheek. “Just wish we could go out there and bash some heads, you know?”</p><p>“Yeah, but then all those united forces guys would be mad we didn’t save any for them, and they came all this way for nothing. Just think of showing up with an army as a fun surprise, like when those equalists we took these uniforms from wake up without having them on.”</p><p>“Good point”, Korra noted.</p><p>They walked for a few seconds in silence before Bolin spoke again. “You know, the equalists have awful plans, but they have really great clothes."</p><p>She gave him a confused look, and he must have felt the need to defend himself. “What? I’ve never had a jacket this nice before. It’s so comfy.” Korra merely rolled her eyes with a smile.</p><p>“Come on. We should get back to the others.”</p><p>They arrived soon after that, and they were welcomed  by Asami, Mako, and Bushi. </p><p>“Welcome back!”, the homeless man greeted. “Hope you worked up an appetite, 'cause dinner is served.”</p><p>Once everyone had sat down, they all received a bowl of stew from Bushi, and Korra thanked him for the food and for letting them hide out in the tent city the last few days.</p><p>"Happy to oblige", Bushi told her.  "My associates and I heartily oppose Amon's so-called 'Equalist' policies. We got benders and non benders living together down here, but do you see us fighting? No siree, we've figured out how to harmoniously co-exist."</p><p>"So how long have you been living down here?", Asami asked.</p><p>"We got a whole lotta people down here after everything got all topsy-turvy up top. But me personally, I've been living like this with my brothers my whole life. Dock prefers the park, and Xu can't seem to make up his mind on where to stay."</p><p>"Your whole lives? What about your parents?"</p><p>"Well, we never met our momma, but we had our uncles helping out our daddy. We actually got named after ‘em. It was kind of weird, because they all looked the same and were never together, just like my brothers! Ya know, I still ain’t sure if they’re actually my cousins!”</p><p>Bushi let out an unusual laugh after saying that, while Korra and Asami looked at the boys hoping for an explanation, but they did not get one. Mako merely mouthed the words “Don’t ask”, while Bolin changed the subject altogether.</p><p><em> “Mmmmmm. </em>I’ve missed your street gruel. Best I’ve ever had.”</p><p>“You know me kiddo, I only get ingredients from the finest dumpsters in the city.”</p><p>He probably should have kept that to himself, as Asami immediately lost her appetite, setting her bowl down on the ground for Pabu to finish.</p><p>A few hours later, Korra was sitting with Naga, watching Mako and Asami sleep, unable to do the same.</p><p>“Hey there. What are you still doing up?”</p><p>She scooted over a bit so Bolin could join her. “Can’t fall asleep. I’ve been dealing with this awful feeling in the pit of my stomach.”</p><p>“Me too. And I don’t think it’s from dinner”.</p><p>“Be serious”, Korra told him with a smile and a tiny laugh.</p><p>“I am. I’ve helped Bushi make dinner. The dumpsters are from really fancy places.”</p><p>“Are you really making jokes while we’re in the middle of an all-out war?”, she asked.</p><p>“Sorry, it’s how I cope. Do you wanna talk about it though?” She really did enjoy his lighthearted demeanor, but she felt herself relax a little as he seemed to comply with her earlier request.</p><p>“It’s just so crazy. A few months ago the only thing I was concerned about was passing my firebending test. Now I have to deal with.....all of this.”</p><p>“And we hadn’t even met yet”, Bolin added. “Now, I can’t imagine my life without you in it. You're the most loyal, brave, and selfless person I've ever known. And a bunch of other stuff I’ve already told you.”</p><p>Korra could feel herself blushing again. “I think you’re pretty incredible too, just so you know.”</p><p>They leaned in towards each other, eyes closing, but a particularly loud snore from Mako broke their focus on each other before they could kiss.</p><p>“We should try and get some sleep”, Bolin said, acknowledging his brother's unconscious interruption. He stood up to go get in his sleeping bag, but Korra grabbed his wrist before he could walk away.</p><p>“Do you wanna stay here? Naga’s a really good pillow.”</p><p>He accepted her offer, deciding to rest himself against her as they were finally able to find sleep.</p><p>The next morning, they went to the surface through a drainage pipe, with a bit of luck on their side as there was a thick fog that made them harder to spot.</p><p>Korra broke the silence. “We gotta be ready to help the united forces however we can when they arrive.”</p><p>Mako was able to spot them arriving as if on cue, and Bolin was able to see them as well after fumbling with the telescope for a moment. However, Asami took notice that there were no equalist airships in the sky, making them all wonder what they had planned for the arrival of reinforcements.</p><p>When Korra realized, she let out a gasp. “The harbor.”</p><p>They saw an explosion rock one of the warships in the bay, and soon heard a buzzing sound above them. When they looked up, they saw equalists flying around attacking in machines that no one recognized.</p><p>“Man, where does Mr. Sato find the time to keep building this evil stuff?”, Bolin asked noone in particular.</p><p>Korra wasn’t able to give an answer, instead jumping into Yue Bay to use the water to fight, while Bolin ripped up chunks of street to throw at the flying equalists in the hopes of knocking them out of the sky.</p><p>However, Korra stopped her fighting when she saw a man fall into the water after a bomb went off near him. When she swam downward to save him, she recognized him from a visit with his family in her white lotus training compound.</p><p>“General Iroh. Good to see you again.”</p><p>“You as well, Avatar Korra. Thanks for saving my life.”</p><p>She was able to get him back to the others, and they returned to the tent city quickly so Korra could heal his arm and to come up with a plan.</p><p>“I was prepared for the equalists mecha tanks, but not those high speed aircraft”, Iroh spoke with his face having a blue glow from Korra’s healing.</p><p>“I know”, Korra responded. “Every time we think we have an advantage, Amon outsmarts us.”</p><p>“He always has a better plan, no matter how good ours is”, Mako added.</p><p>“Amon may be winning so far, but we’re not out of the fight quite yet”, Iroh encouraged.</p><p>“I like the man’s confidence, buuut how are we not out of the fight?”, Bolin asked.</p><p>“Iroh stood up, grabbing his injured shoulder. “There’s a second wave of reinforcements about to arrive, but I need to warn them so they don’t run into another ambush. Is there any way to get a message out?”</p><p>They all directed him to Bushi, who was able to pass on a warning to commander Bumi about how the first fleet was destroyed, and to wait for his signal at red sand island. Korra recognized the name from stories told by Tenzin and his children, although the former spoke in a more exasperated tone about the wild actions of his older brother. </p><p>After that, Iroh pulled out a map of Republic city and told them that grounding the aircraft was their top priority, since Bumi couldn't retake the city otherwise. Asami theorized that there was an airfield in the mountains, since that was the direction they flew in from. Iroh agreed, and they made plans to leave in the morning.</p><p>However, Korra couldn’t go with them, as she said to them her gut was telling her it was time to confront Amon and put an end to this. Iroh was concerned, telling her that this wasn’t a mission she should go on alone.</p><p>“She won’t”, Bolin spoke. “I’ll go with her.</p><p>“You don’t have to do that”, Korra told him.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“Wait.” Iroh interrupted them with additional information. “When we get to the airfield, we’ll need a way to stop them from becoming airborne. The best way to prevent them from landing and taking off would be for an earthbender to tear up the runway.”</p><p>Bolin seemed to realize that he needed to stay with the others, judging by the look on his face. However, Korra still wasn’t going alone, as Mako volunteered to go with her instead.</p><p>“You guys should take Naga with you”, she told them. “She’ll get you through the mountains faster. Come on Bo, I’ll show you how to ride her.”</p><p>Her boyfriend did seem to cheer up a bit during the lesson, having a grin on his face unbothered by the slobber Naga had left on his cheeks. But she could still tell that not being able to go with her was bugging him.</p><p>“Look, I know you’re not happy that you have to go into the mountains with the others, but I’ll be okay.”</p><p>“I know, you can take care of yourself. I was actually gonna ask you to look out for Mako."</p><p>“Then what’s bothering you?”</p><p>“I keep thinking back to when I first saw Amon. In person I mean. I think about how terrified I was up on that stage, trying to say it was some sort of misunderstanding instead of putting up a fight. I guess I just....feel pretty cowardly about the whole thing, and I just wanted another chance."</p><p>"I get what you mean. Do you remember when I challenged Amon to a duel?"</p><p>"Yeah. Feels like it happened years ago though."</p><p>Korra chuckled in agreement, but she got serious when she told Bolin about what happened. How she was ambushed by chi blockers and what Amon had told her. All he said in response was "Wow".</p><p>"Yeah, I don't think I've ever felt more scared."</p><p>"Huh? No, that's not what I meant. Don’t get me wrong, that sounds horrible, but I was just thinking how stupid Amon was being.”</p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p>“I mean, he could’ve stopped the most powerful person in the world and the biggest threat to his plans but he’s like ‘Nah, I’m good, see ya’”, finishing his explanation with a gruff voice.</p><p>"He didn’t want to make me a martyr or something. Why are you thinking about that anyway?", she asked.</p><p>"Just something I thought you could rub in his face after you kick his butt, that he had an opportunity and blew it."</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>(---)</p><p>When Mako woke up the next morning, he and the others ate breakfast quickly so they could say their goodbyes and start traveling.</p><p>His conversation with Bolin was quick, telling each other to be careful and that they loved them, leaving most of their feelings unsaid. However, it was still enough to make Bushi start crying.</p><p>Then as his little brother went to talk to his girlfriend, Mako figured he should do the same, and it was clear Asami was deep in thought as he approached her.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>He wasn’t good at being delicate, so he decided to be direct. “Are you thinking about your dad?”</p><p>“Yeah”, she said with a pained expression.</p><p>Mako apologized right away, but he wasn’t completely sure what for.</p><p>"I'm ok", Asami responded. "I just...I need to face him. See if he's still the same person that I remember.”</p><p>“You can do this”, he reassured while putting a hand on her cheek. “But whatever happens today, I want you to know that I love you.” That came out a little more dramatic than he intended, but she didn’t seem to mind as she gave him a smile and a kiss. “I love you too.”</p><p>Then she went over to Bolin, who was giving a goodbye hug to Korra, although he was clearly reluctant to let go. While he rode Naga out of the sewers and into the mountains with Iroh and Asami,  Mako led Korra through a drainage ditch as close as they could get to air temple island, which Korra felt was their best chance at finding Amon given how many equalists they saw heading there. She was able to waterbend another bubble so they would be able to walk over to the island without being seen. It wasn’t a short trip though, which gave them time for conversating. “You know, I’m glad my brother has you.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p><em> Smooth. </em> “What I meant was, ever since the two of you started dating, he’s been...different. You remember how I said I had to look after him? Well, he’s been acting more mature. For him, anyway", he added, remembering it was Bolin he was talking about.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"When Tarrlok took you, he really stepped up. Getting through that equalist hideout was mostly because him. He was even willing to give Lin back talk. You've changed him for the better, and I'm sorry for how I acted before, I shouldn't have been jealous."</p><p>"Thanks for t- wait a minute, <em> I knew it! I knew you were jealous!" </em>Mako groaned, realizing what he just let slip. He quickly told her to be quiet, as they were about to reach the opposite shore.</p><p>In their equalist disguises, they were able to move around the island easily, the only time they risked getting caught was when they bumped into mustache guy, who told them that Amon would be having a rally in the probending arena.</p><p>Korra then led them to an attic to hide out in until the rally, but they saw an unexpected guest was already there?</p><p>“Tarrlok?”, she asked while taking off her mask, not believing the state of the man in front of her.</p><p>Mako couldn’t blame her. The councilman appeared to be a shell of his former self. His hair was undone, and he was sitting on the floor, looking at them with lifeless eyes. His appearance wasn’t that surprising to him though.</p><p>“Avatar Korra”, he spoke with an emotionless tone. “I don’t suppose you’re here to rescue me.”</p><p>“We had no idea you were here”, she responded. “We heard the equalists were abducting council members, have you seen anyone else?”</p><p>“I’m their only prisoner, as far as I know.”</p><p>“So what makes you so special?”, Mako asked.</p><p>“Amon is my brother.”</p><p>Tarrlok ignored their reactions of shock and decided to explain. “His real name is Noatak, and he’s from the northern water tribe. And he’s a waterbender and bloodbender, just like I was.”</p><p>“Wait”, Korra spoke, once he appeared to be finished. “Did you know this the whole time? When did you figure it out? And how did your brother end up becoming Amon?”</p><p>“I didn't realize it was him until he captured me and took my bending. And as for becoming Amon, it all began with my father.”</p><p>While listening to Tarrlok’s story, Korra had a horrified expression on her face, but all Mako could feel was anger. It was pretty hard for him to find a person with a worse childhood than what he and Bolin had, but what he was hearing seemed to qualify.</p><p>He didn’t expect a mob boss to be the best father in the world, but hearing what Yakone had put his sons through made Mako’s stomach churn. Using them as tools for revenge? Bloodbending each other? Not to mention the burden of keeping everything they went through a secret. </p><p>He also couldn’t help but notice an uncomfortable similarity between Noatak, Tarrlok, Bolin, and himself. <em> “A cold older brother looking after a kind and carefree little brother?”, </em> He thought to himself. <em>"Would we be like this if we stayed with the Triads? Would Bolin be like Tarrlok if something happened to me?” </em>He pushed away those thoughts, something he did not want to dwell on, as the story Tarrlok was telling seemed to finish.</p><p>“That’s....one of the saddest stories I’ve ever heard”, said Korra.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell anyone?”, Mako asked with a quiet voice.</p><p>“I doubt that I would have been able to get on the council if people knew I was the son of Yakone." Mako winced internally, wishing he had been clearer with his question. "But if you meant as a child,we were scared. Scared that no one would believe us, that we’d be punished for bloodbending, that our family would be torn apart. Not that it mattered, since both our parents passed away not long after Noatak disappeared that night.”</p><p>Tarrlok couldn’t hide his bitterness at what happened, but he continued the conversation. “I truly am sorry for everything I’ve done to you, Avatar Korra. I wanted to be better than my father, but I was still shaped by him, just like my brother.”</p><p>“How did you figure out he was Amon?”</p><p>“When I was captured and had my bending taken, I recognized the feeling as Noatok’s bloodbending, from when he used it on me psychically the night he left. I’m certain that my brother is Amon.”</p><p>“So he somehow uses bloodbending to take people's bending away?”, Korra mused.</p><p>“I don’t know <em> how </em>he does it, but then again, I've never encountered a bender as strong as Noatak.”</p><p>“But how do we beat him?”, Mako wondered. “We can’t attack Amon without him redirecting whatever we throw at him with his mind. Probably what he’s been doing all along to anyone that challenges him.”</p><p>“Maybe we don’t fight him”, Korra answered. “If we can expose him as a waterbender at the rally, his whole cause falls apart. All of those people will just see him as a liar and a fraud.”</p><p>“Don’t underestimate him”, Tarrlok warned. “He has to have a plan for someone figuring out his real identity. Probably put it together when he realized <em> I </em> was <em> his </em>brother.”</p><p>“Come with us”, she offered. “You can back up what we’re saying, you can help save the city.”</p><p>Tarrlok refused. “You can’t risk exposing your cover to get me out of here. And if Noatak finds out I’m gone or that I spoke to you, he’ll know something’s up. Go. Put an end to this sad story.”</p><p>Korra and Mako both nodded at him in understanding, then exited from the trapdoor they came in through.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I debated on whether to have Bolin or Mako go along with Korra to confront Amon, but I decided to stick with canon. Plus, it was an opportunity to write with a little focus on Mako. Hopefully it didn’t come across as forced, but I did want to show that Noatak and Tarrlok are kind of a dark “what-if” scenario for Mako and Bolin.Not a whole lot happened in this chapter, but I’m really looking forward to writing the next one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Endgame I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bolin was full of questions for Iroh as he rode up the mountain on Naga with the general and Asami behind him. <em>  What happened with your great-grandma? Who's your grandma? Who's your dad? What happened with your grandpa's sister? How old are you and why do you sound like a teenager?  </em></p><p>But he knew better to ask about those questions right now, since they had a job to do, and Iroh reminded him of that once the equalist airfield came into view. They all dismounted Naga to head toward the enemy base, although Bolin had to give additional instruction to her and Pabu to stay put.</p><p>As he walked down a small hill with Asami and Iroh, he heard her wondering why there were fence posts with no fences. Nobody could offer further speculation, because when they stepped in between the posts they were electrocuted until they collapsed on the ground, unconscious.</p><p>When he woke up, Bolin felt ropes binding him to someone else, and since he saw Asami glaring at her father who was standing in front of their prison cell, he guessed it was Iroh that he was tied up with. </p><p>"Asami, I know I've hurt you with what I've been doing", Hiroshi spoke quietly to his daughter. "But I want you to know that I've been doing this for you. I hope you can someday forgive me, and we can be a family again."</p><p>"Are you crazy?", she yelled back. "I never wanted this! I never wanted you to terrorize innocent people! How are we supposed to be a family again after everything you've done?"</p><p>"You'll understand when you're older. All I am trying to do is rid the world of the scourge that took your mother away."</p><p>"She wouldn't want this either! Mom would hate what you've become, and she'd hate that you're using what happened to justify all of this!"</p><p>Hiroshi's face contorted in anger, so Bolin decided to speak up to spare his friend any verbal abuse from her dad. "Also, you know, we're sitting right here. With our bending. Being all scourge-y, apparently."</p><p>"Don't speak to me when I'm talking to my daughter, street rat."</p><p>“Well that’s a pretty hypocritical thing to say, Mister ‘I-was-dirt-poor-too’.”</p><p>“I don’t expect a fool like you to understand the difference between just having an idea with a work ethic to becoming a self made titan of industry, while you commit savagery, call it a sport, and barely be able to crawl out of the gutter!” <em> “Gonna pretend your workers didn’t have anything to do with that, huh?" </em></p><p>“Don’t talk to him like that!”, Asami interrupted.</p><p>Hiroshi didn’t even respond to her, keeping his focus on Bolin. “How dare you poison my own child against me!”</p><p>“How could I ever be able to do that, with the wonderful job of parenting you did?”, Bolin responded with a sarcastic tone he hadn’t used often. “Tying her up and throwing her in a cell, screaming at her, working with terrorists trying to kill her friends-hey, what size do you wear? I was wondering so I could get you a ‘world’s greatest dad shirt’. Or would you prefer a coffee mug?”</p><p>“Quiet!”, Hiroshi bellowed. “This conversation is pointless, the planes are ready for takeoff, and we can annihilate the rest of the fleet. That’s right general”, he told Iroh. “We intercepted your message, and we know where your reinforcements are hiding.” He then walked away, leaving Iroh to struggle against the ropes binding him to Bolin.</p><p>“I don’t suppose you know how to metalbend?”</p><p>“That is a negative, sir.” He could feel the general sulk against him, but he got an idea, and decided to whistle in a manner that hopefully sounded enough like the way Korra had done it on their first date.</p><p>It seemed to work though, as Naga burst through the door of the warehouse and knocked down the cell door, while Pabu hopped into his lap to chew through the ropes. Once they were all free and outside, Iroh pursued the aircraft heading to destroy the fleet, while Asami hopped into a mecha-tank to destroy the planes that hadn’t taken off yet.</p><p>That left Bolin to tear up the runways with earthbending, so that no equalist planes still in the air would be able to land back at the airfield. It went smoothly for the most part, the only hiccup being when unfriendly mecha-tanks tried to stop him, but Naga was able to catch the cables that flew towards him in her teeth, sending them toppling over each other with a yank. She wasn’t done though, because right after that she ran up behind Bolin, put his collar in her mouth, and threw him onto her back as she darted toward the nearby hanger.</p><p>He was about to ask the polar bear dog what had gotten her so riled up when his question was answered by Hiroshi Sato’s yelling.</p><p>“What do you think you’re doing, Asami? You are aiding the very people that took your mother away!”</p><p>“Stop talking about her! All you’re doing is using her memory for hate! Do you even feel love for her anymore?”</p><p>That apparently touched a nerve. “<em> You </em> insolent child!”</p><p>Bolin told Naga to speed up, since they were too far away to help Asami right then, but close enough to see that she needed assistance.</p><p>Hiroshi seemed to get the upper hand quickly though, knocking her mecha-tank off balance with his own.</p><p>“I see now there is no chance to save you!”</p><p>Bolin got in range just in time for him to start slinging rocks in Hiroshi’s direction, in the hopes of buying Asami some time.</p><p>“Mister Sato, you are a <em> horrible </em>father!”</p><p>The distraction appeared to work, as Asami used the opportunity to her advantage, knocking down her dad and ripping open a hole in his mecha-tank. She must have seen something that made her hesitate, because there was a pause in the fighting, long enough for her dad to try and make an escape. It was a wasted effort though, because she shot a bolo at him that was able to shock him unconscious.</p><p>“You really <em> are </em>a horrible father.” Bolin couldn’t see Asami’s face, but he could tell from her voice that what just happened had broken her heart. There was a brief moment of quiet, where the only noise came from Naga whining. After that, Bolin told the polar bear dog to keep an eye on Hiroshi, dismounted from her, then walked over to Asami to help her do the same from the mecha-tank.</p><p>She declined the offer of assistance though, saying she was “fine”, but Bolin knew she was lying, and he was pretty sure <em> she knew that he knew </em> she was lying, but he decided not to press her right now.</p><p>“Come on”, he told her, gesturing towards a small doorway. “If they were able to intercept Iroh’s message, then they should have the equipment we need here to send one of our own. We can let Commander Bumi know the airfield’s been disabled and they can send in the reinforcements.”</p><p>“You know how to work one of those things?”</p><p>“Yeah, I learned from Bushi. He would use it to send messages to other tent cities, keep everyone in the loop.”</p><p>“But what about the planes that already took off?”, Asami asked.</p><p>“Iroh went after them, right? I gotta good feeling about that.” Bolin hoped his optimism would rub off on her a little bit, but it wasn’t surprising to not see any visual signs.</p><p>Fortunately, he was able to find the equipment they needed quickly and send the message. After that, he noticed there was a plane that hadn't been destroyed yet. He suggested that Asami could use it to get back to the others while he would ride back to Republic city on Naga, with Mr. Sato as an unwilling passenger. She silently nodded, and Bolin was again reminded of what she had just gone through. </p><p><em> Her own father tried to kill her. </em>Spirits, it was messed up to even think about. He didn't know what to do. He had no idea how to comfort her, that had always been Mako’s thing. But the dumb part of his brain had an idea. </p><p>"Asami, what was your mom like?"</p><p>"What?" There was no anger in her voice, just surprised he blurted out something like that.</p><p>“Oh never mind, it’s stupid. I just thought maybe.....you know when I was sad about my parents, Korra asked what they were like, and it helped me little, but...anyway like I said before, forget about it, I was being....sorry.”</p><p>“It’s ok, I think I get you mean. I don’t really remember much though.”</p><p>“Me neither”, Bolin responded sympathetically.</p><p>“She loved working on the Sato industries prototypes, I remember sitting in her workshop, just watching her taking things apart to make them better or fix a problem. I actually started taking self-defense classes because of her. I remember saying ‘I wanna be strong like Mom!’. And she loved taking me to the park to play with other kids."</p><p>"My mom liked to do that too. Maybe we met when we were kids, we just don't remember."</p><p>"Yeah, maybe." There was a crack in Asami’s voice as she spoke, and right after that Bolin saw tears in the corner of her eyes. He didn’t waste any time to go and comfort her, giving a hug that let her bury her face in his shoulder, letting her cry, soaking a small spot on his jacket.</p><p>He wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that, but Asami eventually broke the long silence. "You know, I just realized something."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"All of this, everything he's done, he said he was doing it because a bender killed his wife. But a bender just saved his daughter’s life.” She hadn’t moved off of his shoulder, but Bolin could somehow feel a ghost of a smile on her face.</p><p>“I uh....I don’t think he’ll see the irony.”</p><p>“I don’t really care if he does.”</p><p>“Asami I...I’m sorry.”</p><p>“You’re sorry that you saved my life?”, Asami asked with a tiny laugh.</p><p>“No I-you know what I mean. Just.....you’ll always have a place with us, you know?"</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>After that, Bolin cleaned up the runway a bit so that Asami could fly back to Air temple Island, while stowing Hiroshi on Naga for the ride back. The man unfortunately regained consciousness at some point and started spouting delusions, but the earthbender found a creative way to keep him quiet, while also asking Naga to go faster, just to make the trip as uncomfortable as possible for Mr. Sato.</p><p>Eventually they arrived at the dock across from the island, and luckily the boat team avatar had used to get into the city when the equalists started attacking was still there, so he was able to clumsily sail across Yue bay near the opposite dock. </p><p>He was greeted by Tenzin and Mako, but he could see Korra standing not too far away with Asami, Lin, Pema, and the kids. Bolin was caught slightly off guard by his older brother, hugging him while expressing relief of his safety. Then Mako glared at Hiroshi, who remained tied up on Naga. “You brought him back with you?”</p><p>“I figured we should make sure he couldn’t escape, plus he built all that stuff, so he’s gotta have some useful info, right?” Bolin paused, noticing Mako’s expression hadn’t changed. “So I guess Asami told you what happened?”</p><p>“Yeah”, he replied solemnly. “Thanks, by the way.”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>Then Tenzin joined the conversation, squinting at Mr. Sato. “Is that...did you gag him?”</p><p>“Well, he woke up and started yelling some not nice things, so I decided to put a sock in it. Literally!”</p><p>Tenzin merely sighed, while Mako gave an amused snort, but Bolin realized something when they reacted.</p><p>“Hang on Tenzin, I thought you were getting your family out of the city, what happened?”</p><p>The man exchanged a nervous look with Mako before answering. “We tried, but the equalists were able to catch up with us, even with Lin trying to slow them down."</p><p>"So you guys got captured? Did Amon take your-"</p><p>"No", Tenzin interrupted. "Not ours.”</p><p>“Then who did he...”, Bolin realized what had happened when he saw guilt on Mako’s face.</p><p>"No.”</p><p>He was about to go over to Korra, but Mako stopped him. “Hang on, Bolin. I know, but you gotta hear about what happened.”</p><p>“Why?”, Bolin asked impatiently.</p><p>“Amon...he didn’t take all of her bending.</p><p>“Huh?” What his brother had just said made no sense to him, but it was enough to make him listen long enough for Mako to explain. When he finished, it left Bolin feeling stunned. </p><p>"So Korra can airbend now, but <em> after </em>Amon took her bending? How did that happen?"</p><p>"We're...not sure", Tenzin answered. He didn't feel satisfied with that, but since he had no idea how that could be possible either, Bolin moved on.</p><p>"What ended up happening with Amon-er I mean Noatak?"</p><p>"There's been reports from witnesses of him escaping on a boat with Tarrlok, but the United Forces can have patrols looking for them. It won't be long before more everyone knows the truth about him."</p><p>"So, what are we going to do now?"</p><p>"Once the reinforcements get here, we'll take Korra to the south pole, to see if my mother can heal her."</p><p>"How...how is she doing with all of this?"</p><p>"She's keeping it together, but she really needs you right now." Mako’s response was all Bolin needed to hear. He stood up from his seat on the pier and got to see Korra. She was in a conversation with Lin, but she turned to face him as he walked towards her. Before they could say anything to each other, Ikki cried out in delight.</p><p>"Yay, Uncle Bumi's here!"</p><p>It wasn’t hard for him to figure out why she was so excited, since he saw the man she was probably referring to was yelling out a "wahoo!" on the deck of his ship while beating his chest. However, Tenzin didn't seem as pleased as his daughter. </p><p>"Great, now I have to entertain my brother."</p><p>Right after that, the ship pulled up alongside the dock, and Bumi walked down a ramp towards the small group that was waiting for him.</p><p>"Ah, it's good to be back home! Good to see you and the family again, baby brother!"</p><p>"Hello, Bumi", Tenzin replied with exasperation, as his children ran to their uncle to greet him. </p><p>After he put the kids down, the man gave Korra his full attention. “It’s really been a long time, huh Dad? You seem shorter than I remember. And you have hair now, that’s weird.”</p><p>“Dad?”, Bolin thought out loud.</p><p>“Do you mind, kid?", Bumi addressed him. "I'm trying to have a conversation with my father here. Who are you, anyway?"</p><p>"That's Bolin, he's my boyfriend?" Korra was totally confused with what  Bumi was doing, as the man then gave Bolin an investigative stare.</p><p>"Hmph. Gotta say Dad, your taste seems like it's really gone downhill."</p><p>That prompted an offended "Hey!" from both Bolin and Korra, but Bumi was quick to clarify.</p><p>"Nothing personal, kid. The last person my dad was with was my mom, so it’s pretty hard to live up to that comparison.”</p><p>Bolin saw his point, but Korra still seemed annoyed with the insult to her boyfriend. Fortunately, Tenzin finally stepped in to avoid things getting out of hand. “Are you done making everyone feel uncomfortable, Bumi?"</p><p>Things fortunately settled down after that. A few moments later Tenzin and family went back towards the house to prepare them for a trip to the south pole, while Lin and Bumi tagged along, and Bolin could hear the United Forces commander tell a childhood story involving fruit pies, much to the annoyance of his little brother.</p><p>Mako and Asami went off to be alone for a little while, which Bolin was secretly grateful for, since he figured both girls could use some privacy. When everyone else was gone though, she just stared out into the bay with a pained expression on her face, and he couldn’t imagine what must have been going through her head.</p><p>So he hugged her. He held her tight against him, and Korra buried her face against Bolin’s neck, squeezing him back. Neither of them had said anything yet, but eventually he figured out something to tell her.</p><p>“This might sound weird, but I’m really proud of you.”</p><p>“What?” Korra’s voice was muffled by his jacket, but he could tell how shocked she was by the praise.</p><p>“Yeah. You protected my brother, saved the city, <em> saved </em>airbending, and you blasted a psychic bloodbender out a window your first time doing it.”</p><p>“But he got away.” He hated how defeated she sounded, so he used a hand and rubbed it up and down her back to try and give her a little comfort.</p><p>“Everyone knows who he is now because of you. They’ll catch him, and we’ll get all of this fixed, okay?”</p><p>“Okay.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bit of a shorter chapter than usual, I know, but I felt like what I wanted to do for this episode would be too much. Not to mention it would be a lot longer wait for you all, thank you so much for the support, it means so much to me!</p><p>Gave a bit more attention to what Asami was going through than what happened in canon, also a chance to give Bolin and Asami’s dynamic a little exposure, plus Bumi gets a little more screen time, hopefully I got the character right!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Endgame II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Republic city became further and further away from the boat he was using to escape with his brother, Noatak could finally feel himself relax.</p><p>"The two of us finally back together again, there's nothing we can't do!"</p><p>"Yes, Noatak."</p><p>Any relief he felt disappeared when he heard his brother speak. He sounded broken. And it was his fault that his little brother was in that state. He knew what he had done to him, in that cabin that used to belong to their father, was unforgivable. </p><p>"Noatak. Hmph. I had almost forgotten the sound of my own name."</p><p>He had gone by Amon for so long, it was difficult to remember what it was like before he started the equalists. To some he was he was a savior, to others he was a monster. But now, he knew everyone would only see him as a fraud. </p><p>They didn't know the truth, though. That he truly wanted to rid the world of bending. That he actually thought it was unnatural power, and his own abilities were a necessary evil, the only way he would do what was needed to make the world a better place. People like his father shouldn't have that kind of power. </p><p>But he failed. And now he'd only be thought of as a man who exploited suffering for his own gain. He knew nobody would believe otherwise. It was over. That's why he didn't stop Tarrlok from taking a chi blocking glove and holding it over the boat's opened fuel tank. </p><p>"It will be just like the good old days."</p><p>He felt a tiny smile creep onto his face, thinking back to the happy memories of his childhood, before everything else happened, and he let himself escape to the times they spent playing outside in the snow, as a tear rolled down his cheek.</p><p>(-)</p><p>The longer Bolin waited outside of the room where Katara was trying to heal Korra, the harder it was for him to remain hopeful about the situation. </p><p>Tenzin had decided to take Korra back to the south pole on Oogi, since it would be faster than traveling by ship. He initially planned to take Korra by himself, but he had no objection to Bolin coming along, thinking she probably needed the support. </p><p>None of them said anything the entire trip. Tenzin just focused on flying, while he stayed in Oogi's saddle, with Korra resting her head on his shoulder. She fell asleep at some point, which Bolin was grateful for, just to give her a little time to escape everything that happened. </p><p>When they landed in the south pole, Tenzin told him to wait with Korra until he returned with her parents and Katara. Eventually he reappeared with the people he had mentioned, and when Bolin woke up Korra, she immediately dismounted from Oogi and went to her parents, and he felt a little relieved that Tenzin had already told them what had happened, sparing both of them from retelling the day's awful events.</p><p>After that they entered a compound, which Tenzin explained was where Korra had been trained as a child. Then Katara went into a private room with Korra, to attempt to get her bending back.</p><p>That left Bolin waiting with Tenzin and Korra’s parents. He quietly introduced himself to them, and while they weren't apprehensive to his presence, he could tell they were focused on Korra, just as he was, so they all sat and waited. </p><p>Eventually, Mako and Asami arrived with Lin and the rest of Tenzin's family, as Commander Bumi had been able to spare a ship for them to travel to the south pole as well. None of them seemed to be in good spirits either, Asami in particular, as he noticed her eyes were red, probably from crying, but he figured it was best not to call attention to it. Bolin was glad to see Pabu around her neck though, as he’d decided to let his buddy travel with everyone else for emotional support.</p><p>At some point, they received a message from Bumi, that a United Forces patrol had found a destroyed boat with two bodies, matching the description of how Tarrlok and Noatak escaped, but knowing that Amon was dead didn't do much to brighten the mood.</p><p>The eerie silence of the room was starting to get on Bolin’s nerves. Even Meelo and the new baby Rohan were quiet, deciding it was a good time for a nap. He wanted to suggest that some people should clear out to give Korra some space, but the freezing weather outside with howling winds didn't really offer many options in terms of places to stay. </p><p>When Katara finally emerged from where she was healing Korra, the look on her face had already told him everything, but she still spoke with a grave tone.</p><p>"I'm sorry, but I cannot restore Korra’s bending."</p><p>"But you're the best healer in the world”, Lin pleaded. “You have to keep trying.”</p><p>“There’s nothing more I can do”, Katara explained. “Korra can still airbend, but fixing her connection to the other elements is beyond my ability.”</p><p>Korra then came out behind her, taking a quick glance of everyone in the room, before looking away with a pained expression. Bolin stood up to go to her, but Tenzin spoke first.</p><p>“It’s going to be okay, Korra.”</p><p>“No, it’s not.” She didn’t even look at them when she said it. Then she ran outside, leaving the door open and everyone else in the room stunned. Bolin was the first one to collect himself, following her and hoping the others would give them space.</p><p>Fortunately Korra was still close by, but she wouldn't be for long as she was about to climb on Naga.</p><p>"Korra, wait."</p><p>"Go, Bolin."</p><p>Her voice was barely louder than a whisper, and it stung to hear, but he understood why she wanted to be alone. </p><p>"Okay...just, I'm here for you, alright?"</p><p>"No, I mean <em> go </em>", Korra responded with her normal volume. "Go back to Republic City. Get on with your life."</p><p>Now she wasn’t making any sense. "What are you talking about?", he asked. "I'm not going anywhere."</p><p>She turned to face him, but she still wasn’t making eye contact. "You don't have to do me any favors. I'm not the avatar anymore. That something special is <em> gone </em>."</p><p>"No it's not!" He spoke louder than usual, unable to hide his confusion and frustration. Then he stepped towards her, closing the distance between them.</p><p>
  <span>"You're still the girl who sees a polar bear dog, and wants to make it her best friend and ride it around everywhere. You’re still the girl who...hears a guy burp on a date and turns it into a contest. You always smell amazing, like snow, which is great, but I know it sounds weird to say. You could beat up anyone I've ever met with your bare hands, and you always try to do what you think is right, no matter what, and you’re still the most amazing person I’ve ever met."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra still wasn’t looking at him, but when he put a hand on her cheek, their eyes finally met, and words he'd been holding back tumbled out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Korra, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a brief moment she covered his hand, and she wore a tiny smile. But it disappeared just as quickly as she tore herself away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I can't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Korra!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she didn't acknowledge him, climbing Naga and riding her off into the distance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few moments later he heard someone walk up next to him. "We need to be patient with her. It will take time for her to accept what has happened."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Would you be able to accept it? If it happened to you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzin didn't really seem to have an answer for that. There wasn't any anger to his question, but he couldn't help but be more concerned than her mentor was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To Bolin, bending meant survival. He knew without it, there wasn't going to be many happy scenarios for his and Mako’s lives. For Tenzin, bending probably meant an entire culture, memories of his father. It was hard for him to imagine what bending meant to the avatar. So he started walking, following the footprints Naga left behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(-)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Korra finally had Naga stop running, she wasn't sure where she ended up. She just had to get away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing what Bolin told her felt wonderful. It was amazing. But she couldn't lie to herself. He'd get bored. He'd change his mind and move on. Then she recognized where she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She'd had one of her first waterbending lessons with Katara here. It had been at night during a full moon. She had pushed and pulled the ocean water against the ice she was standing on. She remembered how powerful she felt in that moment. Now? She couldn't feel anything. The connection was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that point, everything Korra had been holding in finally came out. She fell to her knees and cried. For what she had lost and what she thought she'd never have. She didn't want anyone to see her like this, but her solitude was eventually interrupted by a man wearing familiar air nomad robes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra didn’t look up at him. "Tenzin, I just want to be alone right now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But you called me here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was surprised by the unexpected voice, and when she saw his face, she knew who it was immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aang?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello, Korra."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was at a loss for words, something her past life apparently found amusing since he chuckled while taking a seat next to her before speaking again. "You're finally at one with your spiritual self."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But how? I'm not the avatar anymore. Noatak, he..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The avatar is more than their bending, Korra", Aang responded in a manner not unlike his son. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm just so confused right now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's understandable", he comforted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he started to explain. "When I took Fire Lord Ozai's firebending to end the hundred year war, I did it because I was so afraid of the idea of killing him. I was the last of the air nomads. I was taught that all life is sacred, and I felt that...to kill someone, even a person as horrible as Ozai, was something I could not do as the only person that could carry on our culture."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why are you telling me this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because I want you to know that taking a person's bending away is something that was a last resort for me. It was never supposed to be a power or threat I would use against someone like Noatak did. His father was the only other person who I took bending away from.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When did you realize he and Tarrlok were Yakone's sons?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tarrlok’s face was familiar to me somehow, but I didn't make the connection until he used bloodbending. As for Noatak, I had no idea until Tarrlok revealed it. How I'm able to watch over your life Korra, it's...so hard to explain. I had always wanted Roku to tell me what it was like, but, now I understand why he wasn't able to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why did you show me those visions of what happened with you and Yakone, instead of just telling me Tarrlok was his son?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I tried, Korra", Aang answered. "But trying to connect with you spiritually was more difficult than I anticipated."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew he meant no disrespect or offense with his response, but hearing again about her struggles with spirituality, especially now, stung, which hadn't gone unnoticed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry. You know, when I used to talk to Roku or other past lives, I had such a hard time trying to understand them and their viewpoints, but now that I'm in their shoes..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Trying to give advice to your successor. It's harder than you think, trying to tell someone how to fix your mistakes, thinking about your own failures."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened to me wasn't your fault", Korra said, surprised by his admission.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Aang just shook his head. "I saw the conflict between benders and nonbenders getting worse with the advances we had with technology. It's beyond clear I didn't do enough about that. And Yakone escaping to pass on his awful ability, that falls on my shoulders as well."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You ended a war that lasted a century. You seem pretty hard on yourself for someone who saved the world when they were twelve."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took the reassurance with a good sense of humor. "You've accomplished a great deal as well, Korra. Very few avatars have been able to master even a single element at your age, let alone more than one."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No offense, but I'd rather have the other elements back instead of just air right now. I still don’t get it. How am I only able to airbend now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Korra, why did you want to learn airbending?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because the avatar is supposed to be able to master all four elements."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang didn't respond the way she expected, as he simply asked another question instead of commenting on her answer. "And why did you want to airbend when you were facing Noatak?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wasn’t even trying to airbend, really. I just wanted to do something...</span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>to stop Noatak. Stopping him from hurting my friend, that's all that mattered to me right then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra thought back to one of her conversations with Bolin. How he told her about the air nomads and how they'd detach themselves from worldly concerns and focus on spirituality. It wasn’t clear or made complete sense, but it was possible that when she was in that moment...? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked back at Aang, and he seemed to know what was going through her mind. "Things aren't always straightforward and simple, Korra."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok, but I'd still like to know how I'm able to talk to you now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look on his face made it seem like he was slightly amused. "When we hit our lowest point, we are open to the greatest change."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Enough to get my bending back?", Korra asked hopefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you know about chakras, Korra?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She paused for a moment, trying to recollect. "They're...pools of energy in our bodies that let chi flow through us, and they can get blocked by spiritual gunk?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good answer, but they can be blocked physically as well. That happened to me when I was struck by lightning in my back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra pondered, thinking about what she had been told, then she realized. "So you think Noatak used bloodbending to block my chakras, and that's how he takes away bending?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang nodded. "When one of my chakras was blocked, I was unable to enter the avatar state at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I saw you use it to defeat Yakone, so how did you unlock it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood up before he spoke, and Korra did so as well. “Let me show you”, Aang spoke, as he put his hands on Korra’s shoulder and forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(-)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bolin wasn’t quite sure how long he had been following Naga’s footprints, but he had no intention of stopping anytime soon, especially if he still had a trail to follow, but he wished he had been able to put on a heavier coat before heading off into the tundra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hoped that admitting his feelings to Korra hadn’t overwhelmed or freaked her out, but he wanted her to know. He probably would have if he had done it when thoughts of being in love with her first appeared in his head, but he wanted to be sure. Love at first sight never meant sense to him. You only knew what the person looked like. But as he spent more time with her, got to know who she was, he was sure. There was no one else like her and he didn’t want to bother trying to look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wind blasting in his face got Bolin’s attention, and when it continued to gust, he wondered if he had finally tracked Korra down. He raced up the small hill in front of him, and when he reached the top, seeing her somehow still took him by surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She'd risen high in the air, lifted by airbending. Blasts of air, fire, and earth shot along the ground from where she was suspended, but none of them came close to him or Naga. He could feel the ocean crashing against the ice he was standing on before she finally descended back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she turned around, and all Bolin could feel was relief. She ran towards him with a grin matching his own, and in that moment he didn't care how cold it was anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He probably should've noticed how much speed she was picking up, though. Korra probably had the idea of jumping into his arms and being spun around, but what ended up happening was she basically ended up tackling Bolin, leaving him flat on his back in the snow with Korra on top of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She immediately blurted out "Sorry!", but Bolin didn’t really need an apology, he just let out something between a laugh and a groan in response. He was as happy as he had ever been. There was nothing she could do that would ruin this. She shifted herself so that she was still on top of him, and her face was inches from his. Then Korra spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she kissed him. And Bolin lost himself in her. Nothing else mattered to him right then. He was hers. Korra was okay. And she loved him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wanted to give a bit of Noatak's perspective in this chapter since he never really got that on the show, and I saw him as more of a tragic villain who's worldview was shaped by his abusive father.</p><p>Also added on to the admitting feelings for Korra, instead of just saying "I realized I love you” (While you were with someone else, Mako). </p><p>It was something I was looking forward to when I came up with ideas for this fic: A longer conversation between Korra and Aang. It felt like a good way to explain things that we never got an answer on, plus add more to his role in the show. He was difficult to write for me, since we never really got to see his adult personality, but it definitely felt worth it.</p><p>Not sure where to go from here. Don’t get me wrong, I still plan to do all four books + comics, but I’m not sure what to write next. I’m torn between starting book 2, and adding on to book 1, adding more content from episodes two, three, and four. Let me know what you think, thanks so much for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. New Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bolin was transfixed by Korra’s story as they rode back to the compound on Naga. "So you got to meet Aang?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What was he like?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um...tall?", Korra answered, sounding unsure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tall?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And...bald, I guess?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I kinda meant what was he like as a person?", Bolin clarified. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, well he seemed nice, but we only talked for a few minutes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But he gave you your bending back? How'd he pull that off?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Energybending. I'll explain when we get back to the compound, that way I don't have to tell the story five hundred times."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So from then on the ride back was quiet between them, but it was a peaceful one. The only sounds made were Naga’s paws hitting the ice while Bolin looked at the surroundings, his arms wrapped around the girl he loved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually they reached the compound Korra had fled from, and she was immediately ambushed by everyone they left behind, but Korra made a small flame in her palm to show she was all right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t explain what happened right away, the first thing she did was restore Lin's bending. Korra put one hand on her shoulder and the other on her forehead, then her eyes started glowing, and just like that, the chief of police was throwing boulders like it was nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her methods and how she learned still didn't make sense to Bolin, but he supposed as long as Korra had her bending back and she could do the same for others, it didn't really matter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could tell that Korra wanted to spend more time at home, to catch up with her parents and Katara about everything that happened in Republic city, and have a proper visit with her boyfriend, but that wasn't a luxury they could afford right now. The world needed the avatar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hadn’t heard from Bumi or General Iroh since the lone message regarding Tarrlok and Noatak, so none of them were sure what Republic city would be like when they returned. Would it be completely abandoned? In the middle of an all-out war? Or nothing but ash and rubble?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they could finally see the city from the back of Oogi, Tenzin, Lin, and Team Avatar saw that Yue bay was full of United Forces vessels, but looked otherwise abandoned apart from the occupying military force. They landed on the pier close to the makeshift headquarters that had been set up, and Bumi came over to give them an update on the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently the news of Amon actually being a waterbender had spread like wildfire, since the proof had dozens of witnesses, and it became a fatal blow in terms of equalist morale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Many of the footsoldiers for "Amon's" army had given up and fled when they heard the news, going into some form of hiding, and those that stayed weren't able to put up much of a fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The United Forces and the remaining police were able to restore order not long after that. Civilians had been ordered to remain in their homes, and now everyone was wondering what would happen next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra knew exactly what she wanted to do first, though. She put a message out on the radio that she could restore the bending of anyone who'd lost theirs to Amon, and that they should come to city hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apart from Tahno and the rest of the Wolfbats, everyone who showed up seemed to be cops. Lightning Bolt Zolt, Shady Shin, and Two-Toed Ping were notable absences, probably not worth it for them to get their bending back only to be immediately thrown in jail. The people who did show up wasn't a large amount, luckily Amon hadn't been in control long enough to take bending away from more people, and Korra was able to restore it for all of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bolin could tell it was tiring for her to do so, despite her efforts to hide it. But everyone knew the hard work to fix everything was only beginning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It started with trying to get information out of the equalists that had been captured and arrested, but it wasn’t surprising to find them being unwilling to talk, and the uniform they wore made it impossible for those uninvolved with the group to identify, so those that had been able to desert were almost impossible to track down if they had covered their tracks properly. Even the weird mustached guy was uncooperative, the deception by Amon not shaking any of their loyalty towards each other, still believing in the goals they had, just not the man who led them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That wasn't the case for Hiroshi Sato, however. According to General Iroh, the man had fallen apart when he found out the truth about Amon, inconsolable at the realization of what he'd done, although nobody really felt that sorry for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite this, he still tried to make amends While everyone else was unwilling to talk, he sang. It wasn’t a surprise that he was the main funder for the equalists, apart from a few people who Sato named, but was unnerving to see how the money had been spent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apart from the expected costs of creating and building all the machines the equalist army used, a significant amount was also used to make sure people behaved a certain way. Cops and other government officials were bribed to make sure that the true power of their operation remained a secret, through looking the other way, tip offs about any sort of trouble or investigation, and some unexpected things as well, like harassment of nonbenders to fan the flames of the equalist narrative, and the referees for the probending championship letting the Wolfbats blatantly cheat, for no other reason than it would supposedly prove Amon's point during the speech he had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The uprising they had planned also went further than anyone had anticipated. Mr. Sato was able to use his business to secretly ship equalist equipment all over the world, to other groups waiting on the word from Republic city that it was time to strike, waiting in the fire nation, Ba sing se and the rest of the earth kingdom, even the northern and southern water tribes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those groups were unaware that their existence had been revealed, so it wasn't too difficult for local authorities to take them by surprise and dismantle their operations. Once that was handled, Tenzin felt comfortable to send for his family, who were waiting in the south pole until he could ensure it was safe for them to enter the city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were more arrivals then he was expecting, though. Katara explained to her youngest son that everything that had happened recently put things in perspective for her, and she wanted to come to Republic City to spend more time with her children and grandchildren. Bolin privately wondered how much Korra’s story about talking with Aang affected her decision. He also didn't recognize the other woman in blue clothes with grey hair, but Ikki said that was their aunt Kya, though Tenzin didn't seem particularly overjoyed to see his big sister. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a sentiment that apparently applied to his brother as well. Commander Bumi had decided to retire and live on air temple island now that the equalists were dealt with. His ceremony was mixed in with Lin Beifong being restored to her previous title as chief of police, along with Korra, Bolin, Mako and Asami being presented medals for civilian bravery during the equalist takeover, which was pretty cool. Things almost seemed like they were gonna start to calm down, but of course that didn’t happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While investigating the late ex-councilman Tarrlok, Lin came across records that documented information that he had been using to blackmail his former colleagues into following along with whatever he had planned. Two of the council members resigned when the information was uncovered. One was even arrested. And although he wasn't named, the former chief Saikhan decided to retire, embarrassed that Tarrlok had been able to use and manipulate him so easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Tenzin being the only one remaining, he conversed with other world leaders and they came to the conclusion to disband the council and hold elections to appoint a president. It didn't make much sense to Bolin to improve representation by replacing five people with one person, but he never really did understand politics much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One pleasant surprise is that relations between benders and nonbenders seemed to be calm. It was definitely an uneasy peace, but there was no violence, retribution, or retaliation from either side. Everyone just seemed like they wanted to move on, whether they were under occupation and terrified of losing their bending, followed the words and actions of a fraud, or bystanders watching in horror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That thinking led to the probending championship rematch being turned into a grand affair in the rebuilt and renovated arena, the building being the only major property damage that had occurred the past few weeks. It was a long battle, the Wolfbats a massive challenge with or without following the rules, but the fire ferrets were able to pull it out, with Korra knocking out Tahno in a third round tiebreaker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the thrill of victory, she jumped from the raised platform into Bolin’s arms (he managed to catch her this time), tore off both their helmets, and planted a big kiss on his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So anyway, that's how the whole city found out they were a couple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It actually didn't cause as much change as Bolin thought it would. In fact, the spectacle actually disproved some weird, and in some cases, unseemly rumors about the romantic lives of team avatar. The press kept their distance for the most part, or at least after a particularly nosy reporter and photographer ended up in a nearby fountain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that happening, it was almost easy to forget that the championship win came with the prize money: four hundred and eighty thousand yuans. It was an amazing feeling when they found out. The days of living on the streets felt so far behind Bolin and Mako. Even splitting the pot three ways they wouldn't have to worry about money for a long time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the prize money also came with opportunities for better places to live. Bolin wasn’t really interested in going back to an arena apartment that felt kinda cramped compared to where he was staying now on air temple island, and he really didn't feel any need to move somewhere else. But Mako was able to find himself a nice place that was close to where he now worked at the police station. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin offered a position to him after the corruption revealed by Hiroshi Sato led to her ranks being severely depleted due to arrests. It still wasn’t enough for her to offer Bolin a job though, which had him a little miffed. He probably wouldn’t have accepted, the whole thing felt weird to him with their past experiences with cops, but it was more the principal of the whole thing. Either way, it didn't leave Mako with much free time, which pretty much put an end to the Fire Ferrets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bolin figured it was for the best though. When they first started probending, it was more for the need to stay off the streets and away from the gangs. But being homeless again wasn't a worry for them now, and to be honest the sport now didn't bring him the same excitement it did when he listened as a little kid, or bring the same satisfaction as working with Korra and the rest of team avatar. It was just another way Bolin and Mako weren't attached at the hip anymore. They were growing up, each of them having their own lives, centered around different things and different people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they still were able to spend plenty of time together, usually helping out Asami with Sato industries. Despite public statements from chief Beifong and the avatar that she'd had no knowledge or involvement of her father’s actions, the company took a massive hit with its public image and credibility. Much of the public was skeptical of her taking over, either due to her being a teenager with no previous experience running a company, or the turmoil the company was dealing with related to lawsuits and the resignations of the entire executive board, leaving Asami with her friends as the only advisors she had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They tried to help out as much as they could, whether it was to test new inventions, file paperwork with her, or prepare for business meetings. But Sato Industries still remained in danger of collapsing, with many consumers and investors either scaredeither scared off by her father’s actions or disappointed she didn’t seem to share his views. Speaking of, they’d heard through Lin that Hiroshi tried to reach out to his daughter, in some feeble hope of making amends, but Asami wanted nothing to do with him, and none of them could really blame her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, Bolin knew that Mako’s new job and trying to help Asami out had his brother under a lot of pressure, as well as putting a strain on his relationship with his girlfriend, but Bolin also knew his brother well enough that no good would come from him prying or trying to get involved. He was just grateful that nothing like that was happening with him and Korra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d decided to accept her offer to stay on air temple island, figuring it didn’t make much sense to spend money to be further away from his girlfriend and everyone else. The kids were thrilled when they’d found out he’d still be living with them, but Tenzin didn’t seem to be as thrilled as his children were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man appeared to warm up to the idea eventually though, probably grateful for all of the time Bolin was spending with his children, keeping them out of his metaphorical hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t a chore for him by any means. In fact, Bolin was kinda proud of how well he fit in with the family. He'd enjoyed being Pema's assistant in the kitchen, learning enough to cook a meal for himself and Korra on a few occasions. Meelo still regarded him as the older brother he always wanted, and they'd had fun swapping bending techniques. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ikki and Jinora were great company as well. The younger of the sisters was the first person Bolin had met that could keep up with his ability to converse, and the older girl was always good for a lesson or two, whether it was something new about air nomad culture, or finding a good way to impress Korra. He’d noticed that Jinora had a habit of staring at him when he wasn’t looking at her, but he figured it was best not to mention it, and hope it would sort itself out. Eventually Bolin was able to make good on his promise to the kids to take them out for ice cream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It actually ended up being a pleasant experience. The place wasn't too crowded, they had his favorite flavor in stock (Sabre-tooth Moose Lion Tracks), the kids were relatively well-behaved, and they even bumped into Tahno while they were there.  He seemed very different from that night he gave Bolin and Korra a hard time at Narook's, and after they talked for a little bit Bolin was wondering if he'd made a new friend. Or at least someone he could tolerate being around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He also enjoyed spending time with the older members of Tenzin's family. Katara, Kya, and Bumi had plenty of stories, either about the hundred year war, people and places seen while traveling around the road, or tales of heroics from the retired commander that nobody took seriously, but they were still a joy to be around. For the most part...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(-)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bolin had been a part of Tenzin’s morning meditations with Korra and the kids for only a few days, so he was still worried about screwing something up and getting kicked out. That's why he didn't say anything when he noticed a rather putrid stench one morning, letting someone else point it out instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Agh, it smells like burning sewage out here!", Tenzin sputtered. "Bolin, was that you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, don't blame me! It was probably the same person who invented fartbending!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Meelo seemed offended by the accusation. "How dare you! I would never fart quietly! It was probably one of the girls!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That caused things to devolve into a bickering match that Tenzin once again had to referee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Enough! Look, I can't reach a state of spiritual enlightenment with the smell of rotten meat in the air, so someone had better take responsibility!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhh...Tenzin?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at Bolin, expecting a confession, but his eyes eventually followed to what he'd spotted. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Bumi!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But the older man didn't seem to mind being discovered. "Gotta say little brother, I've missed making you the </span>
  <em>
    <span>'butt'</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the joke!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The morning meditation ended after that, as Tenzin stormed off, leaving everyone else to try to get Bumi out of the tree he'd been blasted into.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(-)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bolin was starting to get an idea of why Tenzin wasn't thrilled to have his brother living with them on the island. But that wasn't to say he didn't enjoy the man's company. Bumi was funny, entertaining, and he was always able to come up with something fun to do...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(-)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bolin, Bumi and the kids were outside on a balcony, staring at something Korra couldn’t see when she approached them from behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, you", she spoke, greeting her boyfriend first with a kiss. "What are you all up to?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fruit pies”, he answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You, uh, mind elaborating on that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure!”, Bumi interrupted. “I’m teaching the kids about the ancient air nomad practice of airbending fruit pies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it really an air nomad tradition if only grandpa aang and dad were doing it?”, Jinora asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, they’re both air nomads, aren’t they? And they started doing it over one hundred and fifty years ago, so I don’t see why not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds fun”, Korra said. “So did you have a target in mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right over there,” Bolin pointed, and when she looked over the balcony, she saw Tenzin and Mako off in the distance having a conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’ll be </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But are you gonna be able to help out, Bo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah. I don’t have the arm strength to throw it that far, and earthbending isn’t precise enough. But they taste really good, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra giggled as her boyfriend digged into one of the pies with a spoon, then she noticed there were four other pies on a nearby table. “Did you make extra?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bolin thought you might wanna join in if you showed up”, Ikki explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well aren’t you the sweetest?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obviously, Bolin answered while continuing his bad habit of talking with his mouth full, getting him another eye roll with a smile from Korra as she took an airbending stance in front of the pies alongside Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo, while they waited for the order from Bumi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, soldiers! One, two, three, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fire</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone had hopeful grins as the pies sailed towards their targets, but they changed to looks of horror as they saw two other people walking up to Tenzin and Mako.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Abort, </span>
  <em>
    <span>abort</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s too late!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then bail! We can’t let them catch us!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All six of them scrambled and tripped over each other trying to get off the balcony and out of sight, so that when Mako, Tenzin, Lin, and Katara got the pie off their faces and looked where they came from, there would be no evidence anyone was there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(-)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With everything going on in their lives, it tended to be difficult for Bolin and Korra to spend time together with just each other as company, but they figured out a few tricks to make it work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra was able to get Katara to teach them about flying bison, and her waterbending master seemed to catch on to what they had planned, taking into account how quickly the lessons went along, and the knowing smiles she gave both of them the entire time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were able to get the teaching over with quickly though, and once that was done, taking a trip on Oogi or one of the other bison was a great way for them to get a few hours just by themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of their birthdays came and went over the next few months, and they made time to celebrate each of them. Korra’s came first, so Bolin took her out to Narook’s, and he was able to pull a few strings for the entire restaurant to be closed down, except for one booth candlelit for a traditional water tribe feast, where he also gave her some jewelry he earthbended himself along with a poem he etched into a stone tile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For Bolin’s birthday, she took him to Hue’s barbeque, where they managed to pull off the Fauna Feast challenge he talked about. They both got their own shirts, and a photo of them in front of a plate full of clean bones, and faces smeared with sauce. And back at the island, Korra found a private place to give him his birthday present from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a pipa, somehow exactly like the one his mom had even though he never described it to Korra. Same size, same wood pattern, everything. He admittedly got a little misty eyed the first time he ran his hand over the strings, and the smallest sound of music came from it. Korra was his only audience for a while, as he taught himself how to play, and also find out that his singing voice was actually pretty good. Eventually, he opened up enough to play for the rest of the family, with songs he remembered as a kid and new ones he’d heard over the radio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Part of Bolin was worried that with his relationship with Korra becoming more serious, they’d lose part of the casual closeness that made things so great at the start, but somehow that never happened. Sparring matches were still friendly for the most part, both of them took part in food fights at the table started by the kids (or Bumi), and Pema never let them hear the end of the time when one morning she found the couple sprawled over each other on the couch, snoring, surrounded by bowls and plates cleaned of food, and the radio still playing quietly in the background, never switched off after the probending match they were listening to the night before ended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bolin still wasn’t sure how things were gonna turn out with all the big changes that happened, but with Korra by his side he felt ready for anything.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I tried to address all the things that happened that I thought never really felt resolved or addressed in between the ending of book one and the start of book two, if you think I missed anything, please let me know and I’ll try to add it in. Also threw in some slice-of-life stories too, kinda add more on so the whole chapter wasn’t saying “this happened, then this happened”. If you liked them, great! If not, sorry.</p><p>Looking forward to starting book 2 soon! Not gonna give away spoilers, but I do wanna say Katara will have a bigger role in this story instead of what was basically a quick cameo on the show. Thank you so much for the support!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Rebel Spirit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bolin and Bumi were standing next to one of the gates near the entrance of the island, the makeshift finish line for the air scooter race Korra and the airkids were having. It was close down the stretch, but the avatar was able to pull away while eyes glowed white. </p><p>"The avatar is the winner!", Bumi proclaimed, and Bolin was getting ready to congratulate her before Ikki interrupted. "No fair! You can't use the avatar state to win!"</p><p>But Korra was unsympathetic, sticking her tongue out. "Oh, why don't you go-"</p><p>"You did <em> what?" </em> Tenzin must have heard his daughter’s complaints, and it clearly put him in a bad mood.</p><p>"The avatar state is not meant to be used as a...<em> booster rocket! </em>You clearly have no appreciation for the gift you've been given."</p><p>"It's the avatar state, and I'm the avatar", Korra argued. "Who's gonna appreciate it more than me?"</p><p>Tenzin wasn't impressed. "Clearly you need more training to grasp the depths of your spiritual connections, not to mention that you're still a long way from mastering airbending."</p><p>Korra responded with some airbending moves that seemed to show Bolin and Bumi that she'd mastered the element, it wasn't enough to convince her teacher, though.</p><p>“You may have mastered ‘Korra-style’ airbending, but you still need to learn ‘real’ airbending. Hopefully our family vacation to the air temples will help inspire you.”</p><p>Korra was clearly unenthusiastic about the idea of an educational vacation, but the airkids were the exact opposite. </p><p>"Are we gonna see where grandpa Aang was born?", Jinora asked. </p><p>"How many lemurs can I have?", Meelo wondered.</p><p>"I wanna get airbending tattoos, but instead of arrows, I want lightning bolts!”, Ikki demanded.</p><p>That prompted a question from Bolin. “Hang on, why <em> do </em>air nomads get arrow tattoos?”</p><p>“They now show mastery of airbending, but the tattoos were originally given at birth,  meant to show the flow of chi through the body. They eventually became arrows as a tribute to the sky bison, the original airbenders", Jinora answered him sweetly, before taking a bossy tone with her little sister. "That's why having lightning bolt tattoos doesn't make any sense!"</p><p>
  <em> "You don't make any sense!" </em>
</p><p>That got Meelo excited for a fight, which Tenzin quickly put a stop to, and everyone's thoughts shifted to the glacier spirits festival they'd be visiting the south pole for. Bolin was looking forward to it especially, since he’d made sure to put some extra money aside to be able to enjoy everything they had to offer, as well as a more proper meeting with Korra’s parents.</p><p>Asami had offered to let them all travel with her on one of the Sato industries ships, since she had some meeting for a hopeful business deal with some guy named Varrick, and Mako got lucky enough for Lin to give him some days off to help travel with them.</p><p>A couple days after the scooter race, everyone had their stuff packed and they were enjoying the trip down south. The night before they were supposed to arrive, Bolin and Korra had tried to find a little privacy, and they were going over all the things they'd be able to do, at least until Mako interrupted. </p><p>"Hey, you two. Been wondering where you were."</p><p>"Oh, we were just trying to talk...alone...by ourselves.”</p><p>Korra bumped Bolin’s arm, a quiet way of telling him to play nice, but any hint that he was trying to give his brother apparently went unnoticed.</p><p>“Anyway, I wanted to tell you about this crazy chase I got into with a couple of bank robbers a few days ago."</p><p>"Sounds like a story Asami would love." Korra gave Bolin another bump, but Mako <em> still </em>didn't catch on.</p><p>"Nah, she told me she needed time to prepare for her business meeting tomorrow, and she said she didn’t want any distractions.”</p><p><em> “Neither did we”, </em> Bolin thought to himself.</p><p>But Mako told a story of a high speed pursuit of a van he was following with a motorcycle, while dodging lightning and fire blasts from the escaping criminals. Bolin wasn’t sure how much of the tale was actually true, but he did believe Mako had actually said the terrible pun his older brother finished the story with about "having car trouble".</p><p>The joke made Bolin groan, but it got Korra to laugh. "Did you have that written down or something?"</p><p>"Actually, yeah. I had a whole notebook of stuff I came up with, but I haven't been able to find it anywhere."</p><p>"You haven't found it because I burned it, Mako", Bolin confessed. </p><p>"Why would you do that?"</p><p>"Because it was terrible! Felt like I needed a shower after reading it. Seriously, it would ruin the family name if you said half the stuff that was in there.”</p><p>“We don’t have a family name, Bolin."</p><p>“Come on, Bo, please?”, Korra interrupted. “I gotta hear them, they can’t be that bad.”</p><p>“Oh yes they can. You’d probably dump me on the spot if you heard that stuff come out of my mouth.”</p><p>“Ah, she puts up with everything else, what’s one more thing?”</p><p>Bolin knew Mako was kidding, but it was enough for him to be about to tell his brother to get lost in a much less delicate way, at least if Korra hadn’t changed the subject.</p><p>“I wish I could be out there with you chasing down those guys, though. Tenzin's starting to drive me crazy with all his nagging."</p><p>"I'm sure he's just trying to make you the best avatar he can.”</p><p>Bolin froze. Lately Korra had been getting more frustrated with her avatar responsibilities, and although he wasn’t entirely sure why, he’d learned that his girlfriend didn’t really want to hear an apologist when she talked about it, and it was better to be an ear for her and just let her vent, since Bolin hated the idea of arguing or fighting with her. </p><p>Unfortunately, he'd forgotten to warn Mako that she tended to take any differing opinion personally, and sure enough...</p><p>"Why are you taking his side?"</p><p>Mako was caught completely off guard. "Wha? I..."</p><p>Korra didn’t even feel like giving him a chance before standing up and storming off. “I’m gonna go for a walk.”</p><p>That left Bolin sitting by himself, giving his older brother an annoyed glare. “Really, Mako?”</p><p>“What did I <em> do? </em>”</p><p>“I’ll let you figure it out on your own, third wheel”, Bolin told him as he got up to go find his girlfriend.</p><p>Though after a few minutes of searching, he realized he might have to do more than what he usually did to cheer up Korra. </p><p>The whole festival sounded amazing the first time she'd told him about it, and they'd both been looking forward to it so much in the weeks since. So he didn’t wanna risk anything putting a damper on their trip.</p><p>So he stopped by his room and got his pipa and winter coat, the former to cheer up his girlfriend and the latter because it was getting chilly, which was only going to get worse the further south they traveled.</p><p>He also found Naga to help track the avatar, figuring her animal guide would be useful for tracking. Pabu tagged along, riding on Naga’s forehead, and Bolin was pretty impressed with the bond his furry childhood friend had developed with Korra’s.</p><p>Bringing the polar bear dog along was a good idea, since she was able to find Korra much quicker than he would have on his own, and when he saw her, she was leaning on a railing, staring out at the vast ocean that was reflecting the moonlight. </p><p>Bolin made sure to clear his throat first, so Korra wouldn't be startled, but she still looked pretty surprised when she turned around.</p><p>"What are you-"</p><p>He was able to hold up a finger to get her to pause, and Bolin used the moment to start the song he'd been trying so hard to prepare in secret. It wasn’t the perfect moment like he'd wanted, but it was hard to think of a better one. </p><p>
  <em> My head is stuck in the clouds, she begs me to come down, said "boy, quit foolin' around". </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I told her, "I love the view from up here, warm sun, and wind in my ear", we'll watch the world from above, as it turns to the rhythm of love. </em>
</p><p>Korra looked stunned, but Bolin didn’t see any signs that she wanted him to stop.</p><p>
  <em> We may only have tonight, but til the morning sun you're mine, allll mine. I'll play the music low, and just sway to the rhythm of love.  </em>
</p><p>The chorus had her smiling with red cheeks, so Bolin sat down and leaned back against Naga like he'd done with her months ago, and started the second verse.</p><p>
  <em> Well, my heart beats like a drum, or a pipa string to a strum, for a beautiful song to be sung. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She's got blue eyes, deep like the sea, that roll back when she's laughing at me. She rises up, like the tide, the moment her lips meet mine. </em>
</p><p>Korra was able to steal a kiss before she joined in on the chorus, and then after a little solo Bolin sang the last lyrics he could come up with for the final verse.</p><p>
  <em> And long after I'm gone, I hope you'll be humming along, cause I will keep you in my mind, the way you make love so fine.  </em>
</p><p>(-)</p><p>Getting woken up by the boat’s foghorn wasn’t a pleasant experience for Korra, but it was nice to be cuddled up with Bolin and Naga outside. </p><p>“Hey you”, she told her boyfriend, who was also stirring from the unusual wakeup call.</p><p>“Mornin’, beautiful.”</p><p>“You doing okay? You warm enough?" Korra couldn’t help worrying, since she new firsthand how much harsher south pole winters were in comparison to the ones in Republic city. They hadn’t meant to fall asleep outside, but Korra had learned the breath of fire technique at a young age to stay warm, though that couldn't do much to help Bolin. </p><p>But Bolin was fine, he'd had help from Naga, Pabu, and Korra’s tight grip to stay warm overnight. They could see the south pole in the distance getting closer, so they got up and prepared for arrival.</p><p>Once they docked, the children were the first down the ramp, taking in the new sights.</p><p>“Wow, I forgot how cold it is down here!”, Ikki exclaimed. “It’s way colder than back home. Is that why we didn’t visit more often, daddy?”</p><p>“Nah, he was just worried I’d beat him up again like when we were kids”, Kya answered, to Tenzin’s annoyance.</p><p>“I’m not scared of you...anymore”, he told her unconvincingly. </p><p>Korra spotted her parents after that, and they were overjoyed to see her again, but her dad wasn't as welcoming to Bolin.</p><p>"I hope you haven't been getting my daughter in any trouble in Republic city", he told her boyfriend in a stern voice while looming over him.</p><p>"What? No, sir! I've been- er, I, um..."</p><p>Good thing Korra was there to get her father to relent. "Knock it off, dad", she playfully told him.</p><p>The man showed mercy at the request of his daughter, chuckling while shaking Bolin’s hand, who still seemed a little rattled by the joke, but didn't say anything as he accepted the hug from Korra’s mom.</p><p>"Oh, it's so good to see you again! I can't wait to hear about everything you've been up to."</p><p>Before Korra would start telling them anything though, attention on the pier turned to a boat much more elegant than the one she'd traveled on pulling in next to them.</p><p>"Who's ship is that?", Bolin asked.</p><p>"My brother's. Every year he comes from the northern water tribe with his family to celebrate the festival."</p><p>Her dad's tone may have been neutral, but Korra knew he wasn't very pleased that her uncle was here. He'd never talked about him much, and even less about his life before he left for the south pole. She'd never figured out why, but Korra had been able to get along with her uncle perfectly well, even her cousins that hadn’t mastered human emotions yet. </p><p>"Is that him? With the two girls?"</p><p>"Yeah, that's Desna and Eska. Desna's a guy, though.”'</p><p>It was fun to watch Bolin try and play it off. "Oh, yeah, no, I knew that. Which one is Desna, by the way?”</p><p>Her father was the first one to offer greetings. “Hello, Chief Unalaq.”</p><p>“Hello, Chief Tonraq.”</p><p>Her dad then greeted his niece and nephew. “Eska, Desna. Good to see you two.</p><p>“Likewise, Uncle Tonraq”, her female cousin told him with a monotone voice that Korra forgot how creeped out it made her feel.</p><p>Her dad then glanced around before speaking to her relatives again. “Is your mother alright? I'd thought she'd be here with you."</p><p>"Malina came down with a fever before we left", her uncle explained. "She should be fine by the time we return, but she wasn't well enough to travel when we departed."</p><p>It felt like there was something unsaid when he told her dad that, but Korra couldn’t put her finger on it. The formal exchange between brothers was enough to get others to clear off, leaving Korra with her parents and uncle to walk through the festival, while Bolin was close by, listening to their conversation and trying food from nearby booths. It was fun to tell her mom and dad what they’d been up to, but talking about the festival made her uncle seem agitated.</p><p>“It's a shame the southerners have abandoned all connections to the spirits, even during the most hallowed times.”</p><p>“I’ve always enjoyed the festival, they were always so much fun growing up”, she told him.</p><p>“It <em> used </em>to be a time of fasting and meditation, now it’s a chance to see someone try and stuff a whole arctic hen in their mouth.” </p><p>They all turned to Bolin, who was in the midst of what Unalaq was talking about. “What? Oh, it’s so good.”</p><p>Korra was so busy giggling at her boyfriend trying to talk that her dad defended Bolin for her. “Traditions change. It’s not the end of the world.”</p><p>“Tell that to the people on ships that are getting attacked by angry spirits. Some traditions have purpose.”</p><p>That got Korra’s attention. “Wait, spirits have been attacking ships? How long has this been going on?”</p><p>“They’ve been happening the past few weeks as the festival draws near. I’m surprised that the avatar didn’t know about the spiritual unrest that’s been happening. I’d be honored to teach you the spiritual ways of the water tribe.”</p><p>“Maybe I should, if spirits are attacking people now.”</p><p>Her dad then spoke up. “Korra is already receiving spiritual instruction from Tenzin. Training from anyone else is unnecessary.”</p><p>“A spiritual advisor that doesn’t inform her of spirit attacks?”, Unalaq retorted.</p><p>“Either way, it’s my decision who I train with, Dad”, Korra added.</p><p>“Yes...of course.”</p><p>(-)</p><p>Bolin really wanted an explanation for whoever organized the seating for this royal feast.</p><p>Katara, Tenzin, Kya, and Bumi were all great company, but he definitely would have preferred to sit with Korra and her family. After all, Mako got to sit with his girlfriend as she was working out details of whatever agreement she’d made with some really weird billionaire she’d met with earlier. Not to mention that Pema couldn’t be pleased trying to keep four kids in line by herself with no help from Tenzin.</p><p>Still, at least there was some good entertainment to watch, with Wacky Wushu's Dancing Otter penguins. But Bolin noticed from his table that Korra seemed annoyed with her dad, based on how she looked while talking with him and her uncle, something others noticed too.</p><p>"Uh-oh, looks like someone's trying to take your place as the Avatar's stick-in-the-mud mentor, Tenzin", Bumi warned. </p><p>Then Kya started piling on. "Bumi, don't pick on Tenzin. You know he's always been sensitive."</p><p>"I'm <em> not </em>sensitive!"</p><p>Bolin decided not to get involved, instead trying some of the food that had been placed in front of him earlier by a waiter, hoping it had cooled off by now. It got the attention of everyone else at the table, and he wasn’t sure if he’d done something wrong, but Katara explained.</p><p>“It’s not common at all for people that aren’t from the southern water tribe to enjoy sea prunes.”</p><p>“Oh, well I kind of had them pretty often growing up. When we were on the street, there was this restaurant, Narook’s, that used to give out leftovers when they closed up for the night, and they always had sea prunes. Guess I just got used to the taste.”</p><p>“Well, looks like dad was right”, Kya told him. “There <em> were </em>starving children that would’ve loved to have sea prunes for dinner.”</p><p>“Kya...”, her mother warned.</p><p>“Well, he didn’t like them either!”</p><p>“That’s not the point, and you know it. Southern water tribe food is an important part of your heritage, and you should have more respect for it. All of you”, she told her children.</p><p>“I wasn’t really starving, anyway”, Bolin clarified. “We also knew this guy who would make street gruel out of dumpsters, so that was what we usually had.”</p><p>“Which tasted better?”</p><p>“Bumi!”</p><p>Dinner ended soon after that, and Korra seemed happy to get away from her family to go and out to the festival again. Bolin couldn’t do the same with his brother though, since Mako decided to go with them, but he was much quieter now, and that let the two of them pretend they were alone, taking in the scenery.</p><p>“It looks so different out here now that it’s nighttime. All these lights and colored lanterns, it’s beautiful.”</p><p>“I remember when I was little I’d ride around on my dad’s shoulders looking at them while we walked around”, she told him. “Do they have anything like this in Republic city?”</p><p>“There were some festivals and celebrations, but nothing really traditional except for the anniversary of the war ending. When those were going on, we’d try to steal as much food as we could or look for people to pickpocket. Speaking of which, if you’re carrying any money, don’t put it in your back pocket.”</p><p>“Oh, great.” They saw Mako patting down his clothes, probably assuming he had his wallet taken before walking off, saying he'd be back later. </p><p>"Should we...help him with that?", Korra wondered. </p><p>"Nah, it's fine."</p><p>"How do you know?"</p><p>"Because I have his wallet right here", Bolin admitted with a sly grin. </p><p>Korra looked shocked, but she still had a little smile. "Why?"</p><p>"Well, if Mako’s somewhere else looking for his wallet..."</p><p>Korra connected the dots. "Then that gives us some time alone. You know he's gonna kick your butt when he finds out."</p><p>Bolin handed the wallet to his furry buddy, who scurried back to where they were staying. "Relax. Pabu can take Mako’s wallet back, and if he sees it there he’ll probably just think he forgot to take it with him. Besides, even if he does figure it out, I’ve got the avatar to protect me.”</p><p>He was hoping to get another laugh from Korra, but instead her smile was now looking more like a grimace. “You okay?”</p><p>“Yes...no.”</p><p>“You wanna talk about it?”</p><p>They walked over to one of the games that had been set up, shooting water into a chibi figure of Aang the fastest to win, then Korra started to explain. "Unalaq told me during the feast that Tenzin and my dad had decided to keep me hidden in the compound when I was growing up."</p><p>"I thought Aang had ordered the White lotus to do that", Bolin said, remembering what Korra had once told him.</p><p>"Me too, but my dad said they were trying to do what was best for me. Another time he didn't think I could make my own decisions."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"What do you <em> think </em>I mean?", she told him with clear annoyance. “Unalaq’s been offering to help teach me about spirits so I can help deal with these spirit attacks, but my dad’s been acting like it’s his choice. As if I’m a prisoner, or still a little kid.”  It looked like her frustration was affecting her bending, because she was able to get way more water than she should have been able to into the Aang in front of her, beating everyone else. The ringer of game declared Korra the winner and gave her a stuffed sky bison to go with it, even though Bolin wasn’t sure if she broke the rules doing that, but he knew better than to say anything out loud. </p><p>"Sorry." It was a pretty stupid thing to ask, and should've been clear from earlier. She had enough to deal with without him missing obvious things like that. </p><p>"No, don't be. You didn't deserve that. This whole thing...I think working with my uncle would be really helpful, but, I don’t know. What do you think?"</p><p>"Me?"</p><p>"Yeah. Don't you have an opinion on this?"</p><p>"I mean, sure, but I don't know how helpful it'll be. Wouldn't it be better to talk to Aang or one of your other lives about avatar stuff?"</p><p>Korra looked away. "I can't."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>“I mean I can’t ask Aang. Or any of my past lives. I haven't talked to him or anyone else since I got my bending back."</p><p>Bolin tried to think of possible causes for this, but something else came to mind. "Hang on, does Tenzin know about this? Because he might be able to hel-"</p><p>"No, and don't say anything to him. If he finds out, he'll just lock me away to train and I won't be able to see you, or do anything else."</p><p>He wasn’t sure what to say now. This was a problem he had no idea how to solve, completely different from what they’d been talking about just moments before. Bolin had no intention of betraying Korra’s trust and telling Tenzin about her inability to talk with Aang, but he still felt that he’d be helpful in order to fix this, rather than treat her like a prisoner, as if that'd work. </p><p>He wanted to take his time, make sure he said the right thing, but he'd been quiet for so long Korra must have mistaken it for doubt or disagreement, because she tossed the stuffed animal in his hands and walked off. “Just...just forget it."</p><p>She was going at a brisk pace, so it wasn't hard for Bolin to catch up with her and gently grasp her hand. </p><p>"Wait. Look, I promise I wont say anything to Tenzin, but you wanted to know what I think, right?” It came out as more of a plea than he intended, and Korra didn’t answer him, but she slowed down a little and hadn’t told him to shove anything anywhere, so it felt like it was okay to continue.</p><p>“I think if you really feel that working with your uncle can help, you should go for it, but I’ll support you no matter what. But you don’t need to make a choice right now. Let’s just enjoy the festival, because I know how much you’ve been looking forward to it. I’ll win you as many prizes as you want, okay?”</p><p>“Okay.” Korra had stopped walking and he noticed her voice had cracked a little, but Korra hugged him before Bolin could even offer, with a grip nearly strong enough to hurt.</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p>It sounded a little muffled with her face buried in his jacket, but it still meant everything to Bolin when she said that. So he made it his sole desire to spend the rest of the night trying to cheer her up.</p><p>He did his best to follow up on his promise to win Korra as many stuffed animals as he could, even though she never actually asked for any, but it seemed to do the trick as her forced smiles eventually became genuine as the night went on. They found a photo booth, and they each got a strip for themselves of them together. Korra found something he’d never heard of called cotton candy, which tasted delicious as they shared it, even though it looked like something you’d use for insulation. They even had to get Naga to carry all the stuff Bolin had won, as there became too much for them to carry on their own. He didn't really care how much money he’d spent on food and games, it was worth it to him if she was feeling.</p><p>Unfortunately, their good mood didn’t last the whole night, as some angry spirits decided to attack them while they were all sleeping. Naga was the first to notice the presence, with her howls waking up him and Mako, and bringing them and everyone else outside.</p><p>Bolin wasn’t sure why the spirits were mad, but whatever it was, it translated well into their fighting. He and Mako both got their butts kicked, Korra and her dad didn’t fare much better, and even Tenzin’s plea for an explanation was rejected. The only person who seemed to have any success was Korra’s uncle Unalaq.</p><p>That and the argument she had with Tenzin and her dad must have been enough for her to make up her mind right then. He wasn't close enough to hear what they were saying, but based on how Tenzin looked once the conversation ended, it was a safe bet to assume what had happened. At least everything seemed to end on relatively good terms. </p><p>Korra walked up to him not long after. "Hey."</p><p>"Hey. So I'll be working with Unalaq now."</p><p>"I figured. You doing okay?"</p><p>"I guess so. Do you think I did the right thing?"</p><p>"I'm not sure. Guess I need to work on the whole avatar advisor thing. But you don’t need to explain yourself. Like I said before, I got your back."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>They were quiet for a while after that, just watching the sunrise until Unalaq approached them.</p><p>"I know that was a difficult decision you just had to make, Korra, but I'm proud of you for making it. I promise, everything I have planned for you will be to help make the world a better place."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So for Bolin and Korra in book two, I want to portray a happy relationship between them, but not have them be no troubles at all at any time, since I don't think that'd be faithful to the characters. </p><p>As for the whole singing thing, I want honest feedback, because if you like it, I can do it again later in the story. If not, I can edit it out of this one. The song is "Rhythm of love" by the plain white t's, if you’re interested, I just made a few little tweaks.<br/>Sorry for the lack of Varrick, Zhu Li, Asami and emotionless waterbending twins, they’ll show up later, I promise.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked it! Any feedback welcome, including suggestions and criticisms. If you have questions about the story, leave a comment and I'll try to answer it. I don't have really have a schedule for updating, but unless I say otherwise you can assume I'm still working on writing this.</p><p>Story is also on fanfiction.com under the the same name, so if you like this and have an account there, be sure to fav and follow because if you have the fanfiction app you can get notified when this and other stories you follow update.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>